Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites
by Skyguy626
Summary: He was always by her side, from the very beginning, ensuring her will was enforced in the school. Then this new girl came with her Scissor blade, throwing it all into chaos. Though things might get interesting now. (OCXSatsuki)(OCXRyuko)
1. Chapter 1: Honnouji Academy

**I do not own any of the characters except my OC.**

* * *

Two katana's slashed against each other, sparks springing from the blades. A young man and a young lady were coming at each other with everything they had, slashing away like nothing and standing firm.

The young man was dressed in a white trench coat, over a form fitting black colored shirt, showing off his muscular body. His lower body was dressed in dark blue boots, tucked in a pair of black boots. His face was covered by a white mask, only showing his Yellow eyes. The young woman was a tall, though still a head shorter than the young man. She had an angular face, with long dark blue tinted hair and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows, she was dressed in a white uniform.

After one final clash, the two stand down. She gave him a rare smile and bowing before him, "Thank you for being my Izanagi-sensei," Satsuki said.

Izanagi stood at attention, placing his sword in its hilt, which was carried on his lower back before placing his hands behind his back. "It is no problem. You don't have to bow to me either, I'm just your trainer.", Izanagi said his voice being distorted by his mask, making it sound deeper and unable to know what it sounded like with out the distortion. The two headed out, Izanagi just following behind his queen. "I like to think your more than just my trainer, Izanagi.", his queen stated as they flashed back to how it all started.

It all started with his loyalty to Satsuki Kiryuin, the queen bee and head of the school, Honnouji Academy. Both were just a kid when they met. Both gained a quick respect to one another because of their fighting prowess and determination. She had stated that her dream was to build a school, to build power and demonstrate control over it. He was amazed at her idea and decided to help her out. As the two grew up, they recruited more people in their group called the Elite Four: Ira Gamagoori, Uzu Sangeyma, Nonon Jakuzure and Houka Inumuta. Though he wasn't a part of the Elite Four, Izanagi instead was Satsuki's second in command, official trainer, and bodyguard. Because of his status, some people theorized he was even more powerful than the woman he served. He neither confirmed nor denied it, just telling them he was just a loyal subject.

Sometimes it amazed Satsuki how much loyalty he had given her, she smiled when she saw him fling a student up in the air after he saw him flip her the middle finger. After the boy landed back into the ground, Izanagi had grabbed the boy by his hand, snapping the boys middle finger which he used to flip Satsuki, clean off. Turning to his queen, he bowed before her, "That kid won't be disrespecting you anymore, my lady.", she said, earning a smile from his queen. "Thank you, Izanagi."

As his loyalty increased with each training, each student thrown for disrespecting her, their bond grew. She even brought him in on some secrets even the Elite Four weren't allowed to know. She even showed him her own wedding dress, Junketsu. Showing what she would wear one day. "So much power in one dress," Satsuki said, as she touching the glass. "One day, we will fight together with Junketsu on me. We will be an unstoppable force with the Elite Four. Perhaps I will try it on when the time comes and before the day of marching comes, I will train with you on it. Will you please do that for me, sensei?". He nodded and gave her a small bow, "I'll be honored to train you with Junketsu, my lady.".

Izanagi never questioned Satsuki decisions. He would offer her suggestions, advice and his own opinion from time to time when she requested it, but when she was set in her way, he supported her no matter what.

Back in the present time, the queen and her dragon was standing on top of Honnoji Academy, overlooking how Ira Gamagori was fighting a delinquent, Suzuki, who had attempts first to flee, then fight using the One-Star Goku uniform he had stolen. Though his abilities were increased, Suzuki's One-Star outfit is no match for Ira's Three-Star Outfit however, "You're not fit to wear it! Remove that Goku uniform! NOW!", and with one last Tentacle whip promptly kills Suzuki.

Ira retrieved the Goku Uniform, dusting it off before handing it to one of the faceless One-star mooks, as Izanagi was fond of calling them. "Listen up! Students of Honnoji Academy!", he started, addressing the students who were looking out of the window, "Satsuki Kiryuin, your student council president, created the laws of this school. And as long as I am alive those laws WILL be upheld!"

Suddenly a light appear on top of the school, turning everyone gazes towards Satsuki. Ira stood at attention, before continuing to address the student body, "Attention! Your Student Council President, Satsuki Kiryuin! Hail!".

And with this Satsuki began to speak, "Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction is truth! Those are the facts of this world! And you will all surrender to them, you pigs in human clothing!".

* * *

The next day, Satsuki and Izanagi, along with some Ira and some One-Star mooks. The entire student body was bowing before her, those who dared to look up, quickly turned their gaze back to the ground in fear when they saw Izanagi's masked face looking down on them. That was the whole point of wearing it, without it he would just be one of Satsuki's followers, a man that could be beaten or corrupted. With it, he was a symbol, untouchable, nobody knew who he really was or how he really looked like, instilling the fear of the unknown in the student body. Though he didn't have to get involved with problematic students, that was Ira's department anyways, but he was send to take someone out from time to time, and when he was, his target were pretty much done for.

Thinking they could have a peaceful day for once, but alas a girl Izanagi had never seen before, suddenly stood at the end of the stairs, disrespecting lady Satsuki. From how she looked, Izanagi guessed she was seventeen year-old girl. She was of medium height and had mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. She was dressed in a a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black and white jacket with rolled up sleeves.

"Sorry to interrupted, but I heard your the queen B around here.", she said brashly, Izanagi had to admit she had guts. "If you are I have a question for you!", a group of One-Star mooks tried to take her in for showing disrespect to their queen, but much to their surprise she knocked them aside with no effort at all. She opened her, what Izanagi first suspected to be her guitar case, but instead held the half of what looked like to be a half of a giant scissor. "That's an interesting sword you carrying.", Izanagi spoke up, making everyone save for Satsuki and the new girl look at him in fright, he hardly spoke in public. "Yup, its one half of a giant pair of scissors.", the new girl said.

"Are you trying to compensate for something?", Izanagi mocked her, testing the waters with this new girl. She got an angry expression on her face, "No!", she shouted before pointing the blade at Satsuki, it was not clear to anyone, but Izanagi was ready to intercept her attack. "I have been looking all over the place who the person who has the other half. So pres, you seem surprised to see this thing, as if you have seen it before. You HAVE seen it before, haven't you!".

Satsuki merely kept her cool, calmly replying, "And what if I have?". This took the new girl aback. Making her conclude that Satsuki had seen it, before charging at her. But she never got close as she was violently throw backwards by an invisible force, slamming her back into the ground. She looked up to see the masked man standing in front of Satsuki, his hand raised before he place it back behind his back. "Fukuroda.", he ordered as a small man, dressed in two-star boxing outfit leaped from the crowd. "Finish her off.", Izanagi ordered before turning to his queen, "With your permission of course.".

Lady Satsuki nodded, telling him that she was his at the same moment, the new girl came charging back, only to be beaten into the ground by Fukuroda using the power of his Two-Star Goku Uniform. Even though the new girl didn't stood a change, Izanagi was impressed by her resolve and her willingness to keep on fighting. But unfortunately, she didn't had the necessary skill to wield her weapon effectively, which was sad, because he sensed great potential in her. Shocked and demoralized by her utter defeat, the new girls beats a hasty retreat.

Afterward, lady Satsuki had called the school council together to talk about this new girl. Of course, Izanagi stood at her side as his queen sat in her chair. Uzu was currently punishing Fukuroda, breaking multiple Kendo swords, while Ira shouted in disgust, "You let her insult Lady Satsuki and you FAILED to confiscate her weapon as ordered! A mistake made by a member of a club you run is your mistake, Sanageyama!".

Uzu sat down in his chair shouting right back at him, "I know! You think I have been punishing him for kicks here!", he threw another broken off Kendo sword at Fukuroda. "I don't mean to feed the fire, but the disciplinary committee should have stepped in when she insulted Lady Satsuki. Last time I checked that was your department, Ira.", Izanagi said, gaining a glare from his tall friend. When he was with the student council, Izanagi was a bit less stoic, and willing to tell jokes and tease his friends from time to time.

"I have found some information on this new girl. It seems she has been starting fights in the eastern Kanto region, at schools ruled by Honnoji Academy.", Houka Inumuta, head of the intelligence and tactics replied. "Apparently they were personal spats, so they weren't reported. That's why we never received support.". Satsuki took a sip from her thee before speaking up, "Such negligence, inform our branch management to keep an eye out for her.".

"How typical. The toad, the monkey and the duck all screwed up big time.", the head of culture clubs, Nonon Jakuzure said as she waved her conductor stick in random directions before turning to the masked man standing behind Satsuki. "What's your thoughts on the matter, Izzy?".

Izanagi took a moment to collect his thoughts, carefully choosing his words, "That sword of hers is dangerous, her hatred of Lady Satsuki makes her a annoyance. Which is a shame, I sense she has great potential, she would have made a powerful ally.", he responded calmly, taking nearly everyone in the room a back. Nonon chuckled waving he conductor stick around some more, "High praise from you Izzy. Do you have your eyes on her?", she asked teasingly.

Izanagi let out a chuckle of his own, "Of course not. I only have eyes for you Nonon-chan.", he said before turning back to his leader, "But lady Satsuki, is that weapon the so called scissor blade?", he asked and she confirmed that it was. She then explained that the scissor blade is a weapon designed to combat Goku-uniforms. Everyone was in shock, except for Izanagi and Satsuki, already knowing what said sword is capable off. When asked about her name, Houka answer that the new girls name was "Ryuko Matoi."

The next day, Fukuroda, with approval of Uzu, hatched a plan to draw Ryuko out. They threaten to execute the only girl Ryuko had contact with, a no-star student called, Mako Mankanshoku. Though the plan to hold a hostage was kind of cliche, Fukuroda was determent to not fail again, giving Izanagi the opinion he at least got his priority's straight. "Oh this is bad!", Mako complained as she hang upside down from a cross, "Now everyone is going to see my underwear! I should have worn my sexy panties today!".

Izanagi heard he say that and all he could think was, _"This girl is either very brave, or very stupid."_. Though he didn't like this plan, it had indeed worked as Ryuko had promptly intervened and rescues Mako from her predicament a few moments later before initiating a rematch with Fukuroda.

Much to their surprise, Ryuko had gained a new suite, shrugging off all of his attacks, Fukuroda delivers a punch with all his might, much to everyone's surprise, it was Fukuroda's glove that shattered. "What is that!? A Goku-Uniform?", Nonon asked, but Izanagi didn't listen to the awnser, Satsuki had told him was that was. Using her Scissor Blade in tandem with her new uniform's powers, Ryuko manages to one-sidely defeat Fukuroda and destroy his Goku Uniform. The Elite Four looked on in shock as Izanagi spotted a life fiber being absorbed into Ryuko's uniform.

With one final strike, Ryuko sends Fukuroda towards Satsuki. A wall of One-Star mooks intercepted the body, while the Elite Four blocked the blood that had spilled out, but a single splatter almost made it through, but was intercepted by the back side of Izanagi's head.

Turning around to face the new girl, Satsuki asked her where she had gotten that uniform. Ryuko grabbed a microphone before speaking up, "This is a keepsake from my father. And this Scissor Blade was left behind by the person who murdered him! Now, you're going to tell me who this Scissor Blade belongs to... Satsuki Kiryūin!" Everyone stood there, just taking it in, before Satsuki spoke up again, "Your name is Ryuko Matoi, right? That means your father is Isshin Matoi."

Ryuko started to steam in rage, this confirmed they Satsuki knew about her father before she dropped on her knees. Getting back to her feet, she told them that they would get back on it before fleeing again. Izanagi and Satsuki where now alone in the student council room, "So this new girl has a Kamui.", Izanagi said, and it seemed Satsuki agreed with him, before telling him something else. 

A few miles away from the school, Ryuko still in her transformed Kamui falling off a tram-car, nearly unconsciousness. "Hey, you okay?", he a voice asked her, the last thing Ryuko saw was a handsome young man about her age, maybe a year or two older, with white hair modeled into a bowl cut and warm yellow eyes, before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Hey there, thanks for reading my new story of Kill La Kill. I hope you enjoyed it and I would really appreciate it if you let me know what you thought about and I'll get back to you. I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Makoto Ryuu

**Second chapter of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites, I hope you enjoy and now to respond to some reviews.**

 **THE EMPEROR: Glad you like it.**

 **superhuman: Glad you liked it, I was surprised that there were no OCxSatsuki stories aside from one in Spanish. Though I can understand why so many people like Ryuko.**

 **Now on to some stories.**

* * *

Ryuko wakes up that night, inside a unfamiliar house, but more importantly, she saw a old man hyperventilating on top of her. Taking him for a pervert and giving him uppercut on the nose giving him a nasty nose bleed. "You stinking pervert! Do you know who your messing with? I'm that crazy bitch from Kanto!", she shouted angrily as she desperately looks around for her scissor blade.

"I thought your name was Ryuko Matoi. But crazy bitch sounds fitting.", turning to the person who spoke up, she saw that the speaker was a handsome young man about 18 years old, with pale skin, short bowl-shaped white hair with yellow eyes and quite tall. He was dressed in the standard No-star Honnoji Academy uniform, he also had black glasses on his face.

"Also, I think you might be looking for this.", he said handing Ryuko her guitar case, fortunately for her, her scissor blade was in it. Out of nowhere, Mako Mankanshoku appears, Ryuko promptly pulls out her scissor blade and warns Mako to stay away from 'the pervert'. Mako promptly slides up to man, "Jeez dad, what were you doing?". Ryuko is speechless for a moment, "Your dad? HE IS YOUR DAD!?", she immediately apologizes.

We now find the four of them sitting at a small table, Mako explained what happened earlier that day, like how Ryuko had saved her and all that. "You were completely burned out when he brought you in. Lucky he found you.", Mako finished. Ryuko turned her gaze to the young man sipping away at some tea. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name.", she asked.

He placed his cup on the table, turning his yellow eyes towards her. "Oh yeah. Were are my manners... My name is Makoto Ryuu. Pleasure to meet you.", Makoto introduced himself. Mataro, Mako's little brother arrived on scene followed by Sukuyo, Mako and Mataro's mother. "You were totally badass. All swinging that Scissor Blade and dressed up like a hooker. Only a psycho would fight with her boobs hanging out.", Mataro said laughingly, but his laughter was cut short as Ryuko slammed him on the head. "Shut it! I've got my reasons for fighting like that, you dick!"

Ryuko looked over her injuries which were all banded up. "If you wonder who patched you up, it was all daddies work. He's a back-alley doctor. His only claim to fame is that he killed way more patients than he saved.", Mako explained proudly. Ryuko and Makoto had the same kind of look on their faces, "That's not a good thing.", Ryuko muttered.

"Indeed.", Makoto agreed placing his cup bag on the table, "Though dead people can't sue you.", this earned him a happy slap on the back from Barazo, who couldn't agree more. Then Sukuyo served dinner, and Makoto had to admit it all looked very disgusting, but as the saying goes, looks can be deceiving. The food tasted great, even with a minimal budget.

Later that night, we find Makoto and Ryuko sitting on the roof, looking up at the sky. "Your right you know. Only a crazy bitch would challenge Satsuki Kiryuin, without some training.", Makoto said, earning a glare form Ryuko. "But I have seen you fight, and I think with the proper training, you could possible stand a chance against the queen B.", he then offered to teach her a thing or two about sword fighting.

Ryuko wondered why he would want to help her out, a total stranger. Makoto responded that he didn't like how Satsuki was ruling the school and how wrong her so called better system is. And with his help, she could find the truth about what happened to her father, and that everybody deserved to know that. He told her to think about it, as he prepared to head for his own house but Sakuyo was having none of it. Telling them it was long past curfew, she told him he could stay over. Makoto insisted that it wasn't needed but she left him with no chose.

Handing him a sleeping shirt, which belonged to her husband, making it many size to big for him. Makoto took a quick shower, out of the corner of his eye he could see Mako and Sukuyo, taking a peek at him. Chuckling, he decided to give them a small show, as he soaped in his muscular upper body. Unfortunately for him, he didn't hear Ryuko coming in, dressed in merely a towel. The two looked at each other in silence, Ryuko was quickly startled as she dashed out of the room, apologizing as she ran out.

"So where am I sleeping?", Makoto asked after drying himself off and now dressed in a way to large shirt. Sakuyo informed him that he will be sleeping in the same room as Ryuko and Mako. "Uhm, can't I sleep in the kitchen or something?", he asked but Sakuyo pushed him into Mako's room, "Don't be silly. Now good night.", and with that she closed the door behind her.

A few hours pass, Mako was snoring as Makoto was laying on his side, unsure if Ryuko was still awake. "Hey Makoto?", those words confirmed that he was not the only one awake. "Yeah?", he whispered not wanting to wake Mako up. "About that offer to train me. I like to take you up on that offer.", under his cover, Makoto smiled telling her that they would start after school.

* * *

Over at Honnoji Academy, Satsuki, Izanagi and the president of the Sewing Club, Shiro Iori, were walking through the sewing club. Below them, thousands of sewing machines were busy stitching Goku Uniforms together. "The masses... they're such fools. Pigs in human clothes domesticated by the establishment. They were born to be governed, by myself and Honnoji Academy. Using the Goku Uniforms as our weapons, we will carve a path for humanity's future.", Satsuki said as she along with Izanagi walked through the sewing club.

"I always marveled at how our schools make us wear military inspire uniforms.", Izanagi said, and his queen agreed. Uzu appeared along with the tennis club captain. "Omiko Hakodate, senior class chief. Reporting.", she said as she bowed. "Are you ready for the Hokaido inner league match?", Satsuki asked. Omiko confirmed that they were ready to crush those northern hicks and that they would feel the might of Honnoji Academy and Lady Satsuki.

It was imperative that the tennis club would win their match, as with that victory, the Academy would gain control of all northern Japan. Then Shiro, presented Omiko with her own Two-Star Goku Uniform. After Omiko promised that the tennis club would train even harder, as Satsuki departed with Izanagi.

Izanagi left her side for an hour, heading for the training room for some personalized training as Satsuki sat down in her throne. Her butler, named Mitsuzō Soroi, served her some tea, asking why Satsuki didn't wear a Goku Uniform. After taking a sip from her tea, she looked up, "I have my sword and Izanagi, they are more than sufficient."

* * *

Meanwhile in the training room, Izanagi let out a air slash from his sword, there was a slight delay the dummies had on it as he placed his katana back into its hilt, they all were sliced at the perfect angle. A soft round of applause was heard in the background, turning around he saw that it was Uzu walking up to him. "Good night to you, Uzu. I shouldn't get my hopes up that your here for a sparing match?", Izanagi said as he walked up to his friend.

"A sparing match against you? No thanks, I like to stand at least a chance of winning when I have a match.", Uzu said laid back. The two left the training room and took a walk. "If you have something to ask my friend, just say it.", Izanagi said after a while as the two stood on the school roof, looking down on the city down below. Uzu looked down at the ground for a moment before looking off, "Permission to speak freely?", turning his gaze towards his masked friend.

Izanagi let out a chuckle, "Of course." when he was alone with one of the Elite Four, they always had the permission to speak freely, but they seemed to need to be reminded of that fact from time to time. "Is there something going on between you and Lady Satsuki?", he asked after a while.

"Going on?", Izanagi asked confused, "What kind of question is that to just blur out?". Uzu leaned against a wall, giving him a smile, "Yeah, I'm that blind. I so totally did not see her ogling you during training a few days ago." Izanagi thought about it for a moment, "Now that you say it, I'm not sure. Maybe he was ogling me. I don't know... I could always ask her if your speaking the truth...", he said gaining an stunned look from his friend. "You have some crazy game man, is all I'm saying, even Nonon has a crush on you without ever seeing your face.", Uzu said as his masked friend let out a laugh.

* * *

The next day, Ryuko, Makoto and Mako are walking towards the high school when Mako is suddenly barraged by several tennis ball volleys. It turns out that Mako is a member of the tennis club and the attack was her punishment for missing practice the previous day, despite her being held hostage. Ryuko confronts the Tennis Club Captain, Omiko Hakodate, but is knocked off school property into a waterway when Senketsu fails to activate.

She returns to school property to face Omiko and, after some interference from Mako and Uzu, Ryuko ended up in a tennis match against. Ryuko gets off to a rough start, being unable to control her power and several times breaking her tennis racket. She soon finds herself at a score of 0-40. "Ryuko! Use your scissor blade handle as a tennis racket!", Makoto adviced her. Uzu attempts to stop her but is waved off by Satsuki. Following Makoto's advice, Ryuko proceeds to easily outmatch Omiko's Goku Uniform and ultimately destroys it when the opportunity presents itself.

Afterwards, Satsuki herself appears before Ryuko to challenge her to a fight wielding her Secret Sword: Bakuzan, that can even cut through a Kamui. "Not so though when your masked idiot boyfriend isn't around, are you?", Ryuko shouted as she and Satsuki were blade locked. Suddenly, Satsuki became enraged, breaking the lock she deliver a swift flurry of blade blows, flinging Ryuko against a wall. "Izanagi is not my idiot.", Satsuki said threateningly, "Don't you ever insult him again, Matoi." Ryuko was panting heavy, as she retreated, vowing to finish her fight with Satsuki the next time they see each other.

* * *

It was now late at night, Satsuki was prancing across her throne room. "How could she have put it on first before me?", She growled.

Izanagi stood next to her throne, he remained calm but he was a bit worried for his queen. He was occupied with something else and was unable to come to her defense. "What would you suggest, my lady?", Izanagi asked. Satsuki came to a halt right in front of him, she stared in his yellow eyes with her own blue's. "Junketsu will be tried on, I have no choice. If I must defeat Matoi, it will have to be Kamui versus Kamui. It's the only way."

Izanagi looked concerned, he had seen the way how Ryuko battled. He stood by what he had said, even though she had potential, she was rusty and off balanced. He was sure that Satsuki could take her down without the use of Junketsu, "Are you sure?". "It must be put on now. Ryuko may be clumsy, but she is still powerful. If she is able to defeat someone as Omiko... she would have another thing coming with Junketsu.", Satsuki said detirment, showing that she was not backing down from this course.

"As you wish, my lady," he said, "Oh, I heard you lost your cool during the fight because Matoi insulted me.", Satsuki looked at him, if she could have seen through his mask, she could see that he was smiling, "I am honored, thank you.".

* * *

 **That's another chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Either next chapter we will have Izanagi versus Ryuko or the chapter after that. Many thanks to the people who bothered to review and read my story, you beautiful bastards. Anyways, thanks for reading and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Ryuko Versus Izanagi

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another installment of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it. Now on to some reviews.**

 **THE EMPEROR: Aaaaah, Shao Kahn.**

 **superhuman: I was also disappointed by the lack of OCxSatsuki, I mean look at those eyebrows!**

 **And now on to some story.**

* * *

Satsuki and Izanagi stepped out of a helicopter, arriving at the Kiryuin Manor just outside Honnoji City. The servants greeted them as they made their way down to the basement. One of the security guards tried to stop them, telling them they had orders of not letting even Satsuki through.

Suddenly they were fling across the room, "Thank you.", Satsuki said as they continued to walk. "No problem. I just thought you had no time to argue with idiot like them.", his queen quite agreed with him.

As they entered the secret basement, Izanagi stood back as Satsuki opened the machine holding Junketsu. Just then Takiji Kuroido, the steward of the Kiryuin Family, entered the room. "Izanagi, how could you just stand there! Explain yourself."

Izanagi, glared at him with his threatening yellow eyes, "You may want to turn around, there is a lady trying to get changed.", Izanagi warned him threateningly. Satsuki removed her uniform. If anyone could control this Kamui, then it was her, if you had asked Izanagi.

Cutting her finger on her sword, Satsuki fed some of her blood to Junketsu, sealing their bond. Feeding on her blood, Junketsu leaped on to her, Satsuki was now obviously in pain. "Remember, pain is just weakness leaving the body.", Izanagi said, cheering her on in his own way.

Satsuki smiled at her sensei, before her expression turned back to determent, "Hold your tongues and watch! Do not ask the sparrow how the eagle soars! You aspire to no more than the shallow thoughts of commoners! I will not allow ANYONE to beat me at my own ambitions! My will is absolute! A Kamui is just clothing and I shall make it bow to my will!", Satsuki shouted from the top of her lungs, as bolts of electricity sparked around them. She rose to her feet, Izanagi smiling behind his mask, he knew she would succeed.

* * *

Over at Makoto's house, Makoto and Ryuko had been training all day, Ryuko tried to preform a complicated spinning move, but she ended up tumbling up to the side and fall down. "Are you all right?" Makoto asked, as he extended a hand to help her up. "I'm fine," Ryuko said. She looked a bit frustrated but then laughed, he frowned at this. "I didn't realize I should of turn all the way around. I was only focusing on my body but not my feet. Just re-imagining, it looks like some sort of stupid dance move." She laughed again.

Makoto paused for a minuted, before laughing along with her, realizing what she meant and even agreed with it. After another half hour of training, the two decided to call it a day. Makoto handed her a water bottle, telling her to keep hydrated. "Do you think that Satsuki chick killed my father?", Ryuko asked as Makoto took a swing from his own water bottle. "I really don't know. But if she did, I would think she would have send Izanagi to do it.", he admitted, she gained a glare from this answer.

* * *

Over at the Honnoji Academy training room, Izanagi and Satsuki were going at it again, their katana's clashing, causing sparks. With Junketsu on, their sparks were even more intense, though training Satsuki was still like training an expert. She came at him with everything. No matter how difficult a move Izanagi tried to teach her, Satsuki made no mistakes whatsoever and perfected the move in two or less tries. It was all perfection.

After another flurry of swordplay, the two were locked in a blade lock, his yellow eyes staring into her blue ones, the two were panting heavily. "Have I perfected the spinning move?", Satsuki asked, the two not breaking the blade lock. Izanagi thought for a bit, "Just make sure that you keep your eyes on the target, don't let the dizziness distract you."

The two broke the blade lock, Satsuki confirming him that she would keep practicing. "Was it as good for me as it was to you?", she asked, and he confirmed that the training was a pretty good one.

* * *

The next day, Ryuko, Makoto and Mako were walking to school, as Ryuko let out a yawn. "What happened? Didn't get any sleep last night?", Makoto asked worriedly. Ryuko confirmed it, feeling that something bad was going to happen. When they arrived at school, a dazzling light shined down from the top of the school.

"Satsuki Kiryuuin!", Ryuki exclaimed as the queen herself descended down from the stairs. "Ryuko Matoi. The last time we met, you claimed that we would finish this thing.". Ryuko smiled at this, before turning to her two friends, "Makoto, Mako. You might want to get back.". Makoto nodded, wishing his friend good luck. "Roger that! I want to live a long and happy life!" Mako said, quickly running to the side with Makoto.

The two young ladies now stood face-to-face, "Congratulations. You have the honor to be my first sacrifice to Junketsu.", Satsuki said with a smirk.

"Junketsu? I thought your boyfriends name was Izanagi.", Ryuko said smugly, as the two girls transformed their Kamui's. The duel didn't took long, Ryuko was a bit paranoid and uncoordinated, but she still persisted to fight on, but soon was overwhelmed by Satsuki's overwhelming power and no shame in her appearance, Ryuko was force to transform her Kamui back.

"Come on, Ryuko, get naked!", Mako said, standing between the two. "I know for a fact that you... yes, you.", she said pointing to Ryuko, "Are not inferior to Lady Satsuki. Your boobs are WAY bigger than hers! Way bigger! I know 'cause I saw them! 'That Ryuko,' my family said, 'she's got a great rack!' We were all talking about what a splendid body you have! So perk up and stop being embarrassed! Rip your clothes off and GET NAKED!"

After hearing Mako's advice that she should get completely naked, Ryuko comes to understand the true nature of a Kamui and unleashes its full power. "What she said ain't nonsense... it ain't nonsense at all! I finally get it now. I NEED to get naked. Putting on a Kamui... means becoming one with you. It means you... becoming one with me. That's what it means to master wearing you! Isn't that right, Senketsu?", this new surge of power allowed her to fight on equal ground with Satsuki. The two were locked into a black lock, "I'm gonna crush them. I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm gonna take all the lofty crap you spout about ambition and aspirations, and crush every last one of 'em.", she swore in order to get the answers she seeks, Satsuki challenges her with facing every student she throws at her until they once again meet.

Back at the throne room, Satsuki was sitting on her throne, hearing a review of how she did from Izanagi. According to him, the fight itself was quite excellent, though she needed to focus her power more, she had spread it to wide in her fight. "I see, thank you.", she said, placing her cup on a table. "I have a mission for you Izanagi.". This peeked the young mans interest, this should be good. "I want you to break Ryuko Matoi.", she told him.

* * *

The word spread like wild fire the next day, Izanagi, the one even the Elite Four feared, had challenged Ryuko Matoi to single combat. No One-star mooks, no underhanded rules, just the two of them. If she won, he would give her the answer who killed her father. But if he won, her Scissor Blade and Kamui would be forfeited to him.

"You did what!?", Makoto reacted angrily, Ryuko had accepted the duel without a second thought. He, Ryuko and Mako were at his house, they were about to start training when Ryuko told him that she had accepted. "What are you so angry about!? I already have fought Satsuki Kiryuuin to a draw! How though can her attack dog be!", Ryuko shouted back. Mako just looked between them, "Come on guys, don't fight...", she tried to get them to calm down, but both Makoto and Ryuko cut her off. "Shut up! Mommy and daddy are talking!", both of them shouted at the same time.

The two of them argued for a while, both trying to convince the other that they were in the right. "Only a when your fully trained, will you be able to conquer Satsuki Kiryuin and her dragon. If you end your training now, if you choose to face Izanagi, you will do it alone.", Makoto said, crossing his arms and turning away from her.

Ryuko looked hurt at this, muttering that she understood. She was about to leave when Makoto gave her one last advice, "Izanagi is strong, he will play with your head, exploit your weaknesses. Don't give in to hate."

* * *

The next day, in front of Honnoji Academy were the duel had been agreed to be fought. Ryuko arrived early and so did nearly the entire school, trying to get good seats, seeing as a duel involving Izanagi would be a sight to see, even the Elite Four and Satsuki had arrived to witness the fight.

Ryuko stood there waiting for a good time, a minute before the time arrived the duel would start, Izanagi arrived. "Excuse me for my lateness, I was stuck on a very difficult Professor Layton puzzle.", he said as he stood several feet away from Ryuko. "Do you agree to the terms and conditions of our fight?", he asked, his hands hands his back. Ryuko nodded, "Yeah. If you win you get my Kamui and Scissor Blade. But when I kick your butt, you will tell me everything I want to know about who murdered my father!", she said drawing her Scissor Blade. Izanagi nodded, "You have my word.", he drew his own katana from its hilt, taking his fighting stance.

Transforming her Kamui, Ryuko attacked first, initiating two brief, unsuccessful strikes at Izanagi's torso before regrouping. She then attempted to use an overhand power attack to overwhelm Izanagi, but he blocked the attack, maintaining a one-handed grip on his weapon. Ryuko's attack resulted in a blade-lock which Izanagi broke by casually throwing Ryuko to the ground, but she quickly recovered and advanced.

Ryuko then engaged in an aggressive series of attacks and managed to drive Izanagi back, surprising him. However, Izanagi soon counter-attacked, forcing Ryuko back. "Impressive. Most impressive. Makoto Ryuu has taught you well.", Izanagi complimented her, she was slightly taken a back by his knowledge of her trainer.

"Unlike the masses, I am not afraid of you.", Ryuko said, retaking her fighting stance. Behind his mask, Izanagi was smirking, "You will be.".

Ryuko struck at Izanagi again, but Izanagi deprived her of her Scissor Blade with a quick flourish. Izanagi then lazily slashed at Ryuko, but she dove out of the way of the attack and rolled next to her weapon. Izanagi performed another casual swing of his weapon, Ryuko quickly retrieved her Scissor blade and managed to block the attack inches above her head.

Complimenting Ryuko's agility, taking this moment, she broke the blade lock and quickly slashed at Izanagi, only for him to block his blow. As the pair's blades locked, Izanagi taunted Ryuko, complimenting her on her ability to control her fear, but advising hr that releasing her anger was the only path to victory. Izanagi promptly broke the blade-lock and attacked but Ryuko managed to fend him off, leaping over an attack at her legs and flipping above Izanagi. "You stuck up, half-witted, scruffy-looking masked freak!", she shouted as she unleashed her own offense and drove Izanagi back. "Who's scruffy-looking?", Izanagi asked mockingly, as he started to drive Ryuko back.

Suddenly, school tables raced out of the school at amazing speed, being hurled at Ryuko. She whipped around and, as she cut the tables apart, Izanagi quickly lunged, engaging the girl in a brief bout of swordplay. As the two of them blade-locked once more, Izanagi telekinetically threw more school table's at his opponent, which smashed into the back of Ryuko's head and broke the blade-lock. Izanagi then pulled away and began telekinetically pummeling Ryuko with various objects in the room, slowly sapping away at Ryuko's morale.

As Ryuko tried and failed to hold off the onslaught of propelled equipment, a misguided piece of piping smashed her into the ground. She managed to recover but so far, Izanagi had held back, only testing Ryuko abilities, but now the time had come to make her join his and Satsuki's side. In a brutal demonstration of his personal fighting style, Izanagi began hacking and slashing at Ryuko with a series of heavy fast overhand power blows. Ryuko, overwhelmed by Izanagi's strength and speed, was forced onto the defensive and driven back.

Engaging Ryuko in a blade-lock, Izanagi threw her against a wall and pressed his attack. Ryuko managed to recover in time to dodge Izanagi's slash, which struck the wall where she had been seconds before and caused an eruption of sparks. After avoiding another such attack, Ryuko attempted to escape along the way she had entered the battle field, but Izanagi quickly cut her off. Thrown off balance by another failed blade-lock, Ryuko was forced to keep enduring Izanagi's relentless offense, while he easily blocked and shunting aside all of Ryuko's counters, eventually blade-locking with the young girl again and throwing her into the ground.

Bringing his blade to Ryuko's throat, "You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as your father did.", Izanagi taunted her. In response, Ryuko defiantly drove Izanagi's blade aside and regained her feet before attacking again. As their bout continued, Ryuko, in desperation, Ryuko tried to attack him with with her Scissor Blade's Decapitation Mode. "Even a Three-Star Goku uniform isn't able to survive this attack.", Ryuko shouted proudly.

But much to her shock and horror, Izanagi managed to block her attack. Chuckling behind his mask, Izanagi got very close to her face, "Then fortunately for me, I am not a Three-Star.", he taunted then continued to press his assault, his barrage driving Ryuko back and with one swift motion, he disarmed her from her weapon one again and with his free hand he grabbed her by her throat, lifting her off the ground as her Kamui transformed back into its sailor suit appearance.

"Don't make me destroy you. Ryuko, you have only begun to discover your power. You have anger, but you don't focus it. Join me, and I will complete your training. Add your strength to ours, with our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict, and bring order to the planet.", he tried to convince her but Ryuko angrily defied him, "I will never join you!".

She was throw violently into the ground, the entire city quaked at the impact. Ryuko could barley lift her head, as she saw Izanagi walk over to her, his blade angled for the kill. "Pathetic . You are not even worth the second it would take for me to kill you.", he told her, disappointment in his voice. With a flick of his wrist, Ryuko's Scissor blade appeared in his left hand.

"Be glad this is the only thing I will be taking from you... Today.", he said placing his katana back into its hilt, while holding the Scissor blade in a reverse grip. "Come to me when you are ready to reclaim your weapon.", and with that, Izanagi turned around, walking away. Ryuko tried to stand up but was to exhausted to chase after him, soon losing consciousness.

* * *

 **And that is another chapter, I hope you enjoyed. What will happen now that Izanagi, and by extension Satsuki, have Ryuko's Scissor Blade? Only way to find out is in the next chapter. Thanks to any one who read, review, follow and favorite this story, you are awesome you beautiful bastards. I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents next time, Skyguy626 out.**


	4. Chapter 4: All Is Forgiven

**Greetings one and all, Skyguy626 here, bringing you another installment of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites. I hope you enjoy and now on to some reviews:**

 **THE EMPEROR: Sound like a pretty neat idea. I haven't seen any story with a 18 year old Shao Kahn, so I say go for it.**

 **superhuman: Yeah, don't mess with Satsuki's masked boyfriend.**

 **Kyrogue23: Not in this chapter, but there will be a rematch.**

 **Any who time for some story.**

* * *

Walking into the student council room, Izanagi was greeted by a round of loud applause. As he bowed before Satsuki, he held out the Scissor Blade to her as offering, earning a smile which she only gave to him. She accepted the weapon, giving it a intense look over.

"You have done well, Izanagi.", Satsuki said as she gestured for him to rise. "Not to be disrespectful to you, Izanagi. Your fight was as great as ever, but why didn't you also take Matoi's Kamui while you had her at your mercy." Hoka asked, "Seeing as she had agreed to the terms and conditions, it was your right to take it.".

Izanagi pondered over the answer before speaking up once again, "Lady Satsuki's order was to break Ryuko Matoi. To break someone like Ryuko Matoi, you need to instill despair. And the best way to instill despair is by first giving a person hope, before taking it away.", he responded.

Satsuki agreed with that statement then she handed the weapon back to Izanagi, "I believe this will be best left with you. On one condition, have it with you in public at all times.", Satsuki ordered, as he nodded thanking her for the honor.

* * *

Ryuko woke up in her old house, flames consuming it. Looking around in a panic, she sees Izanagi rise from the flame, they didn't seem to touch him as he walked towards her, his katana drawn. Ryuko looked around for her Scissor blade, but the weapon was in his hand.

Suddenly, he appeared before her in a blink of an eye, grabbing her by the throat. Lifting her in the air, she suddenly found herself naked, Senketsu, was held in his hand. "After this there is nothing left to take from you but your life... Well there is one thing", Izanagi muttered, his mask suddenly becoming animated as the mouth region morphed into a psychotic smile, reaching his cheeks. He threw her on the ground as a tong licked his lips, his shadow soon eclipsing her.

* * *

With a scream, Ryuko woke up in a strange futon. Her body fell bruised and broken, trying to sit up with mild discomfort, she saw that she was covered in bandages. Looking around, she saw Makoto slumped against a wall, apearently asleep, his glasses half slipped off his face. It appeared to be that they were in Makoto's room. "But why am I... Oh yeah...", she remembered her crushing defeat from Izanagi.

With a loud snort, Makoto woke up before seeing Makoto awake and jolting up before rushing to her. "Ryuko! Are you okay!? Do you feel okay!? Are you hurt anywhere!?", he almost seemed like Mako right now which caused her to chuckle before her side hurt. "Ryuko, please don't strain yourself. Your still hurt from your battle with Izanagi.".

"Makoto... I am sorry.", she started, but Makoto cut her off by petting, her head, ruffling her hair. "It's alright, all is forgiven. Now just take your time to rest. When your ready, we will continue to train, were not going to stop until we get you those anwsers you seek.", Ryuko looked surprised, but it still turned into a smile. "But on one condition.", Makoto said, Ryuko told him anything. Suddenly he pulled her in a hug, "Don't you ever scare me like that again.".

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Mako peaked through the door, noticing the two hugging, drawing the wrong conclusion she started to think of a plan to get these two together.

The next morning, Makoto was enjoying some tea with both Ryuko and Mako."Satsuki's elite fighters consists of Ira Gamagori, The Frog. Uzu Sanageyama, The Monkey. Nonon Jakuzure, The Snake. Hoka Inumuta, The Dog. And of course, Izanagi, The Dragon.", Makoto explained, as the two girls nodded. "Izanagi doesn't have a last name?", Mako asked, pouring herself another cup of tea. "I guess not...", Makoto said, looking sadly for some reason. "I was thinking about something, Izanagi said.", Ryuko started, gaining the attention from her two friends. "Just before Izanagi defeated me, he told me, 'fortunately for me, I am not a Three-Star'. So if he is not a Three-Star, then what is he?", neither of them had an answer for it.

* * *

Over at Honnoji Academy, Izanagi stood next to his queen, the Scissor blade now placed just above his own sword. Noticing some distress from his lady, Izanagi asked he what was wrong. "My mother asked me to come over for a visit. Probebly to ask me why I had put on my wedding dress.", Satsuki explained, now it was her turn to noticed some distress with him. "You don't have to come if you don't want to.", she said reassuringly, she knew how her mother made her Izanagi feel uneasy. "Thank you my lady, but if you wish for me to be there, I will set aside my personal feelings.". She was touched by his gesture, "Your precents won't be needed, I need you to be in charge of the Academy in my absence."

After seeing his queen to her helicopter, Izanagi was walking around, until his ears picked up lovely, melodious music. Nonon was probably composing something to try to see if there was any way she could do to eliminate Matoi.

Izanagi headed towards the music. He then opened a door to find Nonon with a conductor stick. She was guiding the musicians to play their instruments.

He watched with careful ease. She was swift with it but slowly waved it around like a magic wand. If Nonon could lead the world orchestra in creating perfect music, people would probably all bow down to her. She was that good. Finally, she lifted her stick up, finishing the song and bowed. Izanagi clapped. "Very good, Nonon. Is that a new piece?"

"It's something I've been upcoming up with if I have to face Ryuko, if Satsuki would let me," Nonon said.

"It's not a bad piece." Izanagi said. "You think so?" Nonon asked, admitting she had been working on it little by little. She tried many different things, thinkering with the tempo to go faster and the bass a little higher but she didn't want it to go too messy. "Mind if I give it a try?", Izanagi asked, walking up to the stage. Nonon gave a chuckle, "Knock yourself out, Izzy. I'm new to idea." She gave him the conductor stick and sat down.

Izanagi began to wave the stick. The musicians aligned with instruments and began playing. Izanagi is a master swordsman, a master strategist, and had a genius-level intellect, but conducting an orchestra, probably not the best idea.

The music started to come out awful. The flutists went wild blowing hard. There was a loud bulb from the tuba. The clarinets wanked. The trumpets pouted. The violins screeched. The bass went high then low. The tempo went slow then fast. "This was horrible music.", Izanagi muttered, he saw Nonon with her face lowered. He placed the conductor's stick down the podium. "Sorry, Nonon-chan, if the music's a little... off."

"It's the best music piece ever!" Izanagi frowned. Nonon jumped up from her seat. "Izzy, this music's totally going to rock Ryuko out of her outfit! I mean, I always thought nice and slow but you really killed it! Who ever knew that going off track can actually get a person confused or just out of control? I mean, with that tempo going slow and then high, then slow again... it's enough to make Ryuko go nuts and then we can get her right there by blasting her ears off with the instruments going crazy!", Nonon then began to write down a little of what Izanagi made.

He turned to make his way out but, he stopped when she asked him something, "Izzy, I have been wondering. Do you listen to anything other than classical music?".

Izanagi laughed, he had mentioned once that he mostly listened to classical music when they had first met. "I like to listen 'Sirius' by Aoi Eir every non and again." Nonon nodded, "I see. I gotta get back to seeing if this needs more work or fixing.".

"Of course." Izanagi then walked out. He then stuck his head to the door, hearing Nonon screech at one of the students about their instrument going wacky too much, he laughed.

* * *

Back over at Makoto's house, they had resumed with some light training. Ryuko was soon back to her usual level but still something felt off. The replacement sword didn't seem to fit her. She became clumsy, unsure of herself, she also had a tendency to break her training sword, which weren't cheap.

"This isn't gonna cut it.", Makoto muttered as he paced around the room. Ryuko had gone back to her usual self, as she shouted to him that they didn't have much options, "Cause you know, the bad Darth Vader imitator has my Scissor Blade! We can't just walk up to him and ask for it back, now can we?"

"We could try, maybe he is a reasonable guy.", Mako suggested, gaining a 'are you serious' look from her friend. Makoto then walked to a wall, placing his hand on it and typing a few numbers on a digi-pad. "This was originally build as a training blade, but it will have to do for now.", he explained as the wall moved to the side, revealing a pedestal with Ryuko's Scissor Blade on it.

"WHa!? Where did you get that!?", Ryuko shouted as her friend picked it up, Makoto explained that he was trying to make a copy of her Scissor Blade to teach her duel-wielding, but now it would need to serve as her weapon. "It is not as good as the real thing, but I think you can manage with it.", and with that he handed the blade to her, the training continues.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap, I hope you enjoyed. To anyone who favored, reviews or follow this story, thank you, you beautiful bastards! So here is a quick question for ya, I am debating with myself, after Izzy and Satsuki or Makoto and Ryuko admit their feelings for each other, should a throw in a lemon between the two? Let your thoughts about it in the review section or PM me. Anyways I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Toy With Me On A Whim

**Greetings, one and all! Skyguy626 here to bring you another installment of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had writing it. Now on to some reviews.**

 **superhuman: I had to chuckle at the end of your comment.**

 **THE EMPEROR: I would like to hear more, and I am looking forward to reading it.**

 **Guest: Well, seeing as everybody else wants some lemons I am busy growing them.**

 **killer: You think so? I personally don't see it, but still cool that he reminds you of Scorpion.**

 **And yes, there will be lemons. Thought it will be further down the story.**

* * *

On the school roof, Izanagi was looking over the city as he felt someone walk towards him. "You think you can sneak up on me, Uzu?", he asked not bothering to turn around to see that his friend standing there. "I wasn't sneaking.", Uzu said as he walked up next to him. "I wasn't going to attack you or something. You would have throw me to the moon before I could even draw my sword.".

Izanagi asked what he wanted while offering him a soda can. "I know Lady Satsuki ordered us to stay out of the fight against Matoi. I know you are capable of beating her, but with all that training she is going through, I thought you might want someone to test the waters.", Uzu explained opening his can of soda and taking a swing of it.

"You know the price of failure. What if you lose to her?", Izanagi counter but Uzu told him not to worry about it. "Do try to have fun.", Izanagi said as he opened his own can. "Wait, how do you drink without taking off your mask?", Uzu asked.

"Emergancy induction port.", Izanagi said as he took a straw from his pocket and placed it into his can. "Uhm Izzy, that is a straw.", Uzu pointed out to his friend. Izanagi shot him a death glare, "Emergency. Induction. Port.".

* * *

"Do you seriously think I would believe that!?", Ryuko shouted to Aikuro. The home room teacher looked surprised at her, "It's all true, the Kiryuin family have been working on a weapon of mass destruction, code named Izanagi. There are also some reports that there might be a third Kamui, beside Senketsu and Junketsu."

Ryuko shook her head, "I thought you could get me something on that masked freak, but it seems the only one who tells me the truth is Makoto.", she said as she stood up to take her leave. Aikuro looked stunned at the name, quickly asking Ryuko, "Makoto?"

Ryuko stood next to the door, giving him one glare over her shoulder, "Makoto Ryuu, he is the one who has been training me." and with that she left. "Makoto Ryuu... Never thought I would hear that name again.", Aikuro muttered.

The moment Ryuko exited the apartment, she saw Makoto leaning against a black sports motorcycle, his face looked serious. He wasn't dressed in his usual No-Star uniform, instead he was dressed in a simple white t-shirt under a black leather jacked, on his lower body he wore a simple faded blue jeans, along with some high-kicks. Ryuko couldn't help but admit he looked cute, but before she could ask anything, he simple threw a helmet at her, before getting on his motorcycle.

The two drive towards Honnoji Academy, Ryuko tightly holding on to Makoto, "You have been challenged by the Elite Four.", he informed her, taking her by surprise. "Uzu Sanageyama, he regulates the athletic clubs and swordsman, he specializes in a kendo style.", Makoto said as he pulled up next to the gym. Walking to the door, Ryuko asked if she was ready. "For Sanageyama? If you keep your wits about you, then yes.", the two walked in a gym filled with students who had come to watch the fight, Uzu Sanageyama was waiting in the middle of the room.

"Go get him.", Makoto whispered in her ear before joining Mako in the crowed. Up on the balcony, the Elite Four were watching over the fight. "I can't believe the Monkey gets a shot at her. If I had stepped to Izzy then I would be the one taking her out.", Nonon complained to her fellow Elite Four. Hoka looked around, Satsuki was still away on privet business, but Izanagi was no where to be seen. "Speaking of, where is Izanagi?".

It was Ira who spoke up, "He had some personal business to take care of. Said he didn't need to see the fight to know the outcome.", he informed, Nonon shot at him, asking what that was suppose to mean.

Down below, they could see that Uzu had noticed Ryuko walking to the center of the room. "You have my compliments. I didn't think you would show after the trashing Izanagi had given you.", Uzu said, his posture was still relaxed.

"Well, I have been training a lot and I needed a training dummy.", Ryuko said, "And a invitation of an Elite Four member is something I can't refuse.", Ryuko said drawing her replacement Scissor Blade, surprising Uzu. "I like your spirit. Let's see what you can do with that toy sword of yours.", and with that Uzu transformed his Three-Star Goku uniform into its second form, Blade Regalia, a hulking dark green suit of armor, resembling a standard kendo suit.

"Kamui's aren't the only thing that can transform.", Uzu informed, but Ryuko laughed, pointing out that it was obvious before transforming herself.

Taking the offence, Ryuko charged forward but Uzu dodge the strike, being surprised by her increased speed. Appearing behind her, Ryuko launched a series of fast blade work against her opponent, but he could just barley dodge them. Uzu send out a fast attack, but Ryuko quickly brought her blade to guard, but she was throw back.

Ryuko regained her footing, quickly charging forward, she began another flurry of attacks but Uzu managed to dodge each and every attack she threw at him. "Thanks to my Tengantsu, I can see every move you make before you make it!", Ryuko looked confused at this but suddenly a voice from the crowd explained it to her.

"A human makes subtle movements before they initiate an action. Sanageyama can read the signs and anticipate the attacks. You know what to do!", Makoto shouted, unbeknownst to him, the remaining Elite Four looked at him. "Who is that?", Ira asked, turning to the one in charged of infortmation committee. Hoka looked at the white haired boy, "I don't know. But I think he is the student Izanagi is keeping an eye on.".

"Who ever he is, he is cute.", Nonon noted as she sucked on a lollipop.

Ryuko nodded at her friend, before turning to her uniform. With a slice of her blade, she sliced off a piece of her armor, before sending all the fibers towards Uzu, blocking his view. He was desperately trying to get it off, but as he was distracted, Ryuko preformed her finishing move, Senisosh. Destroying Uzu's Three-Star Goku uniform, her Kamui absorbing the Life-Fibers regenerating the piece that was sliced off.

Her two friends approach her, Mako jumping all over the place, congratulating her. Makoto smiled at her proudly, looking into her blue eyes with his own yellows. "Nice work, Ryuko.", he complimented her. She gave him a small bow, before looking back at him, "Thank you, sensei."

Uzu was back on his feet, shouting that he wasn't done yet. With a few quick whip attacks from Ira, he was forced to his knees. "Your pathetic Sanageyama! You have disgraced the Elite Four and betrayed the trust Izanagi had put in you!", Ira shouted, Uzu looking down in shame.

On their back to Mako's house, Makoto noted that Uzu's greatest strength was also his weakness. "I wonder if he sees the irony in it.", he said as he pushed his Motorcycle with him, with Mako riding on the back. "We should celebrate! How about we go to the movies or something!?", he girl on the motorcycle asked. Sure, it would be fun to hang out with her two best buddies, but this would also be the perfect opportunity to set the two up together.

"Sure, sounds like fun.", he admitted, before turning to his other friend, "If you don't mind of course.", he said, with a smile to Ryuko. She admitted that a smile looks good on him, "Sure, why not?".

* * *

That evening, Uzu was bandaged up, sitting in a corner of the room. Izanagi entered the room, looking over his bandaged friend. "Your eye sight mad you cocky.", Izanagi said, his voice not betraying his emotions. "You don't know what it is like, Izanagi! You have never lost a fight!", Uzu shouted but he was quickly silenced by a smack from Izanagi's back hand to his face. "Get a hold of yourself. You have resolve, now its time you proved it.", Izanagi gestured him to follow as he explained what his plan was. _"And there is only one who has ever beaten me..."_ , Izanagi thought as he thought back to the black haired, faintly glowing amber eyed young man.

* * *

After a lot of debate, it was agreed that Ryuko, Makoto and Mako would go to the carnival to celebrate. Makoto arrived on his motorcycle, seeing only Ryuko standing there. "Hey, where is Mako?", he asked as he removed his helmet. Ryuko didn't know either and after a quick call, it seemed that Mako was running late.

"Strange. Well I guess it is the two of us.", Ryuko said after Makoto hang up. The two of them walked through the park, looking around at all the attractions that were there. "How about we go for a ride?", Ryuko asked as she pointed out the biggest, fastest roller coaster in the entire park. "The Superman?", he asked, earning a cheeky grin from his friend. "You're not scared, are you?".

Makoto let out a laugh, "Of course not."

The two sat back in the rear car, they strapped in as the ride operator pulls the lever and lets the coaster go. Unlike most roller coasters, which go up a large hill, then make a steep fall, this one made a steep fall right off the bat, sending the two rushing down at an incredibly high speed.

The track swerved left and right often, which led to sharp turns that pushed the two of them back and forth. Finally, the ride comes to a stop, and it was at this point that Makoto felt someone holding his hand. Looking to his right, he couldn't help but smirk as he saw that it was Ryuko. She quickly let go, muttering something, "It's cool," Makoto said, trying not to make a big deal out of it. The two walked to the photo booth to see their pictures.

Ryuko couldn't help but laugh at Makoto's hair. Normally, he kept it in a neatly kept bowl cut, now it was all messed up. The two walked around some more, enjoying a few more ride's until they heard someone's stomach rumble. A blush appears on Ryuko's face, "Sorry about that, I guess I'm kind of hungry.", she said. Makoto played it off before buying some ice cream for the two of them, before sitting down to enjoy there snacks.

Ryuko giggles in ecstasy when she takes the first lick of her ice cream. "You seem to be enjoying yourself," Makoto said.

"Why shouldn't I be? I have defeated an Elite Four member, I have a great time, eating ice cream with a cute guy? What's there not to like?"

"I see. I also have... Did you said I was cute?", Makoto asked as he eat the last of his ice cream. Ryuko was blushing for her slip up, but she was giggling for some reason. He asked what's wrong, she pointed out that he had some ice cream on his nose.

Makoto looks down to see that indeed, a dot of ice cream was on his nose. Sticking his tongue out in an attempt to reach it, but he didn't even come close. Ryuko laughs before leaning in, and licks the dot of ice cream off of his nose. Makoto chuckled at the fact that he could have just wiped that bit of ice cream off, but Ryuko seemed to be enjoying herself.

* * *

Back at the Student Council room, Satsuki had arrived back, Izanagi giving her an update on what had happened in the mean time. Now it was her turn to tell what had happened when she visited her mother. She understand when she explained why she had taken Junketsu out. "We also talked a little about you. She almost sounded disappointed that I didn't brought you along.", Satsuki said, Izanagi found that highly suspicious.

"Though I do not agree with my mother on most things. I have to agree with her statement that its a pity we have to hide your beautiful face behind that mask.", his queen continued as she stood up, looking up into his yellow eyes. "Izanagi, I want you to know, we will always be together. I am glad to have you...".

"I am not worthy of those words, my lady.", he said and in one swift motion, Izanagi removed his mask and with the same hand he grabbed Satsuki around the waist. Pulling her closer he slammed his mouth onto hers, surprising his queen. Realizing she wasn't kissing back, he panicked and began to pull away. "S-sorry...", he said moving his mask back to his face, but Satsuki took it from him.

Her expression had melted from shocked into a wide smile and she grabbed his collar, "Shut up and kiss me you fool.", she whispered, pulling him back so she could reconnect their lips. Their mouths moved in sync and she licked his lower lip seductively. He wasn't giving in that easily. Izanagi nibbled gently on her mouth, to which she parted slightly to let out a gasp. Taking advantage of this to explore the inside of her mouth, they found themselves french kissing in the moonlight.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap, I hope you enjoyed and I wanted to thank everyone who read, favorite, follows and reviewed this story, you beautiful bastards. I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Skyguy626 out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Our Night

**Greeting, one and all and welcome to another installment of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites. Just as a heads up, this chapter is going to contain a lemon. Now on to some reviews.**

 **SharpRevan: Glad you got that reference. But if Izzy would play Mass Effect he would be playing as a Renegade Vanguard Shep (Who romance Tali).**

 **superhuman: Indeed!... What has begun?**

 **THE EMPEROR: Sure take your time. As for a title... uhm... Kill La Kill: Konqueror?**

 **killer: Oh, I know Scorpion. I just didn't saw it appearance wise.**

 **HYPE IS REAL: You know it! Shipping it hard all day, everyday!**

 **KING OF KINGS: Yes the lemons are going to be in separate chapters. Because Izzy and Satsuki have known each other for 13 years, while Makoto and Ryuko have known each other for... Two months at most.**

 **Now on to the story so I can get some sleep!**

* * *

Ryuko was walking around Honnoji Academy when Mako suddenly appeared tried to glomp her but with her reflexes moved out of the way. "Hey Mako. Shame you couldn't be there last night.", she stated dryly. "I know! But tell me, how did your first date with Makoto went?", the brown haired girl asked.

"It was great. We went on all sort of rides, we ate ice cream together, he even won me a black plush hedgehog. He said it reminded him of me with its red accented spikes.", she then realized how Mako had phrased that question. "What do you mean first date!? We didn't go on a date! We are just friends!".

Mako chuckled waving a finger in front of her friend, "Yeah right! I have noticed how you two look at each other. You both have a habit to stare at each other, and then become embarrassed and pretend your busy with something else.", she informed. Thinking back, Ryuko had to admit that he had times found herself staring at Makoto from time to time, but he couldn't see her like that, right? They were just friends, teacher and student?

* * *

Over at the Student Council room, Izanagi's mask was laying down on a nearby table, while he himself feel a pair of slender hands stroking his hair as he was seated on Satsuki's chair, his queen on his lap. They were kissing tenderly, his arms wrapped around her waist.

Unfortunately the two needed to break for air, but they still hold on to each other. "Satsuki, does this mean we are, you know 'together'?", he asked as she rested her head on his shoulders. His queen looked at him with her blue eyes into his yellow, giving him a smile only he had ever received, "That's up to the two of us", she said before his queen brought up the subject of the next step. "As much as I want to do it now. Let's wait until tomorrow.", Izanagi as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Satsuki looked disappointed before suddenly realizing what day it tomorrow.

Suddenly their attention was needed else were as a beep came from his mask. Quickly placing it back on, "Talk to me, Hoka.", Izanagi said, as Satsuki stood up from his lap. "It seems the man we have been tracking has entered school ground and has launched an assault on a student.".

Izanagi asked who it was as he stood up, letting Satsuki sit back on her throne. "It seems Ryuko Matoi is the target of his attack.", Hako informed through the communicator, taking Izanagi by surprise.

* * *

Tsumugu shot a few nails from his gun, intending to hit Senketsu, but a white blur blocked Ryuko's view, but the sound of steel clashing on steel rang through the bathroom. Looking up, stunned when she saw who had come to her rescue, it was Izanagi himself who had blocked each and ever shot fired at her, Senketsu in his other hand. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryuko could see he was checking her out, he threw the Kamui back at her before turning his attention to the other man.

"You know, I hate being disturbed when I have a day off.", Izanagi stated, his voice not betraying his hidden anger. "Your... Your Izanagi, aren't you?", Tsumugu asked, the masked youth confirmed that he was correct. "No need to introduce yourself, those who anger Lady Satsuki all look the same to me. Soon to be deceased.", Izanagi said as he readies his weapon, suddenly a bolts of lightning strikes the bathroom, causing a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, neither Izanagi nor Ryuko were anywhere to be found.

A few hours later, Ryuko woke up in a now pretty fimiliar room. She looked distressed before noticing she still had Senketsu on. "So, your finally awake.", the voice of Makoto came, out of another room, before the teen himself entered. "Skipping school and hiding out at my place?", he said with a small chuckle. Clearly he didn't know what had happened during school.

"How did I get here? Were is Izanagi?", Ryuko asked, but Makoto gave her a surprised look. He explained that he had come home and found her sleeping on his futon. Eating a few sandwiches, Ryuko explained to him what had happened. Makoto seemed impress that Senketsu had tried to sacrifice itself to protect Ryuko. "That's one loyal sailor uniform.", Makoto complimented with a smile she had become found of.

Turning her gaze to the ground, she could feel her cheeks warm up. "Something wrong?", he asked making her look back up. "It's just... Mako is convinced that we went on a date last night. She thinks we would make a good couple", she said trying to laugh it off.

"I agree.", this made Ryuko look at him in surprise, "I mean, your strong, I am strong, your fun, I am fun, your pretty cute and I am gorgeous!", Makoto joked, giving her a wink. Ryuko blushed again, "D-Does that mean you would...", she was cut off by Makoto's hand stroking her face. "Ryuko Matoi, would you like to be my girlfriend?", he asked. Ryuko didn't answer, but just hugged him, showing that she agreed.

* * *

The next evening, Izanagi and Satsuki had agreed to meet in her room, she had ordered the Elite Four to take a day off, while Izanagi had turned off his communication. They hadn't told their friends yet, they would maybe after this night, if they wanted to. But this was their night, there would be no Ryuko Matoi, no Ragyo or mask to distract them.

"Are you sure your ready?", Izanagi asked hugging his girlfriend. She gave him a confident smirk, "I have the advantage of 13 years to think it over if I am ready.", she said as she started to kiss him again. This made them think back at their first meeting.

13 years earlier, five year old Satsuki had been waiting in her room all day, her mother had told her she would have a present for her. A door opened, making the young girl look up, seeing her mother walk, she looked around for a box but couldn't see it anywhere. "Satsuki, dear. here is my present for you. I got a playmate.", Ragyo said as she ushered a boy forward.

The moment she looked into this boy's yellow eyes, she felt as if her heart had skipped a few beats. She felt something for this boy that most five year old's didn't feel yet. The two stared at each other for a few minutes, the boy snapping out of it first, giving her a slight bow. "My lady.", causing her to blush slightly.

Izanagi, now only dressed in his underwear, was snapped out of his reminicsing by a sudden voice, "Sorry to keep you waiting." Satsuki said as she stands in the doorway, seductively leaning on the door frame. Izanagi saw that she was dressed in her bath robe and underneat, she was completlely naked.

"I wasn't waiting for that long. Besides, you're worth waiting for." Izanagi said, his girlfriend chuckled at his comment, but it wasn't her usual chuckle, this one was much more alluring. Satsuki continues to walk over to him until she finally meets him, moving her hands to his mask, he removed it throwing it aside then she uses a finger to gently push Izanagi on his back. With another sultry chuckle, she straddles him and making him shiver a little, but it's a good kind of shiver.

Satsuki smirks at him, and leans down so that their lips can meet in a passionate kiss. Izanagi took the inisetive and roller them over, now Satsuki was pinned down.

"Now what are you trying to accomplish here going against your queen?", she asked, still in a sultry voice. "I don't exactly plan on being the Beta here.", he responded. "Hmm. So typical, just trying to be the leader here.", Satsuki then rolls back to their original position, earning a determined smile from Izanagi, "Okay. Just don't say I didn't warn you.", rolling back and then pinning her arms down this time, his queen looks defeated.

"I guess I was wrong, or am I just letting you have your fun in trying to win being the Alpha?", she coyly asks. Izanagi rolls his eyes, "Well, then, here is your complimentary prize.", he leaned in, kissing her. Satsuki wrapped her legs around him, making Izanagi more... active.

"Mmph!" she exclaims as she feels something poking on her hips. She lets go and looks down. "Hmm. Looks like someone got excited...", Izanagi leans forward into Satsuki's slender neck and start kissing it, first eliciting soft moans from her, who steadily became louder."Oh, Izanagi!" she moaned as he gently bit her neck. He can't help but smile at how easy this is turning out to be.

Izanagi raise his head and his upper body so that you can get a good look at the young woman beneath him. Her eyes are half lidded, her mouth is hanging open, and her breaths are erratic. Izanagi then look lower on his queen's body towards her lower half, and see that there's some wetness between her legs. "Who's excited now, huh?", he taunt.

"Oh, shut up and get to work," she said with a hint of aggression. After getting a good look at her nether regions, Izanagi realize how much his queen wants this. "Best not to keep her waiting.", he thought as Satsuki hooked her thumbs between his boxer, removing it as he removed her bathrobe.

Izanagi pause again to take in his queen's beauty, "Are you sure you want to keep going from here?", he asked, making sure she was alright with it. She nodded determent, "And don't worry about the pain. I can handle it."

Izanagi nods his head as he position himself outside Satsuki's entrance, then slowly penetrate it, chasing moans from her. Said moans turned into groans of pain once he reached her hymen, but she looks up at him with a look of reassurance on her face, which is enough to convince him to keep going. Once the wall is completely torn off, she yells in pain and wraps her arms around him, pulling Izanagi close to her.

"It's okay, Satsuki. I'm right here.", he said soothingly, caressing her face. His queen takes comfort in his words and smiles warmly at him. "Okay, keep going."

He obeys the queen's request and continue thrusting into her, her pain quickly being replaced by sheer amounts of pleasure. "Oh, goodness!" she groans. "Don't stop, whatever you do, don't stop!", Izanagi gained a small grin, like he had any intention of stopping. Unfortunately, Satsuki catches this grin and cracks one herself, grabbing him and flipping him on his back, putting her on top. "I'm not letting you win this battle, Izzy!" she says in a challenging manner.

"This is a battle now?", Izanagi asked as his queen continues to ride him. "Well, I'm fine with this position, anyway. Because it lets me do this!", he grabs Satsuki's torso, and pull himself up to her chest, latching his mouth onto one of her breasts, taking her completely by surprise and pushing her closer to the edge.

"Oh, Izanagi!", she moans. "I'm close! I'm so close!"

Izanagi come up with the perfect idea to give Satsuki the push she needs. He moves his hands down to either side of her behind, grasping each of buttocks roughly and increasing his speed. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna... AAGH!", Satsuki's walls begin to clench in response to the intense orgasm she's experiencing, causing Izanagi to release as well. As the two of them both bask in the afterglow of their passionate act, Satsuki slips off of him and rests beside him.

"That was amazing," she said, as he held her in his arms, telling her he felt the same. They give each other one last kiss before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Many thanks to all my readers, followers, reviewers and everyone who favorite this story, your support inspire me to keep writing, you beautiful bastards! Anyways its 00:43 were I am now, so I am off to bed, catch you ladies and gents next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Ira Gamagori

**Greetings one and all, and welcome to the next installment of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites. Thank you for reading and now on to some reviews.**

 **THE EMPEROR: Sounds good, let me know when its uploaded.**

 **superhuman: Okay then... the Izzy X Satsuki thing!**

 **King Of Kings: That sounds more like how I would design his Three-Star Goku uniform, if he had one. But I have to ask, why the crown motive?**

 **HYPE IS REAL: Heck yeah to the Persona reference! Yeah, if Satsuki was one of the S-Link Arcana, I can imagine her to be the Empress (Same as my favorite character from Persona).**

 **Now on to some story.**

* * *

Izanagi woke up, elegant black hair tickling his nose. His nose was filled with a scent he had become so fond of. Opening his eyes, he saw a peacefully looking Satsuki sleeping on his chest.

Everyone saw her as either a terrifying authority figure or a walking and breathing goddess. Izanagi just saw her as Satsuki, his former friend, now girlfriend. The beautiful, powerful, perfect girlfriend that he loved, but she was still Satsuki to him.

Slowly opening her eyes, Satsuki couldn't help but smile as she saw the yellow eyes of her boyfriend looking down at her. After a quick shower, and a healthy breakfast, Satsuki even offered him Mitsuzo Soroi's made tea. "This taste even better without the Emergency Induction Port.", he admitted.

Dressing in their uniforms, the two departed for the student council room. The two had agreed to keep their relationship a secret. Which meant they couldn't go on normal dates, nor could kiss each when ever they liked. Though they entertained the thought of telling the Elite Four, if only to see Ira's reaction. But Satsuki was planing a complete overhaul of the Student Council, so it was decided to not tell them just yet.

Izanagi didn't let any of that bother him because he knew Satsuki's image and reputation were very important to her. And him, being the loving boyfriend, just want to make sure Satsuki is happy and comfortable.

That morning, Satsuki announces her new election system, in which students must survive a seven-day battle against each other in order to stand out on top and earn Goku Uniforms, sending the entire school into a state of emergency. Izanagi along with the Elite Four were walking towards the school gate, occasionally punching away a would be attacker. "This is crazy, Why the hell is she doing this? She is tearing apart the system she made.", Uzu asked, punching a student out of his way.

"She always take things to the extreme.", Hoka said, punching another would be attacker away. "Tear it down and build it back up. That's lady Satsuki in a nutshell.", Nonon added. "We'll at least we have some down time.", Izanagi said, the other four agreed. "See you next week, at 8:30 sharp.", Ira said clenching a car key, "We still up for later Izanagi?", the masked teen nodded, before Ira walked away.

"You heard that? Sounded like a car key.", Uzu notted. Izanagi confirmed it, telling them that Satsuki needed a new chauffeur, so Ira said he'd do it. "I will see each of you later down this week. I doubt any of you won't make it to the sudden death round.", and with that the group departed, leaving a pile of defeat students behind them.

Having some time to kill before he would meet up with Ira, Izanagi decided to go on a stroll. He spotted Sukuyo Mankanshoku lifting large bags filled with groceries. "Do you need a hand?", Izanagi offered, thanks to the bags, she couldn't see who it was and accepted. "Thank you very much.", she began, just now noticing the masked youth. She became quite nervous at having Satsuki's number two in her house, "U-Uhm Mister Izanagi, sir? Would you like some tea?".

"That would be lovely Mrs.", Izanagi said taking a sit in the living room. Placing a cup of tea in front of him, "Thank you.", he said placing a taking a straw from his pocket, placing it in the cup.

Just then Ryuko and Mako entered, startled by the appearance of Izanagi sitting in the living room. "What the hell are you doing here!? Are you here to pick a fight!?", Ryuko shouted, drawing her Scissor Blade. "Relax Matoi. I just helped Mrs. Mankanshoku, and she offered me some tea.", Izanagi said before turning his gaze to Sukuyo, "Which I might add taste great, thank you.", he slightly bowed his head, before standing up, "Thank you for your hospitality, but I have an appointment to keep.", Izanagi said before leaving the house.

* * *

A few hours later, we find Izanagi and Ira sitting in a car with Ira behind the wheel. The two had come back from their fishing trip, as the dragon flashed back to their first meeting.

It was back when Satsuki had taken over Ira's former school, Ira had tried to save a student from committing suicide to not get his father fired, but thanks to the pressure of some of the students Ira was unable to. Izanagi had saved the student, before handing him to Ira. "There is no need to worry, lady Satsuki had bought that despicable company.", and with a flash he appeared next to Satsuki.

The populair kids had ordered the other students to attack Satsuki, but with a swift flurry of his katana, they all fell before Izanagi, before they could even move. "From now on, I rule over this school and every student in it.", Satsuki declared. Ira stopped the two from leaving, telling her that she used her families influenced just like they did, wondering how she was any different. "Unlike these criminals, I do not leech of the power of my parents. My resolve is what makes me different."

"So Izanagi?", the larger of the two started, bringing the masked teen back to the present, "I noticed that lady Satsuki looked more happy this morning than usual. Know anything about that?" Before the masked teen could answer, he noticed two girls trying to hitch a ride. Ira stopped the car, the girls who where trying to hitch a ride were Ryuko and Mako. "Ladies, something wrong?", Ira asked. "Wow! I just hitched us a ride with Gamagori!", Mako said as she held up a sign, but Ryuko was turned to the Masked teen. "Are you following me around!?", she said.

"Relax, I have no reason to fight you.", Izanagi said bored, as he leaned back into his seat. Ira nodded, explaining they would fight on the day of the sudden death round. "Now get in.", surprising Ryuko. "When I am off campus, and find a fellow student in need, it is my duty as the chairman of the disciplinary committee to help that student out.", Ira explained, "Even if it's you."

A few minutes later, the four were driving back to the city, with Mako singing a cheerful song, to the annoyance of Izanagi and Ira. "Matoi, could you tell Mankanshoku to shut up?", Izanagi asked annoyed. "Hey, if she is on a roll, none can stop her.", Ryuko said with Ira adding that even a red light couldn't stop her. "That's right! Cause the traffic lights of my life always flashes yellow!", Mako said.

Suddenly, a car pulled up next to them, Izanagi noticed that they loaded their guns. Just as they were about to open fire, he shouted "Down Mako!" as he lifted a hand, stopping all the bullets mid-air. To help his friend deflect the bullets, Ira started to spin the car, claiming it took more than speed to drive, it took skill. The spinning forced their pursuers to back off a little, but Ira had lost control of the wheel. "That's what happens when you press the wheel that hard!", both Izanagi and Ryuko shouted, before they crashed into a wall.

The Automotive Airsoft club had surrounded them, ready to try and take Ira's Three-Star uniform. "Ira, they are all yours.", Izanagi said as he sat down on the car as his friend nodded, walking in front of them.

Ira transformed his Goku Uniform into Shackle Regalia, a diabolical-looking mummy-like bondage suit which renders him invulnerable to external physical attacks while also boosting his strength and size relative to the amount of damage absorbed. They kept shooting at him and with a large explosion, Ira forced them all back.

After that, Ira drove Ryuko and Mako to the nearest tank station to refuel their scooter. "Now you girls go straight home, don't stop for strangers.", Izanagi said, the black haired girl replying "Yeah, sure dad.", sarcastically. "I will be looking forward to our fight, Ryuko Matoi.", the masked teen said as the two drove off.

* * *

The next day, Makoto, Ryuko and Mako were eating lunch at his house Ryuko munched on her croquettes, Mako was practically swallowing her food whole and Makoto was making sure she wouldn't choke. The three ate silently with the exception of the crunching noise coming from Makoto's, Ryuko's and Mako's food and enjoyed the sunny atmosphere. It was a beautiful day, he was enjoying good food with his new girlfriend and it made him feel that this was going to be a good day.

But then he was suddenly doused in Mako's loud and powerful burp, making Makoto cringe and set his food aside, he lost his appetite. Ryuko couldn't contain her laughter as she watched his face form something resembling the utter expression of pain and disgust.

"I'm sorry, Makoto! My belly was too full of food and I had to let it out!", Mako said, while the white haired teen was trying to fix his now spiky hair back into its bowl cut. "It's alright, Mako. I am just glad you didn't throw up.", Makoto mumbled under his breath. "Oh man! That would have been funnier!", Ryuko laughed, she held her stomach and doubled over in her laughter. At the expression from his girlfriend, he couldn't but laugh himself.

* * *

 **And that was it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed and I wanted to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorite and follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Can't Stop This Feeling

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Kill La Kill: Male Who invites. Thanks for reading, and as a warning, this chapter contains a Lemon between Makoto and Ryuko, and now on to some reviews.**

 **King Of Kings: Ah, I can see your point.**

 **kyrogue23: You'll have to wait until the next chapter for that.**

 **HYPE IS REAL: Yeaaah! Ryuko Versus Izanagi round 2!... Next chapter!**

 **THE EMPEROR: Okay, I will wait. Wait, I skipped No Late Day?... FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

* * *

Makoto woke up with a heavy head, his hand tied down to a chair. Trying to remember what had happened, it slowly came back. He had gone on a date with Ryuko, despise knowing each other for a few month's, they wanted to take the next step in their relationship.

But just as Makoto had left his house, something hit him on the head. Everything had gone black until he woke up. "You might have hit him too hard on the head Sanageyama.", a voice said, with another one claiming he did not. "Oh, quite it you two. He is waking up.", a third female voice said as the owner of said voice walking into Makoto's vision. "Good morning, cutie.", Nonon Jakuzure said as she sat down on his lap. Looking around Makoto saw that the rest of the Elite Four was also there.

"Greetings lady and gentlemen. May I ask why the Elite Four have kidnapped little old me?", Makoto asked, relaxing back into his chair, "Though if I might make an assumption, you have kidnapped me because I have trained Ryuko Matoi, and now you are looking for a way to defeat her or a weakness to exploit for the Sudden Death round.", he asked, correctly deducting why they had taken him. "Told ya, Gamagori. He is a smart one.", Jakuzure said.

"Though I doubt you neither your Lady or her dragon would condone this to kidnapped, correct?", he continued but the girl on his lap cut him off. "Don't worry about Lady Satsuki or Izanagi. Their up in the tower. So tell me, what is Matoi's weakness? You wouldn't mind telling little old me, do you?", she continued, placing her arms around his neck.

"Sorry Nonon-chan. I am already taken", Makoto said with a cheeky smile, angering the girl on his lap. Their attention was turned by a rining sound coming from Makoto's pants.

A angry Jakuzure reached down, pulling his phone from his pocket. The display showed that it was Ryuko calling. "Don't say anything about being kidnapped.", Sanageyama warned as Jakuzure accepted the call, placing the phone at his ear. "Hey, Ryuko. Sorry that I am late, but my motor had some trouble and then a few friends needed my help with something. Don't worry I will be there in 15 minutes. Yeah I am looking forward to tonight too.", Makoto said completely calm, as Ryuko hang up on the other end.

Turning his attention back to the Elite Four, he kicked Jakuzure from his lap into Sanageyama's arms, before turning his chair over. With a loud crash, the wooden chair broke, freeing Makoto.

Dodging one of Ira's tentacle whips with a shoulder role, Makoto grabbed a lead pipe, "This would have to do.", he muttered as he lunged at the group. In a moment of distraction, Gamagori was punched by Makoto in the abdomen. Jakuzure attempted to strike Makoto from behind as Gamagori fell, but was struck down as Makoto swung around to face him.

With two of the four Elite Four knocked out, Makoto immediately engaged Hoka and Sanageyama. Hoka managed to fend off Makoto's initial strikes by using a more defensive combat style, but he was knocked down mere seconds after the fall of his two compatriots.

Sanageyama was surprised, they were all struck down so fast by a mere No-star. He tried to uses his special eyes to anticipate his attacks, but Makoto was moving fast enough to nullify the advantage. Sanageyama unleashed a rapid series of unsuccessful attacks against Makoto, and was driven back into the center of the room by Makoto's steady offensive march.

Makoto guided the battle towards the second floor towards the a large window, which was quickly shattered by their missed attacks. The duelists then engaged in a brief flurry of bladework, but Sanageyama's slight lower speed provided an opening, allowing Makoto to end the bout with a swift kick to his jaw. Sanageyama was thrown off balance, staggering back and dropping his kendo sword. Uzu Sanageyama had been defeated by a mere No-Star, and was now at Makoto's mercy.

"I think you need to pick your fight where you actually stand at least a chance of winning.", Makoto taunted his opponent before fixing his hair as he made his escape, leaving a stunned Elite Four behind.

* * *

Driving quickly down the rode, but within the speed limit. Makoto arrived with one minute of time left as he quickly entered the restaurant. Looking around, he saw Ryuko sitting in the back boot. Walking over to her, he apologized a thousand times for being late, begging her to forgive him. "Hey it's alright. You helped out some friends, that a good enough excuse to me.", Ryuko waved it off as he sat down.

"You look great." Makoto told her, his girlfriend replaying that he didn't look bad himself. It was then that she spotted a spot on his head, she asked what happened but he told her he had bumped his head this morning against one of his closet.

"So, what are you having?", Makoto asked. She pondered it for a moment before going for some ginger pork noodles. After Makoto paid for their dinner, Makoto drove them back to his house for their special evening. Even though the Elite Four had ambushed him earlier this evening at his house, after the trashing he gave them he doubted they would show their faces again, and besides, Ryuko was now with him, they wouldn't stand a chance.

The two sat in his living room for a while, sipping away at some tea. Both were blushing as they made their way to his room, the futon was already spread out.

"You can't tell anyone this, but I'm... I'm a little nervous, Makoto.", she admitted, as she hugged him. Makoto nodded, returning the hug, placing a kiss on her forehead. "If you're not sure about this, I don't mind if you want to call it off. It is pretty nerve wracking the first time.", he tried to calm her, but she shook her head, saying she would be okay with a smile.

He smiled back, slowly leaning towards her. She did the same, their noses brushing against one another until finally their lips met, the first kiss setting their lips tingling in spite of the slight awkwardness. While they kissed, they started to undress each other, and before long the two lovers were completely naked. Makoto hand came up to rest on the back of her slender neck, her arms came up to rest on his chest, feeling the tone of his muscles.

"Not too bad...", Makoto complimented as they broke apart, their breathing a little heavier than before as he studied her body. Ryuko grinned, shoved him so that he fell on his back, quickly turning to straddle him and pinning the white haired teen down expertly. "'Not too bad'? Don't get a big head, there will be know living with you.", she said looking down at him. Makoto couldn't help but grin at the sight, he admired her athletic form, his penis stirring between his legs at the sight.

She smirked at him, leaning down to give him another kiss, while rubbing her slit along his hard shaft, his hands coming to rest on her firm backside and giving it a squeeze.

"This is my first time, please be gentle.", Ryuko asked as her boyfriend nodded, she watched as the tip brushed against her damp slit, held upright by one of her hands. Ryuko rubbed it against her vagina a couple of times, biting her lower lip as she prepared to lose her virginity.

Ryuko gingerly lowered herself onto his shaft, the tip slowly entering her warm body and sending shivers through both of them. She closed her eyes tightly, pressing down a little harder until his penis broke through her hymen, sending a jolt of pain through her. Ryuko pitched forward slightly, landing on his chest with a small hiss of pain. Ryuko brought his arms up to hug her firmly, holding her still as she adjusted to the new feeling of being filled. "You okay?", he asked.

She nodded into his shoulder, her arms hugging him tighter as she felt the pain start to fade away, being replaced by a complete feeling.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine.", she replied, pushing herself back up onto her hands. Starting slowly, the black haired eased herself back up until only the head of his shaft remained in her before pressing back down, a quiet moan escaping her as her inner walls were caressed by the hard length.

"You're doing great, Ryuko.", Makoto said, getting little more than a short nod in return as she continued to ride him. His hands rested on her thighs, caressing the soft skin even as she continued to hump him.

Already, Ryuko was feeling the pleasure building to incredible heights even after just a few minutes. He was feeling the same, her passage much tighter than what he was used to and driving him to climax much quicker.

"Makoto, I can't hold on much longer!", Ryuko moaned bucking her hips on his shaft as fast as she could. He responded in kind, bracing his legs and thrusting back into her welcoming body.

"Me either!", Makoto shouted, hearing her moan one final time above him just as her pussy tightened around his shaft in orgasm, waves of pleasure surging through her. He grunted one final time, shooting his seed and filling her as his own climax hit.

Shuddering, Ryuko collapsed on top of him, the pair panting heavily as they allowed themselves to recover from their exertions. A minute passed before either of them moved, his hands moving to gently massage her back as she turned her head to stare at him. Her eyes were soft, dreamily content from her first orgasm as she took in his handsome face, "That... was... amazing." her smile not leaving her face, before her eyes became heavy and she fell asleep in Makoto's arms, he soon followed her, falling asleep with a content smile.

* * *

 **-UUUUUUUUUUUUCK, I forgot!**

 **Now then on to some... Wait what? We already finished this chapter? Oh... uhm, well thanks for reading and thank you for everyone who reviews, favorite and follows this story, you beautiful bastards. Yeah so... next chapter has Ryuko Vs Izanagi round 2... So look forward to it. I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: Izanagi Versus Ryuko

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome, to another installment of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites. I have been really looking forward to this chapter and I hope you enjoy it just as much as I had writing it. Now on to some reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: Ayup, the battle is going to be a lot more even than the last time. Glad you liked the fight between Makoto and the Elite Four.**

 **Guilty Pleasure: I would like to do that too, but probably not in this story. Maybe in a side story one of these days. Out of curiosity, which song of Ninja Sex Party?**

 **THE EMPEROR: That's what my dad use to call me!**

 **Now on to some story.**

* * *

Both Ryuko and Makoto woke up at the same time, blue eyes looking into yellow ones. As it was still early they both snuggled against each other and decided to sleep in. A few moments later, Makoto opened his eyes to see the brown eyes and the Cheshire grin of Mako Mankanshoku.

"Wha! Mako!?", Makoto said, using the blanket to cover, the now awaken, Ryuko's still naked body. "Good morning, love birds! I brought you breakfast!", she showed them a tray of all sort of sandwiches, pancakes, mugs of coffee, tea and orange juice. "My mom helped me make everything, after everything you two did last night, we guessed that you needed plenty to refuel.", she said happily.

Though the two were happy for the food, there was still something, "Mako! Do you mind!? I am indecent!", Makoto said, making his friend look surprised at him. "Of course I do not mind, silly. I have already seen you naked! And I share a house with Ryuko, so I have already seen her naked.", the two lovers looked at each other and they couldn't help but chuckle at Mako's happiness.

* * *

"I am disappointed. In all four of you.", Izanagi said, arc's of lightning occasionally springing from his body as he looked down on on the Elite Four, "When Lady Satsuki ordered you to leave Makoto Ryuu to me, she meant leave him to me. I expected this kind of behavior from Uzu and Hoka but from you Nonon? You disappoint me most of all, Ira.", to further prove his displeasure with them, Izanagi forced them on his knees with only the power of his mind.

They tried to bring up excused and their reason for kidnapping Ryuu, but Izanagi wasn't having any of it, "Had it been anyone else who had plainly ignored lady Satsuki's orders, I would have executed them where they stood.", he said as he released them from his power. "Don't make me regret giving you all this second or third chance.", those last two words were directed at Uzu, "Now come, we still have one day left before the Sudden Death Round and I have reserved the karaoke room. I think Hoka's terrible singing voice is enough punishment for you."

* * *

That evening, Makoto and Ryuko were sitting in his backyard, with a sleeping Mako on his couch. "Yeah, Makoto?", he turned his gaze to her, "What were your parents like?", Ryuko looked at him. Makoto turned his gaze to the sky, thinking back, "My mother was a scientist, she... passed away. And my father, I never knew him.", he told her. He felt Ryuko's smaller hand on his shoulder, "We're the same in that regard. My mom died shortly after I was born, and my dad was a scientist who was always in his lab. He and I didn't get along all that good. So he send me off to a boarding school, I was always getting into fights then, and by my first year in high school I was a complete punk."

"You know your not alone anymore right?", Makoto asked her when she was done explaining what happened to her father. "You now have Senketsu, Mako, her family who care about you... and me I guess.", he said with a slight chuckle. She rubbed her fingers through his white hair, "I know.", she added with a smile. "Ryuko, no matter what happens tomorrow. I want you to know... that I love you."

She gave him a playful punch to his shoulder as she laughed, "What kind of love confession is that?", she had to laugh even louder as he rubbed his shoulder, "Love you too, Makoto."

* * *

The next day, Makoto, Ryuko and Mako were driving on Makoto's motorbike towards school. "So any tips on the op coming fights?", Ryuko asked, "Gamagori Goku-Uniform can be countered from within, I suggest attacking until he goes to its next stage and finish him off then. That trick you pulled on Sanageyama won't work a second time, so use the vibrate technique to nullify his special eyes. Jakuzure will probably use music based attacks, so try to think of a way to reflect them. And Inumuta, just attack the entire arena.", Makoto explained as he stopped right in front of Honnoji Academy.

"What do you suggest for Izanagi?", Ryuko asked as she got stepped off the motorcycle with Mako. "You will face him last, every move you will preform against the Elite Four, he will have either use an improved version of it and or find a counter for it. Keep a few tricks up your sleeve, give it everything you got, use all your skills to defeat him. It won't be easy.", Makoto advised as he put his helmet back on, "There is something I have to make care off. But I will be there when your battle against Izanagi starts.", he added with a smile as he rode off.

* * *

"So what have you done in the last seven days?", Satsuki asked as she and Izanagi made their way towards the top of Honnoji Academy. "I have been cleaning up the student body, taking any One-Star and Two-Stars who didn't deserve their uniforms.", Izanagi told her as they arrived just in front of the door that led to the roof. Satsuki stopped him, removing his mask for a moment, placing a kiss on his mouth, "That will have to last us untill the day is over.", she said as he place his mask back on and they walked on the roof.

Down below them were the surviving students, with Satsuki and Izanagi looking down on them, "Students of Honnoji Adacemy!", Satsuki began starting to speak, addressing the student body, "For the past week, you have fought long and hard. But the fight has only just begun! Welcome to the Sudden Death Runoff! Every battle of the last week has been recorded and now we know who the survives are. Based on what happens today, I will determent who gains Three-Star status!", as his queen finished, Izanagi raised his hand raising multiple platforms into the air. One big one in the center, five medium ones floating slightly above the main one and many smaller ones to reach the medium five.

"The five platforms are your next challenge! Fight your way to the top of one and be a front runner in the election!", Satsuki continued and with that the fighting broke out. It wasn't long before Hoka, Ira, Nonon and Uzu had made it to the top of one of the five medium platforms, and not much later, Ryuko occupy the fifth one.

"It seems the Elite Four lives up to their name.", Izanagi said with a slight hint of pride in his voice. "Did you expect anything different, Izzy?", Nonon asked him cheekily with a wink.

The four of them then asked for a additional rule, they all wanted to face Ryuko one-on-one. Satsuki looked to her dragon, who was standing on her right side, "It would be a explosive finally.", Izanagi he stated his opinion, it would also allow him to see if Matoi had any new moves. "That it would at that.", Satsuki agreed, as she allowed the one-on-one fights.

Ryuko smirked, it seemed that Makoto was right, "Fine with me. But when I defeat them, I want a rematch with you Izanagi! And if I win, not only will you give me back my Scissor Blade and tell me who killed my father, but you will take off that mask in front of everyone here."

An uproar was heard down below them, Satsuki was about to protest but she knew Izanagi was looking forward to a rematch, "And what would he get if he wins?", she asked, her boyfriend being curiosh too. "If he wins, I will join you and become his apprentice."

Satsuki smiled then announced the King Of The Hill battle, the first round consisted of Ryuko versus Ira.

Ira jumped to the main platform, "I am Lady Satsuki's impenetrable shield! I challenge you! And I will crush you!", he declared as Ryuko transformed Senketsu in its battle form.

Using the exploits Makoto had pointed out to her, Ryuko defeated the Elite Four with medium difficulty, each time transforming into a new form. What amazed everyone the most was during the fight with Nonon when Senketsu acquired the ability of flight. "Impressive.", Izanagi admitted, this could be fun after all. Ryuko wanted to get to the main fight, but Izanagi told her to take a short break.

* * *

So Ryuko was eating the lunch Mako's mom had made, "Hey, you want to have some tea?", Mako offered as the black haired girl accepted, "The lunch my mom made is going to give you a million horse power! You are going to wipe the floor with Izanagi."

"Found yourself in another pickle, Matoi.", it was Aikuro Mikisugi. Mako greeted him enthusiastically, but Ryuko wasn't so excited. She also asked if he was going to cheer Ryuko on, but he place a pin in her head, freeing Mako in her place.

"Bastard! What the hell did you do to her!?", Ryuko demanded to know as she stood up. Aikuro explained that he just hit a pressure point to knock her out so that they can talk. Ryuko was not pleased by what he said. "Drop out of the fight with Izanagi.", he said, making her angry, "He is on a whole different level than when you last faced him.", he explained before showing her a file, "Chances are big that he is the results of Project Izanagi. A research project headed by Soichiro

Kiryuin himself. The goal was to create a being who could absorb Life Fibers like a Kamui could, and according to the reports, they succeeded. Nobody know what this weapon's end goal was, but Izanagi has been defeating every single Two and One Stars he could find the last seven days. But this is the most interesting part, at least for you, the head researcher who worked on Project Izanagi was called Makoto Ryuu.", at this Ryuko looked stunned, "Except she was a woman."

Ryuko looked at the ground, before looking back at her home room teacher, "What a bunch of crap, me and Senketsu are going to wipe the floor with Izanagi, then we are going to force his queen to tell me the answers I seek. Now hurry and snap Mako out of it. Talking to her makes me feel a whole lot better than talking to you."

Aikuro conceded, removing the pin from Mako, wishing her luck as he left to make a phone call. As the teacher walked off, Mako noted that Ryuko was glaring at him, but she told her it was nothing.

* * *

And so the time came, Ryuko stood in the center platform as Izanagi descended from the stairs, his cloak floating behind him. As he entered the arena, the stairs disappeared. "My power has doubled since our last fight.", Ryuko declared as Senketsu transformed. "Good, double the pride, double the fall.", Izanagi said as he drew his katana.

"Begin.", Satsuki gave the starting sign, Ryuko charging forward began to duel atop the main platform, with neither of them able to gain any sort of advantage for a considerable period. After a time, Ryuko suddenly intensified her attack, forcing a surprised Izanagi to retreat to the edge of the platform. Taking advantage of Izanagi's precarious position, Ryuko kicked him in the chest, sending the dragon down to a lower platform, landing in a heap.

Getting back on his feet, Izanagi jumped towards forward, reaching Ryuko in short order and struck at the young woman with his katana, forcing her on the defense. After a brief flurry of swordplay, Ryuko leaps away from Izanagi as he drove his katana, in an attempt to stab her, but the young woman backflipped out of the way and onto a higher platform behind her.

Instead of charging after her, Izanagi hurled bolts of lighting from his finger tips at Ryuko, who managed to duck to the side quickly enough to avoid her opponents blue bolts, but she felt the platform being pulled down by Izanagi's telekinesis, as it fell, Ryuko slid down it and her Scissor Blade ready.

Izanagi strode over to the place Ryuko had fallen, "You are strong, Matoi. You have anger, you have hate, but you don't use them.", he said as he pulled the Scissor Blade from the holster on his back, "I know how I will break you out of that. When I am done with you here, I will hunt down your boyfriend, Makoto Ryuu. Right in front of your eyes, I will execute him. Only then... will you have my permission to become my apprentice."

With that, Ryuko's rage exploded, using her hate and anger to boost her physical prowess, she attacked Izanagi with such intensity that sparks came off their swords. Izanagi was taken completely off guard by Ryuko's sudden increase in power and aggression, was forced onto his back foot and quickly driven onto the center of the platform. Ryuko continued to hammer Izanagi with vicious power attacks until, after a few more blows, Ryuko drove Izanagi's katana aside with an undercut.

Ryuko made one last powerful overhand blow with her Scissor Blade against his, and much to her surprise, she had managed to shattered Izanagi's one. Ryuko look at her weapon in surprise, before it dawned on her, the thing she thought was the Replica Blade was the real Scissor Blade all along. How had Makoto managed to secure it?

Looking at her opponent, she saw that pieces of the Replica Blade had damaged Izanagi's mask, some of the pieces were stuck in it as it slowly started to fall apart. The area around the left eye broke off, revealing strains of white hair. Izanagi moved his hand to his face, gripping the remains of his mask, tearing it off. The entire school was left stunned, Izanagi had removed his mask. But none of them were left frozen like Ryuko, "No, it can't be...", she muttered. Blood dripping down from his fore head, the now unmasked Izanagi chuckled, "Very good... my apprentice.", he complimented her, as his face looked identical to her friend, trainer and boyfriend, Makoto Ryuu.

* * *

 **And this is a good place to stop! Oh no, Izanagi looks the same as Makoto, what can that mean!? I wanted to thank everyone who read, reviews, favorite and follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you will have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Truth

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites. I hope you enjoyed the twist at the end of last chapter because now we are going to see the result! Anyways on to the reviews!**

 **THE EMPEROR: Oh really? Glad you got the Bane reference.**

 **superhuman: So your cold and distance to people, but you are warm and supportive to the people you care about? Not a bad personality to have, to be honest.**

 **Assassin5027: Well in nearly all my works there is a Star Wars reference, it is only my second favorite movie series of all time, but I am glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **kyrogue23: You will see, though I agree. Izzy could beat Ryuko or Satsuki one-on-one but if they would team up... yeah they win.**

 **HYPE IS REAL: Glad you like the twist!**

 **Now on to some story!**

* * *

"What's wrong, Matoi? You look like you have seen a ghost.", Izanagi said with an amused smirk, blood dripping down from the front of his head, with a flick of his wrist, his katana shot back to his hand. "You... you... BASTARD!", Ryuko's rage exploded once again, her rage alone send Izanagi flying across the platform and slamming into the ground.

"Wait, isn't that the same guy we kidnapped two days ago?", Uzu asked from down below to his fellow defeated Elite Four. Hoka stated that it seemed so, "Oh crap we have kidnapped Izzy!", Nonon said shocked, no wonder he was so angry with them last night, during the karaoke night he almost didn't want to sing 'Bad Romance' with her! Though Nonon had to admit that he was hiding a handsome face under that mask.

Ryuko charged forward, her Scissor Blade ready to strike but Izanagi quickly recovered, and retaliated with a powerful barrage of lightning that sent the enraged Ryuko flying. Ryuko began to circle the dragon as he attempted to blast her with another bolt of lightning. Ryuko grounded the blast on her Scissor Blade. Angling his katana into a guard position, Izanagi awaited Ryuko.

Ryuko promptly charged at Izanagi and attacked, but Izanagi quickly deflected her's initial attack and her subsequent jab. After a quick flurry of bladework, Ryuko slashed at Izanagi's legs, but he overleapt the attack and flourished his sword to drive Ryuko back as he landed. She attacked again, attempting to regain the offensive, but was forced into retreat by Izanagi's elegant bladework. He quickly seized the offensive, the precision bladework wearing away at Ryuko's defense.

Despite the energy efficiency of her's defense, his's precision was so great that most of Ryuko's defensive slashes missed Izanagi's blade entirely, forcing her to awkwardly scramble to fend off Izanagi's attacks and quickly tiring her.

Eventually Ryuko, was pulled into a bladelock. "Everything you said! Everything you did! Was a lie!? That night we spend together! Did you lie even when you said that you loved me!?", she shouted, only becoming angrier at Izanagi, who got a wide grin on his face. He pushed Ryuko's blade aside, and suddenly jabbed at Ryuko's arm, cutting it across the side. As Ryuko fell back, Izanagi stayed on her, slashing the young woman across the leg and bringing her down.

"I have absolutely no idea what your talking about, Matoi.", Izanagi said, his words cutting her deeper than any blade ever could.

As Izanagi raised his katana to deliver the final strike against Ryuko, another katana reached the blow just in time to block it. Now it was Izanagi's turn to be shocked, he was staring into his own face, albeit instead of shock, this version of his face was filled with anger. "Never thought I would see you again.", Izanagi said spitefully as he relented the attack.

The entire arena was shocked once again, first there was the reveal of Izanagi's face and now there were two of them. Makoto helped Ryuko back up to her feet. "What... How? Two Makoto's?", she asked but Izanagi broke out in laughter. "He told you that was his name?", Izanagi said to the other white haired young man, "Our mothers name, very original Izanami.".

Ryuko glared at the two, "So you did lie to me?", she said throwing his arm off her. "Only about my real name. I did it to try and lure Izanagi out of Satsuki's and by extension Ragyo's gaze. I thought that if he thought that our mother was in the city would try to find her.", Makoto explained, trying to convince her, "But everything else, I did not lie about. Especially when I said I loved you."

"Then start explaining, Makoto or what ever your name is!", Ryuko demanded, her rage building up once again. Makoto nodded, "Alright, my real name is Izanami Ryuu, my mother's name was Makoto Ryuu. I am the older twin brother of Izanagi, we...", but Izanami suddenly stopped when a voice only Ryuko, Izanagi, Satsuki and himself could hear.

"More... give me more...", a cold female voice whispered. They didn't need to looked around for the source for long, as it seemed that Izanagi's coat had come to life. The blood dripping from the wound on his head had reach his coat, three drops had spilled on it.

"No way, another Kamui?", Hoka said in amazement, as everyone else was left in shock too. Screams of pain were soon heard around the arena as Izanagi was forced to his knees from the pain caused by the Kamui. "We have to get it off him!", Izanami said, and Ryuko had to agree, Izanagi without a Kamui was bad enough.

"Remember, pain is just weakness leaving the body.", the voice of Satsuki reached his ears, as the duo charged at the crouching Izanagi, who threw them back with a powerful telekinetic wave.

Izanagi smiled at his girlfriend, before his expression turned back to determent as he slowly raised back to his feet, "Stay where you are and watch! Do not ask the sparrow how the eagle soars! You aspire to no more than the shallow thoughts of commoners! I will not allow ANYONE to beat me! My will is absolute! A Kamui is just clothing and I shall make it bow... TO! MY! WILL!", Izanagi shouted from the top of his lungs, as bolts of lightning struck the ground around them.

As the smoke disappeared, Izanagi had forced his Kamui to bow to his will. Izanagi's white coat tails had got a tattered look, under it he wore a skin tight body suit, showing off his muscular upper body, the leg part of the body suit seemed to be made out of muscle tissue and his boots have fused into the suit. The part that once contained his masked had become sharper and more pointier. Blue circuit lines appeared all over the upper body and the legs. His bowl cut had become larger, reaching down his neck and floating in his power.

"Life Fiber Synchronized, Kamui... Ryuchi!", Izanagi declared as with his will alone he was able to nearly force his twin brother and Ryuko off the platform. "Amazing, I never knew a Kamui could grant so much power.", he said in amazement, "Now where were we?"

Izanami attempted to attack Izanagi by telekinetically ripping platforms out of air and hurling them at his twin. When the Izanagi merely destroyed the platforms by the force of his will, Izanami countered by unleashed a barrage of lightning at Izanagi.

The dragon effortlessly caught the lightning and deflected it back at Ryuko, who deflected it into the sky above. Izanami looked stunned by his brothers new power but proceeded to unleash a second blast, but as a show of his power, Izanagi absorbed the bolt completely, with no need for deflection, showing them the clear futility of this assault.

As Izanami did this, Ryuko leaps into action, unleashing her full power against Izanagi. However, Izanagi's own mastery of his power allowed him to hold off Ryuko's relentless attacks, and seize the offensive. As the duel continued, Izanagi decided to change tactics and in a burst of speed, appeared on top of Honnoji Academy, looking down at his opponents. He smirks; Ryuko not waiting for her boyfriend, jumps onto an extrusion on the wall, and begins running up the side of the building, her Scissor Blade held out at her side.

Izanagi then began to throw waves of platforms at Ryuko, but the young woman used her own power and Scissor Blade to either dodge or destroy Izanagi's improvised projectiles. He walks up to the very edge of the roof before he jumps off, his body parallel with the ground, his katana at his side.

The two pass each other, turning their head to the other before continuing on their way. Taking flight, Ryuko chased after him but much to everyone's surprised, Izanagi stopped in mid air, turning around and sprouting two energy wings from his back. The two clashed in mid-air, the shock of the attack shattering every glass in Honnoji Academy. After another few flurry's of Swordplay, the two landed back on the platform.

Ryuko then felt it, she knew Izanami felt it too, the two of them were exhausted, while Izanagi only seemed to get stronger by the minute. Before either if them could come up with a strategy, Izanagi broke down in laughter once again. "Amazing! I never knew a battle between two Kamui's could be so intense! No wonder Satsuki insisted on wearing her own against yours. After a fight like this... any other fight will be garbage in comparison.", he said closing his eyes, savoring the very memory of this fight, "My brother has chosen a good mate.", he complimented them as he opened his eyes, ready for more.

As he slowly made his way towards Ryuko and Izanami, a teenage girl of medium height, dressed in a richly adorned pink lolita-styled dress with matching boots and fingerless gloves, landed in between them. She has very long blond hair styled in drill-like pigtails, with smaller locks framing her face. Her eyes are sapphire blue, with highlights that resemble a smiling face.

Before anyone could ask who she was, "Izanagi! Get out of there!", the worried voice of Satsuki's reached him. " _Why does Satsuki sound so panicked? I never seen her lose it like that."_ , he thought turning his attention back to the new arrival. "Who in the hell is that chick.", Ryuko wondered, but all Izanami and Senketsu could tell her that she was bad news.

"What is the meaning of this, Nui Harime?", Satsuki calmly ordered to know. The girl now named, Harime gave a cutsie smile, making the three teens on the platform sick to their stomach. "This isn't fair lady Satsuki! You should have told me you allowed other people to fight your dragon!"

Satsuki simply told her that she wasn't obligated to tell her anything, "Don't be like that! I thought we were way closer!", Harime started but Izanagi interrupted her. "I think you are at the right place, the Anime conventions is in the next town.", he said, gaining the attention from Harime.

"Wow, a maskless Izanagi! I always knew you were hiding such a handsome face under that ugly mask! Your silky white hair, your cold pale skin! Your simply breath taking! I am going to be all tingly all day!", she said with a flirty smile.

"I have a bad feelings about this", Senketsu said, as Izanagi now had his Ryuchi, he could understand other Kamui's. _"Of all the times for Harime to show up... It's just like her to send her... It's now all up to you, my beloved Izanagi."_ , Satsuki thought as things escalated even more after this. To convince Ryuko to fight her, Harime showed her a purple Scissor Blade, the other one who had been stolen after her father's murder.

"It was you... you did it?", Ryuko said slowly, which Harime confirmed and with that, Ryuko's rage exploded, destroying what was left of the main platform.

* * *

 **And that is the point where we will stop for today. The plot is thickening, isn't it? Anyways, I wanted to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorite and follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: La Vie Est Drole

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites! Just a heads up, there is a lemon in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and now on to answer some reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: Ayup, he would have had his ass handed to him. And if he has an Kamui... you'll see...**

 **Chance Green G King: Glad it got you interested.**

 **superhuman: You know it!**

 **THE EMPEROR: I knew it! *insert evil laugh***

 **Now on to some damn story.**

* * *

Meanwhile thousands of miles away, Ragyo Kiryuin had taken a refreshing bath before she decided on which dressed would adorn her body that day. After selecting the dress, she walked out to meet her personal assistant and servants standing in front of her personal helicopter.

"Sorry for being late, Hoomaru.", Ragyo said as everyone around her bowed before her. "Not at all ma'm, I have to inform you of recent developments at Honnoji Academy.", Rei Hoomaru a young, dark-skinned woman with a light purple hair styled in locs. She has golden hoop earrings in both ears. Her attire consists of a white business suit complete with a white shirt, white tie, white shorts, white thigh highs and white pumps. "Yes, what is it?", Ragyo asked, Hoomaru wouldn't waste her time if it was something trivial. "It seems Izanagi has awoken Ryuchi, ma'm."

The older woman couldn't help but smile at this, "Then events are moving faster than I anticipated. Let us proceed to the home office.", she said with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Honnoji Academy, her anger and rage had gotten the better of her, transforming her and Senketsu into some abomination, bent only on destruction. "This is bad... If she doesn't calm down, she will die from blood loss in a few minutes.", Izanami said, before turning to his twin. "Izanagi, we have to work together if we want to save Ryuko.", Izanami said, his twin scoffing. "You assume that I care if she lives or dies.", his twin said while the other glared at him, "I will only help you out because the only one who gets to defeat Matoi, is me. I hope you have a plan."

The twins readied their swords, "I will use my ability to stun Life Fibers, momentarily forcing Ryuko to be unable to move. You must use Ryuchi's unique ability to temporary absorb other Kamui.", Izanami explained as the two charged. "What makes you think I will give her Kamui back after the fight?", Izanami said as the two were pulled in a bladelock between monster Ryuko and Harime. "Because if you don't, you have no opponent to test your new abilities on.", Izanami remarked with a smirk, his brother glaring at him.

"Oh, does the Ryuu twins want to play too? Hmm... I guess I can think of something to do with two handsome studs!", Harime said in her cutsie voice, before being send flying by a flick of Izanagi's wrist. "Ryuko! Control yourself!", Izanami shouted, the attention of the abomination was now on the Ryuu twins. It charged towards the twins, raising its sword arm to strike but Izanami raised his hands, catching her in a bright blue bubble, forcing her to stop.

"Izanagi do it now!", he said, already struggling to keep Ryuko under control. The younger twin charged forward, jabbing the abomination straight at the same time Izanami lost control of the bubble.

The abomination roared in pain as the Kamui was turned into threads, joining Ryuchi, if even if it was temporary but it had the desired effect. A now unconscious, naked Ryuko was caught in Izanami's arms, who covered her in his own No-Star coat, to preserve her decency. A small stream of blood leaked from his nose, it had taken a lot from his freezing someone of Ryuko and Senketsu's power.

Izanagi meanwhile was done absorbing, Senketsu. Out of his right shoulder, a single feather wing had sprouted, the circuits on the right side of his Kamui had turned bright red. "Amazing.", Izanagi said, studying his new wing, "There is so much I need to learn about my Kamui."

"You two are no fun! To think I wanted to be DP by...", Harime whined with a pouted but she was cut off by the appearance of Satsuki, who banned her from Honnoji Academy. "The only ones who will deal with Ryuko Matoi and her Kamui are Izanagi and myself. If you disobey me, Grand Couturier or not, you will be annihilated.", she then gestured Izanagi to follow her.

Izanagi looked at his twin and Ryuko, he ejected Senketsu from Ryuchi, returning it back to its sailor uniform. "Take care of her. Know that once she is back to full health, I will come for Senketsu.", as he left the uniform behind, before following his queen.

* * *

In Satsuki's chamber, Izanagi transformed his Kamui back to its trench coat form. Satsuki was looking at him with relieve. "Is there something wrong?", he asked, turning to his girlfriend. "You idiot, you could have become seriously hurt by Harime.", she said in a worried tone, walking up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Izanagi himself wrapped his arms over her shoulders, "I'm sorry to worry you, I was just so caught up with my new power that I didn't take your feelings in consideration.", he said, rubbing his head against her hair, "Is there something I can do to make it up?"

"Well, there is something...", her voice trailed off, the intent clear to him. "Anything." he said, feeling her fingers press up on his chin and standing up, following her lead until their lips came together in a quick kiss. Her smile grew more seductive, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Let's try it out now.", Izanagi said, as she moved to the side of her desk now and bracing her hands on it. "Something light to begin with, I think. How about some ass worship?", he followed her around to stand behind her, his eyes taking in every inch of her. Deep blue eyes, her black hair and her fantastic figure.

She kept her eyes on him, enjoying how handsome he seemed right now. "First, you'll need to get on your knees."

"Sure." he said, getting to his knees, hands reaching up to rise her skirt up, coming face to face with her smooth rear. He blinked, surprised to find a lack of underwear until he noticed that she was wearing a g-string. Izanagi couldn't help but grin at the sight, Satsuki noticing and smiling herself.

"Enjoying the view, Izanagi?" she asked, seeing him nod. She could feel his hands rubbing along her hips, fingers starting to curl around the top of her g-string. "Ah ah ah, you naughty boy." she chided him, getting a confused look from him. "You have to do what I say."

"Oh, right, sorry." he apologized.

"It's alright, but remember that." Satsuki said, leaning forward until she was at a ninety degree angle. "First, start by gently massaging my ass." He nodded, his hands coming around to softly caress her rear. The movements themselves may not have had the impact that massaging her vagina or tweaking her nipple might have had, but it had a strange quality to it that had Satsuki enjoying it.

Every so often he would give her cheeks a firm squeeze, Satsuki moving her hips a little to press her ass more into his hands. "Like this?" he asked, seeing her nod back at him. Izanagi started to increase the amount of times he squeezed her butt, kneading her cheeks firmly with both hands. She let out an encouraging moan, finding the idea of being completely in charge just as arousing as the actual touching.

"That's right." she murmured, not quite able to stop herself reaching down to run a finger along her clothed slit. She could feel the fabric starting to get damp, wanting to add to her pleasure. "Okay, take the g-string off." she ordered, feeling his fingers curl around the thin fabric again only to pull it down almost sensually. The white haired young man could see her wet pussy now, his mouth opening slightly and his tongue starting to come out in anticipation. He remembered just how much he had enjoyed the taste of her vagina, and wanted to taste it some more.

"Don't do that." she whispered huskily back to him, seeing his face starting to come forward unconsciously. Izanagi swallowed, knowing that he had to follow her instructions. "You let me take care of that, I want you to kiss my ass now." He nodded, bringing his lips forward to plant a light kiss on her right butt cheek. Satsuki moaned encouragingly again, the hand that had been teasing herself through the g-string returning to run along her exposed slit. This time her moan had a pleasured note in among the simple teasing, feeling his moist lips kissing along her ass even as she started to insert a single finger into herself. He could feel his pants becoming very constrictive, his penis hardening rapidly at the whole situation.

"Lady Satsuki, can I..." he started, her gaze coming down to see one of his hands cupped around his crotch. "Okay, but don't finish before me." she said. "Wouldn't dream of it.", he responded before his hands got to work on his belt and jeans, still kissing her rear. Soon enough his erection popped free of its confines, his left hand staying down to stroke at the rigid length while his right returned to her hip.

"Mmm, I think it's time to move onto the next part." Satsuki said, the hand that was fingering her vagina stopping for a second to rest on her ass, easing one cheek to the side to give him a clear view of her anus. "I want you to lick me there."

He blinking for a second at her instruction, "Alright, my lady.", putting his tongue into her ass. He never would have thought about doing it himself, but the idea itself didn't deter him at all. He paused for one second to lick at where her fingers had touched, tasting a little of her sweet juices to tempt himself even further. Izanagi licked his lips, his hand pulling her other cheek to the side as well to give his tongue a clear path. Tentatively he extended his tongue, leaning forward until the tip pressed against the centre of her anus.

"Ooooh...", she moaned quietly, the strange feeling of his moist tongue on her anus sending a quick shiver through her. It felt a little odd to him as well, though not unpleasant. Slowly he traced circles around the opening, drawing another moan of pleasure from her. She returned her hand to its original task, two fingers sliding back into her vagina to caress her inner walls and increase the pleasure she felt.

A few minutes passed, Izanagi continuing to tease her rear with his tongue much to her delight. The young man changed his motions from light circling to a more rapid flick, his hand going back to massaging her ass even as he increased the pace of the hand jerking himself off. Her pleasured moans got slightly louder, probing fingers matching the speed of his tongue as they plunged in and out of her slick passage. He could smell her arousal, the scent of her womanhood driving him over the edge as well.

"Nnngh, Izanagi!" she groaned, her hand rapidly rubbing at her pussy, quickly stuffed her other hand into her mouth as she felt her climax hit, her loud moan muffled by the digits hastily crammed inside.

Realizing that she was finished, Izanagi slowed his licking even while his hand continued to work at his penis. He was pretty close as well, looking down to see him continue to masturbate while kneeling. "Cum on my ass...", she panted, looking back at him with an exhausted look. The young man didn't need to be told twice, standing up and working his hand over the length as fast as he could. His spare hand kept her ass spread, the tip of his cock aimed squarely at her anus until he groaned, his own climax washing over him as he shot his seed all over her bare ass.

Thick ropes of cum spurted from his penis, landing on her exposed anus as well as her butt cheeks, some of it even landing on her pussy to mix with the excess juices.

* * *

Ryuko woken up at Mako's house. She was hostile at first, thinking Izanami was Izanagi, until it came back to her what had happened. She requested to be left alone, Izanami at first didn't want to, but he respected her request. He was sitting outside her door, thinking about how everything got out of hand. Ryuko was suppose to defeat Izanagi, giving him the chance to talk to his little brother and convince him that serving Ragyo and her daughter was the wrong thing to do.

"What's cooking, good looking?", Mako said as she suddenly sat down next to him. Izanami had grown quiet fond of the little brown haired girl sitting next to him, she always had that positive attitude, always know the thing to say to bring him or Ryuko a smile.

"Nothing, Mako. Just thinking about stuff.", Izanami said, resting the back of his head against the wall. Mako then started to ask him a bunch of questions, "How do you know Izanagi? Why do you have a grudge against lady Satsuki? What should I call you, Makoto or Izanami? Why is your hair white, does it make you feel old?".

After calming her down, Izanami started to speak. "Now where should I begin... Izanagi is my younger twin brother, we are both subjects of Project, the files my mother left me said that the intent of the project was to create a being capable of absorbing Life Fibers, but the reports didn't say the reason as to why. My grudge is not against Satsuki, but more to her mother and how they use my little brother after what she has done to my mother.", Izanami explained, as Mako listened.

"Izanami is my real name, but if you prefer to call me Makoto, I wouldn't mind it.", he continued as she nodded, "I don't know why my hair is white, and no is does not make me feel old."

A few hours later, Izanami took a tray with Ryuko's dinner to the bedroom, finding her sitting straight up. Placing the tray beside her, he took a seat beside her, neither one saying anything for a while.

After a half hour of silence, Izanami broke the silence, "Do you want to talk about it?", he slowly said. Ryuko turned her gaze down before she started to speak. "I lost it. I couldn't hold my damned rage back, I wanted to kill Nui Harime... Even if I had to destroy everything.", she said feeling ashamed.

"Your emotions got the better of you, it happens to the best of them.", Izanami said, Ryuko asked him if they happen to transform into monster's. "Most don't.", he admitted, "But most of them haven't been through what you have.", he placed his hand on hers, lightly squeezing it. "Izanami... I don't think it's save to wear Senketsu anymore..."

Suddenly another No-Star student named Shinjiro Nagita, entered the room. Supposedly, he was a former member of the Newspaper Club before he got banned from school grounds. He was well aware of all of Satsuki's wrongdoings, and wanted someone to stand up to her. "How did you survive?", Izanami asked, Nagita looking at him in surprise, "The students who get banned from school grounds are usually hunted down and executed by Izanagi.", he continued to explain.

Nagita come up with a flimsy excuse, but Izanami didn't trust it. If he knew his brother, he would rather die than fail his queen. Nagita tried to convince Ryūko to don Senketsu and lead the revolution against Satsuki. However, Ryūko disagrees, shouting that she fights for no one while pushing him out the Mankanshoku Family household.

* * *

The next day Satsuki, thanks to the Natural Selection week, had now enough information on Goku Uniforms to launch the Tri-state Conquest. Satsuki, Izanagi and the members of the Elite Four where gathered in the council room, discussing strategies. Each member informed that the committee they ruled over was ready for deployment.

The new upgraded Goku uniforms were ready to be deployed as well, but unfortunately, Shiro Iori informed that the Elite Four's new Goku uniforms still needed some adjustments, so they were forced to use the same uniforms as everyone else had. "They have been upgraded based on your battles with Matoi and my skirmish with Haruhime.", Izanagi addressed them, noticing a slight gloom expression on his friends face. "You have been beaten by Senketsu, who not only worn by someone who had received training from my twin brother. There is no shame in that, you will grow from this experience.", this speech seemed to cheer them up, even if it just a bit.

"I will look forward to seeing your evolution as commanders on the battlefield. Lead the Raid Trip to victory!", Satsuki commanded as the four of them saluted her.

An hour later, Satsuki and Izanagi arrived at Revoc's Headquarters just as Ragyo Kiryuin asked her executive's what clothing is. "Clothing is the world! The will that binds and covers us all! The heavens, the earth and human kind!", Satsuki said, her mother confirming that she was correct.

They now found themselves in Ragyo's office, Satsuki talked with a mother for a little bit, mostly about Junketsu, before the older woman turned to Izanagi. "I heard you have awaken Ryuchi, Izanagi.", Raygo said, stroking her fingers over his chest, slowly moving towards his arms. Izanagi confirmed he had, "I am glad to see you have no need for that mask anymore. I always said it was such a shame to have you hide your handsome face.", Ragyo said as she stroked the side of his face, it was unnoticeable but Satsuki was slightly glaring at her mother. Ragyo walked over to her desk while her assistant activated a screen behind it, showing the battle against the monster Ryuko had transformed into the other day.

Ragyo wondered if this brought the two there, "La vie est drole.", she said as she took a seat behind her desk. "I filed a report regarding that, and I believe you said that it would be left to me.", Satsuki said, her mother confirmed it. "Matters should be settled youth against youth, Kamui against Kamui. I have no issue with it.", Ragyo said.

Satsuki next asked why she had send the Grand Couturier to Honnoji Academy. Ragyo said they know how Nui Harime could be, claiming that she could not reign in the whims of an artist, even as the CEO. "I understand. However if one deals with my plans, I will deal with them accordingly.", Satsuki said. Ragyo told her to go ahead, saying as long as she is a child of Revocs, the world was Satsuki's ally.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! You know, I am not sure what to think of Ragyo. On one hand I find her attractive but on the other she gives me the creeps, and her theme song get's stuck in my head every time I hear it. Anyways, I wanted to thank everyone who read, reviews, favorite and follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: To Be Worn By You

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites. Thanks to all who read and reviewed and now on to answer some reviews!**

 **kyrogue23: Glad you liked it! Though on powerlevels... I consider Izanami to be the guy who can break any limit, while Izanagi has no true limit. Also Izanami is better at making battle plans, while Izanagi is better at thinking on his feet.**

 **THE EMPEROR: Ayup.**

 **superhuman: I might have gone overboard with the third one... I might also have been drunk, but still glad you liked it.**

 **demonic anger: Glad you like them lemons!**

 **Guilty Pleasure: Shadman does has some nice art, and now that you mention it, I think Shadman did a KLK comic like that once a while back.**

* * *

The door bell of the Mankanshoku family home was ring, Sukuyo opened to door to come face to face with Izanagi. "Oh, Izanami. I thought you were with...", she started before realizing who she was talking to, slightly panicking. "Apologies for my unannounced visit, Mrs Mankanshoku.", Izanagi said as he stepped in the house, closing the door behind him, "But I have some urgent business to discuss with Ryuko Matoi.",

Inside Mako's room, Ryuko and Izanami were still sitting against the wall. "Have you always been able to hear Senketsu?", Ryuko asked, which Izanami confirmed. "Izanagi can do it too. I think we can do it because of the experiments preformed on us.", though he had to admit, he didn't remember much of his early years, only that he and Izanagi used to be very close.

"Say, how did you get my Scissor Blade back?", she continued to ask. "It's a good thing I am very good at sneaking, and looking exactly like my brother does have it's perks.", he said with a weak smile.

The two of them sat in silence, when the third person asked something. "Are you afraid of me, Ryuko?", Senketsu asked. After a full minute of silence, Ryuko spoke up, "No. It's me I am afraid of. I could feel how much it hurt you, the more my rage filled blood pumped into you, the more power I sucked out of you... You couldn't do anything about it, and I could feel you crying out. If it hadn't been for Izanami and Izanagi... I would."

Ryuko was interrupted when the door suddenly opened, revealing Izanagi standing there. The two looked shocked, but Izanami directly stood up to his feet, "What are you doing here?", he said glaring at his younger twin, while with a flick of his wrist, his katana appeared in his hand. "At ease, Izanami. I am not here for you.", Izanagi said, turning his attention to Ryuko, "In fact, do not want to be here at all.", he continued. "Then why are you here?", she asked, not putting up much of a fight.

"I am here at the request of Ryuchi.", Izanagi explained gesturing to his coat, "And this is the least I could do for her.". Izanami was slightly happy at this, even though his brother had become cold and distant over the years, he still seemed to care about the feelings of those close to him.

"I know your afraid, Ryuko Matoi.", Ryuchi spoke, her eyes looking at the black haired girl, while Izanagi stood calmly with his hand's behind his back. "But you shouldn't reject, Senketsu. He wants to be worn by you. In fact, he was made for that purpose.", the Kamui said, earning a surprised look from Ryuko, Izanami and Senketsu.

"How do you know that?", Ryuko asked Ryuchi, but before the Kamui could answer Shinjiro Nagita came through the window followed by three members of the Disciplinary committee, who pinned him down and started to beat his face in. "What is the meaning of this!?", Izanagi demanded to know why one of Ira's would suddenly beat up some random kid, but one of the Disciplinary Committee turned around and tried to punch him in the face.

But Izanagi caught it, and a sickening snap was heard, indicating that the attackers wrist was broken. Instead of seeing blood, the arm just snapped off, revealing the attackers to be puppets. "Izanagi!?", Shinjiro exclaimed frightened, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. "Who the devil is that?", Izanagi asked, turning his gaze to his brother.

"That's Shinjiro Nagita, former member of the school newspaper club. He was banned from school grounds, I am surprised Satsuki didn't have you execute him.", Izanami explained, crossing his arms. Izanagi looked surprised, claiming that he never heard or that there have ever been a Shinjiro Nagita or a Newspaper club at Honnoji.

"So you figured me out, Izanagi?", Shinjiro said, shedding his disguise revealing he was actually Nui Harime. "It was you all along!?", both Ryuko and Izanami shouted. "And I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for that meddling Izzy.", Nui started with her cutesie voice, but was stopped when she heard a sharp tone.

Ryuko was standing back on her feet, Scissor Blade ready and with one swift move she was dressed back into Senketsu. Nui was slammed outside by one of Ryuko's attack while she transformed Senketsu. Izanami quickly chased after them, his sword in hand. His twin was calmly walking after them, curious if Ryuko had her fighting spirit back.

Meanwhile, Ryuko engaged Nui in battle, Nui wielded her purple Scissor Blade with vicious efficiency. Despite Ryuko usual dominance on the battlefield, however, she continually gave ground over the entire battle.

Ryuko was unable to fight at her full strength out of fear of losing control again. Eventually, Nui slammed the wide handle of her Scissor Blade into Ryuko's face, stunning the young woman, and the merciless Grand Couturier quickly took the moment to unleash a flurry of blade strikes, shredding Senketsu to pieces. "I guess your weaker than I thought, how boring!", Nui said raising her Scissor Blade, as Ryuko laid unconscious on the floor. "Now, time to join your daddy!", she tried to strike her but Izanami intercepted the attack, just as he did a few days ago.

Breaking the bladelock, Izanami send Nui flying a few feet into the air, but with a twirl, she landed on her feet. "Ah, is Izza protecting his girlfriend? What a brave knight you are!"

Before they could continue to fight, Satsuki had appeared by Izanagi's side. "Why are you here?", she asked, her question directed at Nui Harime. "I guess the jig is up? Are you angry?", Nui asked. "There is only one way to deal with those who disobey my orders.", Satsuki said calmly but deadly, but before either Satsuki or Izanagi needed to get involved, Nui Harime made her leave.

"What a mess. I don't want a rival that is this this weak.", Izanagi said, before with permission from his queen, used his telekinesis to gather the pieces of Senketsu in his hand, except for one, leaving a single red scarf in Ryuko's hand.

The two were about to leave, but were stopped by Izanami, "What are you going to do with those?", he asked but Satsuki told him it was none of his business and that he should attended to his girlfriend. "Izanagi, just tell me. Why? Why, are you loyal to Ragyo Kiryuin!?", Izanami asked, anger apparent in his voice, Ryuko was hurt and without his Kamui, he wouldn't be able to stand a chance against both Izanagi and Satsuki.

Izanagi turned around to face his older twin brother, the two stared each other down, anger could be seen in their yellow orbs. "Get it through that thick skull of yours, Izanami.", Izanagi said with anger in his voice, as he send a glare towards his twin, "I do not and have never felt any sense of loyalty towards Ragyo Kiryuin. There is only one Kiryuin I am loyal to.", and with that the two left. Satsuki didn't show it, but on the inside she was smiling.

After returning to Honnoji Academy, Satsuki ordered that Senketsu's scraps to be distributed to suitable hosts to provide combat data during the raid trip. That night, Satsuki made her speech to her troops on top of the Academy, with Izanagi right at her side. "After three years at Honnoji Academy. This battle is the first step towards realizing our ambitions! I have but one word to bestow upon you... WIN! Honnoji Academy's Tri-City's School Raid Trip is moving out!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I hope you liked! I wanted to say this about two chapters back but I kept forgetting, Ryuchi is Japanese, meaning Dragon Blood. I wanted to thank everyone who read, reviews, favorite and follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time! Don't lose your way!**


	13. Chapter 13: Prelude To Osaka

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews and now on to some reviews!**

 **kyrogue23: Yeah, a shame really. If the two could get along they could swap girlfriends without them knowing.**

 **demonic anger: Yes, when I am in the mood to write it and when its appropriate for the story (You won't be seeing a Lemon in the middle of a fight here).**

 **superhuman: Hehe... Wait until the next one involving Izanagi, Satsuki and someone else. Wait... What do you mean, my character came to life?**

 **I am going to hide in the Sky Cave, you ladies and gents go read some story!**

* * *

Ryuko woke up startled in Izanami's house, remembering what happened to Senketsu. She could hear him talking with Aikuro, in the other room.

"She ends up naked a lot in your house, do you think she ever thought of becoming a nudist?"

"One more word like that and you will eat my fist.", the voice of Izanami said, Aikuro noted that Ryuko had rubbed off on him. The two stopped their discussion when Ryuko dressed in one of Izanami's shirts came out of the bedroom.

In an instant, Izanami was at her side, asking how she was doing. But all Ryuko could thing about was Senketsu and how Nui had chopped him into pieces. "And now he is gone.", she said turning her gaze to the ground.

"No, I am not.", a voice sounding very similar like Senketsu said. The two looked around before Aikuro pulled a red scarf with Senketsu's eye out of his pocket. Ryuko quickly grabbed it and indeed the Kamui was still alive.

Senketsu explained that his pieces were divided among the students that could use the Senketsu upgrade, he could tell them were they were so that they could restore him. Izanami asked if Izanagi was given a piece, but Senketsu told him he hadn't.

Ryuko was about to charge back into the bedroom to get changed into something more appropriate than an oversized shirt, but Izanami stopped her. "I know that your going after Senketsu's piece's, but what is the plan after that?", he asked. "I am going to kick Satsuki Kiryuin's ass for what she did!". Ryuko said angry.

"Unless you forgot, Izanagi also has a Kamui and even with my help we couldn't beat him. How do you plan on fighting Satsuki Kiryuin and Izanagi when the two also have Kamui's? Believe me they will be at each other's side in this operation.", he asked and Ryuko had to admit, he had a point. "Don't suppose you have a Kamui, Izanami?", Aikuro asked, but he responded that he didn't had it with him.

"Alright, here is the plan. Ryuko, go collect the pieces of Senketsu. Meanwhile, I will go and retrieve my Kamui. I am taking a great risk, but with a little luck, I will meet you at Osaka all dressed up, where Satsuki Kiryuin should have begun her raid operation by now. If the two of us fight her and my brother, we stand a good chance of winning.", Izanami said, the other two agreeing with him.

"And what if you don't have a little luck?", Ryuko asked, a little worried for her boyfriend. "If not... I will be dead or worse.", he said before giving her the key's to his bike. "Be careful with her, I wish to ride with you someday.", Izanami said putting his leather jacked on, placing a kiss on Ryuko's lips, which she returned.

* * *

Riding his spare bike to the headquarters of REVOCS, Izanami made his way to the top of the headquarters. Using his phone to open the doors, he made his way to Vault-626, the securest vault in the entire building. Standing just outside the vault, Izanami noticed that it was secured by a finger print and eye scanner. "I don't think Izzy is allowed to enter this vault.", Izanami muttered to himself a she linked his phone to the control panel.

Getting past a few fire walls and the security system, Izanami added Izanagi's security code to the list who were allowed access. Placing his thumb on the scanner and his eye in front of the other, the vault door slid open. "Almost too easy.", Izanagi muttered as he saw his goal, the Kamui his mother designed for him. It looked similar to his own leather jacked, but on the chest region were two closed eyes, and on the arms were vein like lines.

As he approach the casket holding his goal, the room was suddenly illuminated by all the colors of the rainbow. "Ah, glad you finally arrived, Izanami Ryuu.", turning around, Izanami came face to face with Ragyo Kiryuin.

"It took you long enough but I knew you would soon come for your Kamui, trying to stop your brother right?", the CEO said with a smirk, "I am glad you came yourself, I will not allow anyone to intervene with my ambitions for Izanagi.", she smiled realizing that a battle between two was imminent, Rei promptly left the room.

The battle started with Ragyo blasting Izanami with a stream of red lightning like energy, sending him flying across the chamber and slamming into a wall. "With your death, all of Makoto Ryuu's plan's have failed.", Ragyo taunted him as Izanami quickly recovered. "With your death, Izanagi will be all mine."

Ignoring Ragyo's taunts, retaliated with a powerful telekinetic push that sent the CEO flying against the wall.

Not wanting to take any risks, Izanami charged towards the display that held his Kamui but Ragyo blocked his way, drawing her sword. Realizing he would have to fight her blade-to-blade, Izanami drew his own katana.

Their battle raged through the chamber, with neither opponent able to gain an advantage. As the fight moved to the platform holding Izanami's Kamui, the platform rose through the retractable ceiling up to the roof of the dome itself. As the duel continued, Ragyo found that her movements were being hampered by the small size of the platform, while Izanagi's could easily jump and move around the CEO.

Pressed, Ragyo decided to change tactics and took the high ground by jumping to the top of the tower. She then began to use her control over Life-Fibers to throw waves of red energy blast at Izanami, but he used his own powers to dodge from one side to another, avoiding Ragyo's ranged attacks.

As Izanami leapt about and run on the tower in an attempted to reach his Kamui or re-engage Ragyo in melee combat, but the CEO's attack was too intense for Izanami to close the distance.

Ragyo's taunts repeated in his head, what could she be planning for Izanagi. But he shakes away his doubts, focusing himself on an oncoming energy blast, and using his ability to control Life-Fibers, sent it hurtling back at Ragyo. As the torrent of energy flew back at Ragyo, she realized that she had spread her own power too thinly to counter the now cyan projectiles.

She was instead forced to leap from her perch to the balcony which was connected to her office, giving up the tactical high ground. Izanami immediately saw his chance to re-engage Ragyo at close quarters and leaped at the CEO, landing on the edge of her balcony and standing ready to strike with his sword.

However, Ragyo unleashed a blast of red energy at Izanami before he could strike, tearing Izanami's weapon from his grasp. Izanami was forced to absorb Ragyo's energy, but her power was such that Izanami began to falter. Ragyo advanced on the diminutive youngster, sending more energy at him as she closed the distance between the two. However, as he was about to be overwhelmed, Izanami had a sudden realization. He knew not how or why that might be, but he knew one thing for certain; if he wanted the world to be free from Ragyo Kiryuin, he had to survive, if only for Ryuko, Izanagi and Mako sake.

With the imaged of the most important people in his mind, Izanami gained the strength necessary start redirecting Ragyo's energy back at her, coalescing the energy into a red orb in front of him. However, as each combatant attempted to overpower the other, the orb of energy exploded, sending both of them flying.

Ragyo was sent tumbling head over heels through a window into her office, when the energy orb exploded. Izanami however, had been standing at the very edge of the balcony during the explosion, was sent flying all the way back to the platform which held his Kamui, situated high above with nothing in between but empty space.

Izanami struck the Platform too hard to control his landing, and he rolled off the main portion to the edge where he desperately attempted to climb back up. Exhausted and holding onto a smooth edge, Izanami started to lose his grip, but before he fell several stories to the ground, he reach out with his mind, breaking his Kamui out of its casket.

With a loud thud, a battered and weary Izanami knew that re-engaging Ragyo would be fruitless. Standing back to his feet, he couldn't help but smile as he had what he came for in the first place. He tried to take his leather jacked off, but it seemed that in his fall he lost it. So he placed his Kamui on and jumped on his spare bike, giving it a rave, he took the high way straight for Osaka, where Satsuki Kiryuin and his twin brother were waiting for him and Ryuko.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap! I was debating with myself if Izza was going to fight Nui in the Kamui Vault or Ragyo. Then I decided that since we already had a fight against Nui (two in fact) so I went with Ragyo. I wanted to thank everyone who read, follows, review and favorite this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents next time! Skyguy626 still hiding in the Sky Cave.**


	14. Chapter 14: Izanagi V Izanami: Osaka

**Greetings, one and all! Welcome to another installment of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites! Boy do we have a fight ahead of us, I originally tried to squeeze a little lemon in this chapter, but I decided to save it for the next chapter. Now on to some reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: If I would have killed off Izza, then who am I suppose to write lemons with Ryuko with?... Seriously though, my take on it is that Ragyo was extremely cocky in that fight and underestimated Izanami, therefor she wasn't really trying. Had she fought seriously and at full power, Izanami would have lost.**

 **demonic anger: Please look forward to the next chapter for some lemon.**

 **superhuman: Please, TELL MEEEEE!**

 **Now on to some story.**

* * *

The battle between Kaneo Takarada's forces and Honnōji Academy continues. After having his citizens dispersed by Satsuki and Izanagi, Takarada unveils an anti-Goku Uniform weapon, the Dōtonbori Robo. However, the rest of the Elite Four appears with their new Three-Star Goku Uniforms, and Iori hands Uzu his new uniform as well. Donning the Blade Regalia , he defeats Takarada.

"He was all set to go.", Nonon said as they watched Uzu beat Takarada. "I expect nothing less of him, it was his mission to capture Osaka.", Ira merely stated and Izanagi agreed. "Kanto monkey versus Osaka monkey, it's like a monkey battle-royal.", Hoka muttered, earning the attention of Izanagi and Nonon. "Where did you learn a quip like that, Hoka?", Izanagi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"From you and Jakuzure, of course. It seemed you two have rubbed of on me.", Hoka said with a smirk, and both Nonon and Izanagi couldn't help but have a little smirk themselves.

The Elite Four, Satsuki and Izanagi were standing over Takarada's beaten form, "In the end, your just a cowered.", Satsuki said pointing her sheathed sword at Takarada. He muttered something about Satsuki feeling high and mighty but that people from Osaka where tenacious. "Fool, do you think we would commit a force of this size just to take your pathetic schools?", Satsuki said, had she just wanted the schools she would have sent Izanagi, "Who gave you the Anti-Goku suits?", she ordered to know, but before Takarada had time to answer a loud rev of a motorcycle was heard.

"You.", Izanagi said spiteful as the girl his twin loved arrived at the scene riding Izanami's motorcycle. "You just like throwing your weight around, Satsuki Kiryuin.", Ryuko said drawing her Scissor Blade, "Going a little overboard with the apocalyptic destruction today, aren't we?"

Satsuki stood relaxed with her weapon at her side, "Have you come all this way to scold me? Your wasting your time and mine. They sealed their fate when they decided to defies me.", She said as to her amusement, Ryuko took her fighting stance. Without her Kamui, she would be no match for Satsuki. _"This should be over quickly."_ , Izanagi thought as Satsuki ordered them all to not intervene, not even him. Even though he wasn't okay with being unable to protect her, Izanagi stood back.

The battle for the final piece of Senketsu, the Seki Tekko. Ryuko was at a severe disadvantage without her Kamui was nearly defeated if not for another arrival. Izanami arrived deflecting Satsuki's attack as in mid-air transformed his Kamui, "Life-Fiber Synchronized, Kamui... Makoto!", Izanami shouted, naming his Kamui after his deceased mother.

Makoto's transformed appearance was nearly identical to his twin brother, except that Makoto was a matte black color and was a short coat instead of Ryuchi's long coat. "Izanami.", Izanagi said spitefully, appearing next to his queen, ready to fight.

It was then that Nudist Beach makes an appearance in mechs very similar to the one Takarada was using, and Aikuro Mikisugi reveals his true identity to the Student Council. However, they in turn reveal that they were already aware of Nudist Beach's existence and Aikuro's true intentions, as well as the true objective of the Tri-City Schools Raid Trip: to uncover and destroy the Nudist Beach organization, which was hiding behind and offering support to the schools of Kansai.

The Elite Four transform into their and uniforms and engage Nudist Beach in battle. "Do you need help with your brother?", Nonon asked as she looked at her friend. Satsuki didn't say it, but she was worried for her boyfriend, his face didn't show it but he was angry. "He's all yours.", Satsuki said, a soft tone in her voice. He gave her a sharp, "Leave him to me.", Izanagi said and as he slowly walked towards his brother, he transformed Ryuchi.

"Izanami!", Izanagi shouted, earning the attention of his older twin, "This is how it should be, brother versus brother, both wielding Kamui's.", he said drawing his sword as his brother readied his fighting stance. "It's time to show that our mother was right to fear me, that I am the better of the twins. that she should have drowned me when she had the chance, before Ragyo saved me from her.", Izanagi said with a angry expression, but the expression on Izanami's face turned into complete shock, now he understood why his brother hated him and his mother so much.

Before Izanami could say anything, Izanagi cut him off, "Don't lecture me! I see through your lies! I do not fear our gifts like you do! I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to Satsuki's rule!", Izanagi declared.

"But at what cost? You're a good person!", Izanami said, trying to reason with his twin, "You got it all wrong! I do not know how, but Ragyo has twisted your memories."

"LIAR!", Izanagi shouted enraged and paranoid. "You have allowed Ragyo Kiryuin to twist your memories... she knows you might be the only person who is able to stop her plans. Please don't do this Izanagi, your my brother! I love you!", Izanami shouted but it was to no avail as the two started their duel.

Charging forward, Izanagi attacked with a vicious overhand, before unleashing a flurry of attacks and rapidly gained ground on Izanami, driving him to the edge of a cliff. Izanami attempted to rally, working his way around Izanagi and away from the brink, though the dragon easily held off his attacks and kicked him soundly in the chest, sending his brother flying backwards. Izanami managed to recover and land on his feet, though he was again driven back by Izanagi's vicious frenzy. Izanami relied on his staunch defense to hold off Izanagi's brutal barrage of attacks.

Fighting along the side of a building and through the buildings themselves, the two brothers arrived on the roof. Here, Izanami attempted to take advantage of an opening in Izanagi's offense, seizing his twin brothers left hand and pulling him into an arm-lock before slashing at the back of his neck. Izanagi managed to bring his katana up to defend himself, and quickly wrestled free, renewing his attack.

Izanami attempting to distract him by sending a few lighting bolts at Izanagi, though the younger twin blocked it into wall. Izanami managed to disarm Izanagi by using telekinesis, causing him to drop his katana.

Izanami used telekinesis to call his brother's katana to his hand, however, Izanagi was unfazed, and he grabbed his brother's wrists, squeezing with his hand on the hand that held his katana until Izanami was forced to drop it.

Izanagi kept hold of his brother's hand which held his weapon with his right while clamping down on his twin's throat with his left and began bending him back, simultaneously throttling him and forcing the sharp edge of Izanami's katana closer to his face. Izanami narrowly managed to kick Izanagi off of him, though he quickly retaliated in kind, disarming Izanami.

Izanagi charged again, though Izanami responded by sidestepping and kicking his charging twin in the chest. Izanagi flipped over and landed heavily on his back, and Izanami telekinetically reclaimed his katana and moved to defeat his younger twin brother, though Izanagi managed to retrieve his own weapon and defend himself.

The duel progressed from building to building, where Izanami attempted to rally, remaining toe-to-toe with Izanagi as they engaged in a swift flurry of swordplay. The bout ended with the two engaged in a blade-lock, which Izanami attempted to break with a telekinetic push, though Izanagi managed to counter with one of his own, beginning a vicious power-struggle. Eventually the energy-pocket compressed by the combined pushes ruptured and exploded, flinging both warriors backwards into opposite buildings shattering those and the one they were in during the struggle, leaving only a empty crater behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryuko manages to transform even without the final piece, and manages to wring the Seki Tekko from Satsuki's hand, at last completing Senketsu. She manages to fight toe to toe with Satsuki, and they eventually reach a draw.

With blades at each others' necks, Ryuko looked around seeing that her friends and allies were either outmatched or nearly defeated. "Tell your guys to back off. Do that and I will put the sword down.", Ryuko said, as the forms of Izanagi and Izanami appeared from the ruble. Thanks to his earlier fight with Ragyo, Izanami was nearly at his limit, while his twin was clearly just warming up. "Do that and you miss your chance at avenging your father.", Satsuki scolded him, but Ryuko said she wouldn't sacrefice others to do that.

"You would trade my life for the people of this city? My life is not so cheap as that.", Satsuki said unfazed, when suddenly another blade appeared near Ryuko's neck.

"Harm her and I will end you where you stand.", Izanagi said, some dust falling off him and drifting in the wind. Much to his surprise he felt a blade at the base of his throat. Looking to his right, he saw that it was his twin, now with a furious expression on his face, "If you so much as make one cut on her, I will finish you Izanagi! Even if your my little brother!", Izanami said, shocking his younger twin, this was the frist time he had seen his brother this angry.

Seeing the one she loved being threatened, Satsuki sheathed her blade and ordered all her troops to stand down and return to Honnoji Academy. The twins sheathed their swords and gave each other one last look, before they joined their chosen mate, but not before Nonon destroys the Nudist Beach base.

"That's that. I destroyed Nudist Beach base just as you ordered, Izzy.", Nonon said, earning approving nods from Satsuki and Izanagi. With their objective fulfilled, the Student Council returns to Honnoji Academy.

Ryuko, Izanami, Mako, Aikurō and Tsumugu gaze at the destroyed city, this battle cost Nudist Beach nearly all its resources, but luckily they were all alive and Aikuro told Ryuko that the time has come at last for her to learn the truth about her father.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap! So what did you thought about the fight between the brothers? I hope you like it, and look forward to the next chapter for some special lemon (No it's not a Izanagi X Satsuki X Izanami X Ryuko (That happens at the end of the story (Maybe))). I wanted to thank everyone who read, review, follows and favorite this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: I Have A Great Teacher

**Greetings! One and all! And welcome to another installment of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites! As promised there is a special lemon in this chapter, I hope you enjoy and now on to some answer some reviews!**

 **kyrogue23: Glad you liked it! You will see what I had planned.**

 **the rider: Depends, are we talking about mainstream comic Ghost Rider or movie Ghost Rider. If its the Comic version... I'd say Ghost Rider because of his high resistances and when in Ghost Rider form only being able to be hurt by divine weapons (forged in heaven). If it's the movie... I think at least Ragyo will be scared by N** **icolas cage facial expressions.**

 **Now let's get on to some story and the special lemon I promised.**

* * *

After returning from the Tri-City's School Raid Trip, Izanagi had retreated back to his quarters. Placing Ryuchi on her special stance, he went into the bathroom taking a hot shower to wash away the blood and sweat from his body. _"What's troubling you, Izanagi?"_ , Ryuchi asked, Izanagi was about to tell her nothing was, but she interrupted him, _"Don't lie to me, your brother's reaction when you told him your version of your childhood is troubling you."_.

Izanagi hated to admit it, but Ryuchi was right, Izanami's reaction was troubling him, and he wouldn't put manipulating his memories pass Ragyo Kiryuin... But he refused to believe Satsuki would have anything to do with it. Suddenly the bathroom door opened, revealing Satsuki standing in her bathrobe.

"Satsuki? Is something wrong?", Izanagi asked, but his girlfriend merely took of her bathrobe, a smirk on her face. He had need to ask what she wanted as she joined him under the shower.

* * *

Over at the ruined city of Kansa, Izanami had released Makoto back to its normal appearance, and was panting on the ground. It seemed that fighting against Ragyo and Izanagi in such a quick succession was not one of his greatest idea's. "Here, eat this. It will make you feel better.", Ryuko said offering him a bar of chocolate. He accepted with a smile, taking big bites out of it. "For someone who only had his Kamui for a few hours, you sure are great with it.", she said taking a seat next to him.

"We'll, I have a great teacher who is also very great with her Kamui.", he said with a smile, before Aikuro walked up to them, complimenting them both on their fights, and it was time to tell Ryuko the truth about her father. "Oh! Mister Mikisugi! Is that you!?", Mako asked, who had never seen Aikuro with out his disguise, "Mister Mikisugi, are you an exhibitionist!? You guys are into the same thing.", she said tat last line to Ryuko, much to her embarrassment and much to Izanami's amusement.

Ryuko and Izanami stepped forward, before she turned to Mako, telling her she can't follow them. If she did, she would enter a world of hurt. But much to Ryuko's and Izanami's pleasant surprise, "I'm not ready to go into battle butt naked yet! But I am Ryuko's and Izanami's friend! And that means, no matter what, I go where ever they go! I'm coming with and you can't stop me!", Mako declared.

"That's our Mako.", Makoto said, both Izanami and Ryuko got a smile on her face. Tsumugu than jumped into the water, followed by Mako and before Aikuro took the dive he turned to the confused teens, "This is the way to the answers you have been looking for. Let's go skinny dipping!", and with that he jumped in.

"My lady.", Izanami said, offering Ryuko his hand as if asking her to dance. "It's creepy how you sounds like your brother when you say that.", she said, accepting his hand before the two jumped in.

* * *

Meanwhile, a thousand of miles away, Nonon was walking towards Izanagi's room, wondering if he wanted to go watch a movie or get some ice cream like they used to. But he wasn't in the training room or with another of the Elite Four, nor with Satsuki's.

So that left him with only one place to be, but as she approached the door to Izanagi's chambers, she heard someone moan. Nonon paused for a moment, they sounded like a girls moans when she's feeling good.

She couldn't believe Izanagi had invited a girl into his room, though to be save she tip toe to the door and she notice that it was slightly open, the moans were very loud at this point. "They sound like lady Satsuki...", Nonon thought as she sneaked to the crack of the door when she looked in she gasped and blushed bright red.

There on Izanagi's bed was Satsuki and Izanagi, both were completely naked and doing it, Nonon was getting turned on by it. Suddenly, Izanagi stopped pounding Satsuki, the young woman under him looking surprised at him, "I think someone's there.", he said, pulling out and in the blink of an eye, he appeared in front of the door and opening it to find Nonon sitting there. "Oh hallo, Nonon.", he said looking down on his pink haired friend with his yellow eyes.

"Oh... uhm hi Izzy... It seems your busy.", Nonon tried to concentrate but was distracted by Izanagi, who in his burst of speed hadn't dressed and at this height, she was looking directly at his still stiff junk.

* * *

Meanwhile Ryuko, Izanami, Mako, Aikuro and Tsumugu had arrived at Nudist Beach secret base, which was pretty much busted up by Jakuzure, but not everything as they had a secret base, within the secret base. "Where did you Nudist Beachs get money to set all of this up?", Ryuko asked as Izanami and Mako looked around. Aikuro told her that it was all thanks to her father, Isshin Matoi.

Aikuro then reveals that Life Fibers are what induced humanity's evolution into Homo sapiens and the instinct to wear clothes. The Life Fibers cultivated humans to be their food. _"You mean!? I will try to eat Ryuko!?"_ , Senketsu said shocked.

 _"Calm down, Senketsu. Listen to the whole story."_ , Makoto said, as it's wearer asked why not every once clothes. Aikuro explained that the theory was that the Life Fibers went into hiding, going dormant waiting until they could harvest the humans. He further explains that Isshin Matoi created Senketsu for Ryuko to wear and fight the Kiryuin's when she came of age, as she displays a high resistance to Life Fibers.

 _"A bunch of alien parasites who arrived thousands of years ago to harvest humanity as a food sourch, and our only hope is a black and red edgy character?... who does that sound familiar?"_ , Izanami wondered. He also thought what his younger twins roll could be in all of this, or at least what Ragyo was planning for him.

But he was snapped out of his thoughts when Ryuko becomes outraged that Nudist Beach sees Senketsu and all Kamui as little more than a weapon before she takes him off, refusing to let him kill his own kind.

* * *

Meanwhile, a thousand of miles away, Nonon was dragged into Izanagi's room. Satsuki had decided that she needed to be punished for spying on her boyfriend. "Alright, show me how sorry you are.", Satsuki said as she gestured to Izanagi, siting on his bed.

Nonon, turning toher friend with a strange mix of lust and nerves in her eyes. He kept silent, watching with interest as the Elite Four member began to strip in front of him. She made to climb onto the bed, but she was stopped as Satsuki put a hand on her shoulder, "You're just going straight in?", she tutted.

Nonon took a calming breath before kneeling next to his hips, her hands came to rest on his thighs, running them along the muscle slowly in an effort to prove that she could be just as seductive as Satsuki. "Don't get too fixated with teasing.", Satsuki said, she gestured for Nonon to lie down, mirroring her position so that their heads were level with his crotch.

"Now we really get into it.", Satsuki said raising a finger, using it to hold his erection completely upright in front of them both, "Just do what I do.", she leaned in towards his penis slowly enough for her to mirror her movements, their tongues slowly coming out until finally the tips brushed lightly against the sides of his penis. Izanagi's breathing grew heavier as he watched the two young women trace their tongues along his shaft in sync, feeling the warm wet saliva from both start to coat his penis.

He breathed, his nerves tingling as their hot breath ghosted across his skin. Satsuki and Nonon kept their eyes squarely on each other the whole time, like a couple of servants vying for their master's favor. "Good, huh Izzy?" Nonon said, breaking away only long enough to speak before she wrapped her lips around his tip to meet Satsuki's own and get a more intense groan from him. He couldn't fight back the pressure building in his testicals any further, his hips jerking up to press his tip against the insides of their cheeks and let out a stream of cum into their mouths.

Izanagi grunted, his head arching back into the pillow as he filled their mouths with his seed. "Wow... that was hot.", Nonon admitted, drawing back to admire their handiwork. Izanagi had his eyes half closed as he recovered from their attentions. He lifted his head after a minute, yellow eyes looked over his still hard shaft to see the warm coating, it looks like he can still keep going for a long, long time.

"I think it's time to get to the main event now, don't you?", Izanagi said, getting a nod from both Satsuki and Nonon. "Yeah, I wanna do that.', Nonon said, almost hypnotized by the thought of getting his length into her needy body.

She moved to straddle him, rubbing her vagina against his penis and adding her own juices to those already coating it. Satsuki moved behind her, hands gliding down to both hold his penis upright and spread her wet slit for easy entrance. With her guidance, Nonon lowered herself down, moaning as she felt Izanagi's penis enter her body, enveloping him in her own wet heat.

"Good girl." Satsuki purred, keeping the hand on her pussy in place while the other one moved back up her body to rest on one of her breasts. She squeezed Nonon's softly as the Elite Four started to ride Satsuki's boyfriend, fingers toying with both her nipple and her clitoris expertly and magnifying the pleasure that she felt coursing through her.

Nonon could only moan in pleasure, unable to focus on anything but the length sliding into her vagina and the hands teasing her body. "Damn, that's so good!", Izanagi groaned as his shaft was enveloped in mind melting heat. Smirking, Satsuki left Nonon to come around and straddle his face, her slit obscuring his vision and filling his nostrils with the scent of her own arousal. His tongue came out without hesitation as she lowered herself down, tasting her sweet juices as his tongue licked expertly along her vagina.

"Oooh, that's my man.", she breathed, bringing Nonon's head close to plant a lustful kiss on her lips. "Can't wait for my turn!" Nonon grinned.

"Not long now!", Nonon gasped, bucking her hips wildly in an effort to find her peak. It wasn't long before Nonon moaned loudly as she felt a tremendous orgasm rock her body, her vagina tightening around him before she collapsed against Satsuki. Nonon was panting heavily, her movements slowing down as she tried to catch her breath.

Before Satsuki could react Nonon grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her down so that her face was right in front of their still joined crotches. She lifted herself off Izanagi, quickly positioning herself over the queen and pinning her in place.

Izanagi got himself out from under the two women to position himself behind Satsuki, Nonon still sitting on her upper back and spreading her pussy for Izanagi to see. "Thanks, Nonon-chan.", Izanagi said, rubbing the tip against her inviting slit. Satsuki was used to be the one dominating, yet, there was a part of her that enjoyed the feeling of being dominated, though only by Izanagi. She feels his penis slide smoothly into her waiting vagina and fill her so fully.

"Aaah, oh Izanagi!", she moaned as Izanagi began to thrust into her, he alternated in his pace, starting out with long slow thrusts before suddenly pumping into her hard, the varied experiences not disappointing his queen for a second. "Let's try another thing too!" Nonon said, one hand picking up his hand and bringing it to her mouth.

She put his middle finger in her mouth, generously coating it with saliva as she put her own middle finger in his mouth. He did likewise, not stopping thrusting into his girlfriend pinned under one of his best friends for even a moment. Once their fingers were suitably slicked, they both pressed them against Satsuki's rear, penetrating her ass with two fingers before she knew what was happening.

Satsuki moaned underneath them, taken completely by surprise by the invading digits. Ordinarily she would've yelled at them for doing that, but it felt surprisingly good to have her ass filled with their fingers. "I can't...", Satsuki cried out as her own orgasm washed over her, both her vagina and her ass tightening around the penis and fingers inside her, pleasure rocking her and wiping the queen's mind blank.

"I'm gonna cum too!" Izanagi groaned, barely a few seconds later he came, moaning in relief as he shot thick ropes of cum into his girlfriend. "Told you he was good.", Satsuki said, grinning at her pink haired friend as the two exhausted woman, crawled up to Izanagi, falling asleep on his chest with him soon following them.

* * *

 **That's a wrap! I was first debating of doing a threesome with Izanami/Ryuko/Mako, Izanagi/Satsuki/Ragyo and this one, and you can see which one won out in the end. Maybe some other time, but currently I have at least one more lemon planned. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, I wanted to thank everyone who read, reviews, follows and favorite this story, you beautiful bastards, and I will see you ladies and gents... next time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Grown Over The Years

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites! Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and reviews this, and now on to some Q &A!**

 **the rider: I am going to assume you mean post-suit Darth Vader and the Izanagi from this story in his present form. With everything included from the Legend Canon, it could go either way, though I am giving the slight edge to Darth Vader because of having more experience than Izanagi, and Vader does has experience fighting speedy opponents. If it was Izanagi at the end of this story though...**

 **kyrogue23: You know it.**

 **HYPE IS REAL: Nonon is the Moon Arcana? Okay, I can see your point.**

 **And now on to some story.**

* * *

Night had fallen over the ruines that was once Osaka, Izanami and Ryuko where sitting on some debris, overlooking the destruction caused to the city by their battle. "It's horrible...", Ryuko noted and Izanami had to agree with her. "This is what the power of Life Fibers are capable of... and what we are capable off.", Izanami said.

"Mikisugi was right to keep us in the dark until now.", Senketsu said, "Even after seeing all of this, knowing that Life Fibers are from outer space...", the Kamui continued before Makoto added, "It's mind boggling.", with a feminine voice. "That's funny, coming from you two.", Izanami said with a soft smile, before noticing Ryuko's look on her face, "What's wrong wrong?".

"This whole thing's got me freaked out... I don't know, it all has gone from a stupid fight to a war that is way over my head. They say all short of crazy things like 'fate of humanity' and extinction of our species...", Ryuko stopped explaining as she felt Izanami's hand on her own. "I know, it's a lot to take in. But know that I will be right next to you for all of it. You'r not alone anymore.", he said with a warm smile, which his girlfriend returned, softly rubbing his hand. "You know, you have soft hands.", she said as they leaned closer to each other.

"I got that from my mother.", he said with a cheerful smile, placing an arm over her shoulder. "You talk a lot about your mother, but what was your father like?", Ryuko asked and at this, Izanami tensed a bit.

"I am not sure if we even have one...", he slowly said, before taking a small journal from the inside of his Kamui, "My mothers journal never mentions anything about a possible father. The only males mentioned in here are Soichiro Kiryuin, who I can safely assume is not my father, and someone called... Morgenstern.".

Ryuko started to think about that name, it sounded familiar. "I have looked every where for a man named Morgenstern who works or used to work for REVOCS, but I couldn't find anything...", Izanami said sadly.

* * *

That morning over at Honnoji Academy, sunlight streamed through the window of Izanagi's room as he awoke, stirred from sleep by the sound of sudden music...

 _Tsuki ageta kono te ni nigiri shimeta_

 _Chikai ga hikari ni natte_

 _Itsuka kimi ni todoku sono shunkan made_

 _Naiteru hima nante nai kara_

It was the sound of the ring tone of his mobile phone. Satsuki and Nonon likewise blinked their eyes open, as Izanagi reached out with his mind to call the offending device to his hand sleepily. "Hello?", he asked, waiting for the person on the other end to speak. "Hey Izanagi, it's Hoka." The voice of his friend replied, "Gamagori, Sanageyama and me are waiting outside the movie theater, where are you?".

"Uh... still in my room? Rough night.", Izanagi said, smiling at the two women as they lazily traced their fingers over his bare chest. "Should I assume that Jakuzure is with you?", Hoka said, a knowing tone in his voice. "Ayep.", Izanagi replied, one hand absently playing with his friend's hair, while his girlfriend stood up and occupied the shower. "Alright then. Look, can you try to be here in about half an hour? That's about the maximum I can keep Gamagori busy.", Hoka asked.

"Sure, we'll be there soon.", Izanagi said, easing himself up and hanging up the call. After taking a quick shower, Satsuki came out dressed in her Kamui, "Have fun at the theater, I have an appointment with my mother.", Satsuki said, before Izanagi could offer to accompany her, she told him it wasn't necessary. "You deserve some time to yourself, my beloved Izanagi. We should do this more again real soon.", and with a wink at Nonon, Satsuki left the room.

* * *

After reporting to results of the Raid Trip and the destruction of Nudist Beach, Ragyo complimented her daughter and told her it was time. "Our Honnoji Experiment can move on to the next phase.", Ragyo said happily. "We have completed construction of Ragyo Stadium. The preparations of the festival are also ready.", Rei Hoomaru informed them. "Magnificent, the plan is at the final stage. Announce the Cultureal and Sports Grand Festival.", Ragyo declared, Satsuki's eyes widened for a moment, before calming down. "But before that, let me show you something, my dearest daughter."

Satsuki followed her mother to a chamber which contained the source of it all, the Original Life Fiber. "Is this?", Satsuki asked and Ragyo confirmed that this was the source of all Life Fibers on the planet.

"Shortly after the Original Life Fiber appeared on Earth, Life Fibers began living as parasitic life forms, gaining sustenance from the biological life energy of other organisms. However, since the host could not withstand the strain of having them in their bodies, the Fibers began covering the host instead. As such, they targeted the ancestors of humanity, which were the species with the most well developed brains at the time, and started accelerating their evolutionary process.", Ragyo explained as she took a Life Fiber from the source crafting it into a white suit.

There was something off about the chamber, aside from it containing the Primordial Life Fiber, Satsuki noticed a pulsing and swirling dark blue smoke like substance drifting around the room, occasionally going in and out of the Primordial Life Fiber.

"I see you noticed the darkness that surrounds and feeds from the Original Life Fiber.", Ragyo said as she almost looked lovingly at the smoke like substance, "That is a little addition made by my mentor, the one who guided me and set me on the right path.", Ragyo explained, Satsuki noted that her mother talked about this mentor with a even more loving tone, which sounded odd coming from her. "He is known among the insects who fear him as Heaven's Dark Harbinger, among those who follow him as the Dark Messiah, but his true name is Morgenstern!", Ragyo raised her arms as the darkness flared high into the air, reaching the ceiling of the chamber.

* * *

Back at Nudist Beach Secret HQ, Ryuko, Izanami, Aikuro, Tsumugu were watching the announcement of the Cultural and Sports Grand Festival, Mako had fallen asleep on Izanami's shoulder. "What are we watch?", Ryuko asked Aikuro, who explained that they were watching live video feeds of hidden camera's on Honnoji Academy. "This thing must be pretty big if they got Ragyo Kiryuin coming all this way to show up for it.", Tsumugu said. "What the hell is she going to there for?", Ryuko asked.

"Well she is the head of the Kiryuin family and the CEO of REVOC. Its her life's mission to sell clothes laced with Life Fibers.", Izanami said, as images of Ragyo came up on the screen. "What's with the rock show lighting? She is even more tacky than Satsuki.", Ryuko noted.

"Couple of skank's cut from the same cloth.", Izanami muttered, his voice dripping with hate, surprising Ryuko. "But remember, she is even tougher than Satsuki.", Aikuro said, before Tsumugu noted that they were bringing in a whole lot of Life Fibers, making Aikruo realize that they were getting ready for the Final Experiment, the festival is a cover in which all of Honno City will be sacrificed to the Life Fibers.

"Your thinking what I am thinking, Ryuko?", Izanami said, and she nodded, they were going to settle this. While he was at it, it couldn't hurt to ask, "Say, Mr. Mikisugi, do you or Nudist Beach know anything about someone called... Morgenstern?", Izanami asked, it seemed that he did as both Aikuro and Tsumugu knew something about him as both of them flinch at the name.

* * *

A few hours later, a thousand of miles away, Satsuki and Izanagi where in her chamber's sitting on her sofa, cuddling against one another as Mitsuzo served them tea. "Thank you, Mitsuzo.", Izanagi said, enjoying the bitterness of the beverage. "We have a lot of tea over the years, haven't we?", Satsuki said, almost nostalgic. "That we have, my lady. The first time was the day we first met."

"The same day my father first showed me Junketsu. On that day, he said to me... This will be your wedding dress.", Satsuki paused for a moment, observing Izanagi's reaction. "You would make any wedding dress more beautiful, Satsuki.", he gave her a rare smile, something he only does when the two of them were alone, "In a way, that was the day this all really began."

"Yes, it only seem like yesterday.", Satsuki added, looking down at her tea, "Even this tea I once found so bitter, is now the most delicious thing in the world.", at this Mitsuzo looked startled. "You found it bitter?", the faithful butler asked, making Satsuki ask if she hadn't mentioned it, "With the first cup, you smiled. You said it was delicious... All this time you have been putting up with it, humoring me, I beg your forgiveness, miss."

Satsuki let out a soft laugh, "It's alright. Really, I think I was more... compassionate back then.", she said, leaning her head on Izanagi's shoulder. "You have grown over the years.", Izanagi said, resting his head on top of hers. "I have? Are you saying I'm getting fat? Is it my ass?", Satsuki attempted to joke, making him laugh as she joined in. "I love you, my beloved Izanagi.", Satsuki said planting a passionate kiss on his lips. Izanagi, however didn't respond because his mind was trying to process what his girlfriend just said.

She pulled away from the kiss and gave Izanagi a concerned look. "You just said you loved me...", Izanagi muttered, looking deep into Satsuki's eyes. She quietly gasped and averted her gaze down. "I suppose did. Did it bother you?", she asked. In response, Izanagi gave Satsuki a kiss, "I love you, too.", he said, smiling.

At that very moment, Izanagi saw Satsuki give him the biggest grin he had ever seen on her and she looked to be the happiest he had ever seen her. Knowing he was responsible for that happiness just as much as she was responsible for his own, made him very happy.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who read, review, follows or favorite this story, you beautiful bastards! Anyways, I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: Heaven's Dark Harbinger

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites! I hope you enjoy it, and there is a lemon in this chapter, just a heads up. Now on to some reviews.**

 **legendary blt: No, not really. I already have an idea for Rei but you probably won't see it until the Epilogue. And come on, Nui is obviously going to be part of the Izanagi/Izanami harem (That last one was a joke).**

 **kyrogue23: Your wish shall be granted.**

 **Guest: Glad you like the joke.**

 **the rider: Hmmm... Nui has speed on her side but Wolverine has experience and that amazing healing factor. So I have to go with Wolverine.**

 **Now on to some story.**

* * *

"And now, the moment you all have been waiting for.", Satsuki announced to every student and every citizen of the city who had gathered for the Cultural and Sports Grand Festival, "Join me in welcoming our guest of honor. I present to you, the founder of this academy, Ragyo Kiryuin!", and with that Ragyo took the stage, under loud applause from the crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman, I ask you, what is the World? The world is clothing.", Ragyo told the crowd as she raised her arms, "The fate of which is ruled by beings known as Life Fibers. Thanks to a dear friend, I have been entrusted to bring their rule to the next stage of completion. I am their emissary and their voice! Honnoji Academy as a vessel for their will where the weak will serve as the foundation for what is too come. So consider yourself honored. Now let the celebration begin!" and with that Ragyo pushed a button and the Life Fibers started to form a chrysalis around the people.

Screams where heard all around the stadium, before they all where silenced. "At last there is silence.", Ragyo slowly said, raising her hands, "Magnificent silence. The sound of the foolish humans fade, nothing but tranquil fibers to fill the void."

But the silence was disturbed by the arrival of Ryuko, Izanami, Aikuro and Tsumugu, all of them ready for battle. "The party is over Satsuki Kiryuin!", Ryuko declared, pointing her Scissor Blade at the stage, "Let everyone go or else!"

Ragyo gave a sly grin, "Well, well. You must be Izanami's little girlfriend, Ryuko Matoi if I had to guess correctly.", Ragyo said, "And the two brought your Kamui's, Senketsu and Makoto... how lovely, they will make perfect gifts for Izanagi...", but Ragyo was stopped in her speech, the tip of a katana sticking out of her chest, right between the breasts.

"The time for speeches is over!", Satsuki said, driving her weapon even deeper into her mouther before lifting her straight up, "That one is for messing with Izanagi's memories.", and with one heavy swing, Ragyo was throw against the cross above her throne, the sharp spikes pinning her on it. "Listen director.", Satsuki continued as the Elite Four and Izanagi stood behind her, "Honnoji academy and I are putting an end to you."

"What the hell!", both Izanami and Ryuko said, completely surprised at the sudden turn of events. "So that is what she was planning the whole time.", Makoto added.

"Are you trying to take the throne from me!?", Ragyo asked, blood dripping from her mouth. "I am not! People do not life for the sake of clothing! I, Satsuki Kiryuin, am rising up to overthrow the Life Fibers! I did not create Honnoji Academy to help you, but to destroy you!", Satsuki exclaimed, pointing her sword to her mother.

After freeing all the trapped students and citizens from the Life Fibers, the Elite Four fight against Nui Harime while Mako Mankanshoku helps with the evacuation. Meanwhile, Satsuki Kiryūin reveals how Ragyo Kiryūin had used her in Life Fiber experiments, along with her newborn sister, who was discarded by Ragyo when the experiment allegedly failed.

"Your good at making speeches but even with my dead, the Life Fibers will continue on regardless.", Ragyo said smugly.

"Do you mean the Primordial Life Fiber? Funny you should talk mention...", Izanagi began but suddenly went silent, looking as if he felt uncomfortable, there was something strange in the air, and he wasn't the only one who was feeling it.

Izanami, Ryuko, Satsuki and Ragyo could feel it too, on one of the large screens, they could see Shiro and his team being attack by some short of humanoid made of dark blue smoke, with strange royal blue eyes. "This feeling... it's so fimiliar...", Ragyo said before suddenly, Izanagi dropped to his knees, grabbing his in agony.

Someone or something was trying to get into his head, his eyes widened as he felt pain unlike anything he had ever felt surge through his body, it felt like his nerve system was set on fire.

"Izanagi, what's wrong?", Satsuki asked worriedly as she walked to his side, but she was thrown back by a sudden telekinetic push. Whatever was trying to take control of him, Izanagi couldn't fight it for much longer. With the last of his will power, he took off Ryuchi and threw her at Izanami.

"I am sorry, Izza.", was the last Izanagi could say, with a rare smile on his face before he let out one last scream, falling on his hands and knees. "Assuming direct control.", a cold emotionless voice came from Izanagi. Looking up at them, his yellow eyes had been replaced with by royal blue iris and sclera, four ripple-like pattern, with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil.

The being inhabiting Izanagi's body looked at his hands, as if it was the most interesting thing it had ever seen. Looking around the being spotted Ragyo, still hanging from the cross. "Good to see you again, old friend.", the being said, making Ragyo look shocked for a second time this day, she could recognized that voice everywhere.

Raising it's hand, the cross disintegrated, freeing Ragyo from it and leaving the throne unharmed. "Who do you think you are!?", Satsuki demanded to know, holding her sword at the side of its neck, "Release my Izanagi at once, or suffer the consequences."

"Little Satsuki is all grown up now.", the being said, throwing Satsuki back once again. "I once changed your diaper, you know.", it continued causally before turning back to Ragyo. "It's been a while, Morgenstern.", Ragyo said with a smile, as the being kisses the knuckles on her hand.

Nearly everyone was in shock at the mention of that name but Ragyo couldn't help but reminiscing.

* * *

19 years ago...

Ragyo had been studying the Life Fibers for quite a while, her husband's research notes proved to be the same exact material she'd seen from Makoto Ryuu's everyday. "Urgh! How can I be so foolish to see that neither Makoto's nor Soichiro's notes aren't even helping me here!", she growled, threw a notebook away, soaring papers into the air. "I have everything in my possession about the Life Fibers. EVERYTHING. I know their weaknesses,

+strengths, powers... but why do I feel like something is missing?" she slammed her fist against the table. "Maybe I should take a break for a while..."

"The problem is not what is missing, it's the link to it," a voice said.

Ragyo raised her head in the direction of the voice, seeing a very tall man dressed in a black trenchcoat that is double-breasted and twin-tailed, with a hood and long sleeves, it has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. A hood covered all facial features of the man, though there were glowing blue orbs were his eyes would be.

He had Soichiro's notebook floating above his palms, flipping through the pages. "This Soichiro fellow isn't an idiot, but it looks like he too forgot a few things about the Life Fibers," the man said.

Ragyo frowned, "Who are you?"

"They call me Morgenstern, Ms. Kiryuin. I do not know if that's my true name... but I prefer it.", the man said, not looking up from the note, "I have rarely seen such wonders like what a single thread of Life Fibers can do.", he snapped the notebook shut. "Ah, well, Mr. Morgenstern, what brings you here?", Ragyo asked.

"I'm just as interested as you are in the posibilities of imbedding of Life Fibers into humans. Obviously, Life Fibers feed on their host through the brain, but what if there were to be a situation of mutualism? We benefit from the powers of the Life Fibers and the Life Fibers benefit from our gift of blood.", Morgenstern theorized.

"You're saying that if we give the Life Fibers what they want, the Life Fibers will help us in return?" Ragyo asked.

"Nature is the same. Like a bee pollinates the flower, the flower produces nectar for the bee.", Morgenstern said as he walked over to Ragyo. He placed a hand on a drawing of the Life Fiber. "However, it seems they need a leader to guide them to what they want. Guide them, and they'll be thankful for leading them. In short, you help them get to their goal, they'll help get to yours. They need... a mother...", he whispered that last words into her ear, sending shivers down Ragyo's spine.

"Naturally, I think you'll be perfect for that job.", Morgenstern continued, "They seem to have taken some sort of liking to you."

Ragyo smiled, "Why, Mr. Morgenstern, I'm impressed by your intelligence. You know a lot about the Life Fibers, hmm?"

"Let's just say I happened to find those little parasites... positively fascinating.", Morgenstern said.

The following years, under Morgenstern's mentorship and with his guidance, Ragyo began to learn more about the Life Fibers than she could had ever known. Like Morgenstern said, he had researched into the Life Fibers and studied a sort of 'link' produced between the Life Fiber and the host.

These links were then uncovered and Ragyo thanked him again for now knowing the secrets of embedding the Life Fibers into a human. Ragyo felt that the two had grown very close, close enough that Morgenstern let her in on one of his biggest projects, the experiment of sowing Life Fibers into the human body. "Are you sure you want to try this experiment? Once you go in, there is no turning back.", Morgenstern said.

Ragyo nodded her head, "Yes, Morgenstern. I think I'll be fine, I have no need for this life anymore... I want my enemies to fall under my feet.". Morgenstern nodded, "Good. I believe if anyone can survive this experiment, it is you.".

Ragyo then went into the testing room where she gave up herself up to the Life Fibers. A couple of yells and screams were heard from the room but Morgenstern stood where he was. When the machine was done, the door swiped open, showing a passed out Ragyo, laid out on the floor. Many of the researchers stood aside, watching as Morgenstern entered the chamber, the researchers might have gone too but they feared of what she might do... not to mention she wasn't dressed yet.

"Ragyo, are you all right?" he asked, Ragyo lifted her head up and opened her eyes to see Morgenstern standing over her. "Why, you came in here?" she asked, surprised. "I had to, but how did it feel? Are you alright?"

"I feel... strong.", Ragyo gasped, getting up. "I feel... powerful. Like reborn. I never felt so much authority coursing through my body.", she twirled around, feeling happy and blessed. Morgenstern noticed the star-like scars on her back, "Interesting, you have scars. Would you like to get them healed?" he asked.

Ragyo shook her head, "No. Let this be a reminder of my choice of power. I want everyone to see what I am now... I have went through a traumatizing experience, but I survived and this is what I have now."

A red string-like fiber grew out of her fingers and crawled into the room. Some of the scientists shivered as they eyed the fiber. The fiber then soared into a scientist's head. The scientist yelped but then grew white and grumbled. He was now a 'zombie' under Ragyo's command.

"Interesting.", Morgenstern said, the first stage of his experiment was successful. "Let us now begin to show the true power of the Life Fibers, under the leadership of lady Ragyo Kiryuin.", Morgenstern declared and thus, Ragyo began her quest to dominate the world in Life Fibers.

Through all of this, Morgenstern continued to guide and advice her throughout her quest, even though he left from time to time to attend other business. During the production of REVOCS Corporation, some of Ragyo's 'trustees' had left, not wanting a part of this. Morgenstern advice to feed those 'trustees' to the Life Fibers.

His intelligence in studying the Life Fibers wasn't the only thing he could do. Morgenstern's advice could apply to many different areas of the corporation. Her devotion to Morgenstern though became something more... Something that many of the members had started rumors circulating about them, but never to their faces. Morgenstern didn't care about the rumors though.

"What a fool Soichiro was. If only he knew the true reasons why such decisions had to be made.", Morgenstern said, shaking his head one time as they ate dinner at a restaurant. "And he lost someone as beautiful and vicious as yourself. I like that."

"Oh Sensei, you make me blush every time with a compliment like that.", Ragyo laughed. "A toast to our conquest?"

They treated each other with respect, with Morgenstern gaining more of it from Ragyo though. Nui, was the 'daughter' of Ragyo but Morgenstern treated her like she was his own. Many of the members awkwardly called them the 'family' since well, it was what it looked like, a mother, father and a daughter. They could care less what they were called though. The 'family' had only thing on its mind now: Life Fiber Domination. and it was getting closer to that time.

However, it wasn't long before Morgenstern had to take his leave, "Why do you need to leave if we are so close? What about the dream we have?"

"That is your dream, Ragyo.", Morgenstern said sternly, "I have other appointments to keep, it has to do with my destiny and my ultimate role in the Worlds."

"Your role is to be by my side.", Ragyo said angrily, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "To rule this planet with the Life Fibers. As... my love."

In one swift motion, Morgenstern removed his hood and with the same hand he grabbed Ragyo around the waist. Pulling her closer, he bent down placing his lips onto hers, surprising her.

She took her time to take in his appearance, he had never taken off his hood before now, so his face was unknown to her the entire time. His black hair was spiky in the back, and he has chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his handsome face. But it was his eyes that caught her off guard, his eyes had four ripple-like pattern, with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil over the eyeballs, with royal blue iris and sclera.

Ragyo was surprised at the age in his face, despise his power, knowledge and intelligence, he seemed to be in his mid to late twenties. Leaning forward, Morgenstern guided her down so that she was nestled on the floor of the lab.

"Then I promise to return to you in one form or another." He promised, leaning down to kiss her once more. Gently he lowered himself down to rest against her soft body, his arms finding their way under her back to hold her close. Her arms came to wrap around his neck, it was such a strange sensation for Ragyo, to care about someone other than herself.

The two adults continued to make out, slowly undressing one another, Ragyo felt a blissful content as Morgenstern kissed her jaw, her eyes fluttering shut as his hot breath ghosted over her skin, sending tingles through her. One hand came to rest on the back of his head, fingers running through his hair as she held him close. Her back arched a little as his lips made their way down her neck, finding her collar bone with soft kisses. Soon enough he was kissing just above her breasts, inching his way down so that his face was nestled in her cleavage.

"This is nice.", Ragyo murmured, panting a little as he moved to kiss at her nipples. Morgenstern took each of them between his lips in turn, expertly teasing her with his tongue. She hadn't felt anything quite like it before, almost like it was an entirely new method of worship as well as an expression of love. Not wanting to keep her waiting for too long he resumed his path down her body, hands gripping the sides of her panties and sliding them down to just above her knees.

"Mhm..." Morgenstern said, too preoccupied with making her feel special to use actual words. Kissing her belly button, Morgenstern made the final step down to her smooth slit to run his tongue lovingly over her entrance, getting a faint gasp from her as his tongue started to explore her intimately. She rested one hand on the back of his head again, the tough spurring him on to bury his tongue further into her warm, wet slit.

"Oh, Morgenstern!" She moaned, her voice rising a little as he continued to eat her out. His arms came up to wrap around her luscious hips, hands coming to rest on her butt to give it a firm squeeze. Ragyo moaned appreciatively at his touch, her hips tingling at his attention as she unconsciously ground her slit into his mouth. She tried to arch her legs, the panties still around her knees pressing up against his chest and getting him to stop long enough to slide the scrap of damp fabric completely off and throw it to the floor.

"I have to have you now!" She breathed, one hand straddling his muscular upper body. "As you wish." he said, Ragyo rolled him over onto his back, she straddling her friend and mentor as a predator who had cornered her prey.

"Now to get started." Ragyo breathed, licking her lips she raised herself a little while one hand guided his tip to rub against her wet entrance, Ragyo easing herself down onto his rigid length while he rested his hands on her thighs, enjoying her welcoming heat. She gave him a passionate kiss before drawing back a little, raising her hips up before coming down again, feeling his penis fill her vagina completely and give her a sense of completeness.

Morgenstern reached up with one hand to caress Ragyo's cheek as she started to ride him, little moans escaping her as his shaft rubbed against the sensitive nerves in her passage. His hand tracing tenderly down to rest on her breast, giving it a tender squeeze as she continued to ride him. She could only nod in response, unable to let out anything but a moan while his penis teased her nerves.

After a while Ragyo started to go faster, Morgenstern moving his hands back down to her thighs and bracing his legs so that he could thrust into her as well. It served to get his shaft further into her, stroking against her most sensitive spot and plungin her mind and body even further into wonderful bliss.

"Morgenstern! I can't hold on!", Ragyo cried out, feeling the pleasure overwhelm her, reaching her climax at the same time he reached his own. She collapsed on top of him as she rode out her climax, wonderful shivers coursing through her body. The two were laying stretched out on the lab's floor, their naked bodies covered only by Morgenstern's coat.

"I will return." he promised once again, "Perhaps I will learn more about the Life Fibers and I will share this knowledge with you."

Ragyo hesitated for a bit, she didn't want to see her love leave now. Not when everything was according to plan. Not to mention, she had found someone who understood her... her love with Nui may be mother-like but she never felt a deep love from someone like her... someone she could share her dreams with, someone she can finally call her 'true love'. Soichiro was indeed a pawn but Morgenstern was the significant half, a reflection of her dominance, control, power mirrored in him. He was the king to a queen.

* * *

Back in the present, Satsuki recover, turning her attention to Ryuko and Izanami. "Ryuko, Izanami, I don't like you and I know you don't like me...", Satsuki began.

"I hate you.", Izanami snapped at her. "I know. But we will have to work together, if you wish to have any hope of freeing Izanagi.", the three agreed on a temporary truce as the three transformed their Kamui's.

"Will this be challenging?", Morgenstern wondered as he drew Izanagi's katana, Ragyo took a seat on another throne, looking amused as if she was going to witness a great show.

Izanami was about to charge, but Satsuki stops him and rushes at Morgenstern herself. Leaping into the air, Satsuki prepares to strike the opponent, who didn't move at all. Before the attack could connect Satsuki was hit by the rised ground beneath her, she slides across the elevated earth and after regaining herself watches Morgenstern rise on another plateau that he had created.

Morgenstern rises his hand, the sky grows dark and creates a cyclone of dark energy towards Ryuko, Satsuki and Izanami. The trio begin running from the cyclone as Morgenstern jumps off and rides the dark cyclone after them. Ryuko gets knocked down, then Morgenstern goes after Satsuki who is knocked off into the ground by the dark cyclone.

Izanami stops and looks up and is then thrown up when dark cyclone rise from the ground under him. When he crash lands into the ground, Ryuko runs over to see if he's okay. Izanami's begins to charge energy in his hands shooting a barrier towards Satsuki, who is being lifted into the air by the cyclone. When it reaches her, now in front of Morgenstern, the barrier explodes as Morgenstern watches. Ryuko starts running towards Satsuki's location.

Satsuki is thrown across the plateau's ground after the explosion where he lands in front of Morgenstern, who readies his weapon. Satsuki, leaps across the plateau at her enemy, who easily side steps her attack.

Ryuko jumps and tries to attack Morgenstern from behind, but Morgenstern disappears only to reappear behind Ryuko, grabbing her by the head, Ryuko began to flail, trying to get free but can't. Izanami and Satsuki charges at Morgenstern but is thrown to the ground below the cliff by the dark cyclone slamming into them. The two stand up and looks up at Morgenstern holding Ryuko, who looks down at them and is then covered in a dark blue mist and frozen, before being dropped off the cliff.

Izanami charged forward catches her before she hits the ground, where they both slide across the ground. Izanami looks at frozen Ryuko and sees her eyes moving a little.

Satsuki charges back at him trading numerous blows unable to get a direct hit. It was then that Morgenstern decided to put an end to her, suddenly attacking very aggressively, bombarding Satsuki with blade strikes, sending Satsuki across the plateau.

"Impressive.", Morgenstern said, slowly walking towards her, "It took me two strikes to send you flying, impressive.", he then send a energy slash from his sword, Satsuki could barely avoid it.

The force of the attack split the cliff in half, forcing Satsuki to slide along side it. Morgenstern gave chase, catching up with her in mid-air. Morgenstern drove Satsuki on the defense, his bladework showering sparks down on her. She managed to lend on her knees, but thanks to one of Morgenstern's attacks, she was forced to her knees as her opponent continued to hammer her with blows. "You see how powerless you are compared to god?", Morgenstern said before delivering one final blow to Satsuki's blade, shattering it in two.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap! I hope you enjoyed it and my thanks goes out to everyone who reads, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	18. Chapter 18: Revelation

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now to some reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: Glad you liked it! Funny you should mention Xehanort...**

 **legendary blt: And Izanami!... Though I guess you can make argument that Izanami is also part of Izanagi's harem.**

 **Now on to some story!**

* * *

"A empty victory.", Morgenstern said, still possessing Izanagi's body, as he slowly approached her, "I had hoped that Ragyo's daughter would provide me with a little more challenge.", delivering a hard kick against her ribs, causing her to cough up blood.

"So pathatic. Aren't you even going to try and take revenge for what I did to your beloved Izanagi?", Morgenstern said, speaking in his unnatural monotone voice, "Do I need to tell you how he, his brother and their mother are my pawns? You see, Makoto Ryuu was a brilliant scientist. It was her who first saw the missing link between the Life Fibers.", he explained to her calmly, as if they were discussing the weather.

"It was her idea to infect her own womb with Life Fibers to create being who could flawlessly play host to the Primordial Life Fiber. But alas, they had started to develop a Sense of Self of their own. Perhaps adding my own DNA was a bad idea after all, even I make mistakes, I can admit that.", Morgenstern continued with a shrug of his shoulders.

Izanami looked shocked, if it was true what this eldric abomination claimed, then he was his and Izanagi's father. "So instead of a host, we got two weapons of mass destruction who could absorb Life Fibers. You have to take your failure's in stride, so they say.", Morgenstern continued to monologue.

"What is it you want?", Satsuki said, trying to get back up to her feet, but Morgenstern's attacks had taken their toll on her, while he had not a single scratch on it. "I want what belongs to me by right.", Morgenstern said, gripping Satsuki's face and forcing her to look at him, "The Worlds, lady Satsuki, and everything in it. Also I want something very simple, revenge.", he dropped her back to the ground, forcing her to lay at his feet.

"So it's true...", Aikuro muttered, looking even more shocked. "What is true?", Ryuko said as she began to unfreeze. "There is this legend, that Morgenstern, a great calamity from beyond our universe, who travels from planet to planet and destroys all life on them. It was said that he was once a great hero, but something made him begin to hate humans, and over time, he began to hate everything.", Aikuro explained, Ryuko and Izanami listen to him intensely.

"Morgenstern hated everything so much, he wanted to destroy all life, and the people who tried to stop him. Their were a lot of battle's and in the end, the universe itself had to put a stop to him. The univsere used the Chosen One as a weapon, and he or she managed to destroy the Dark Messiah. It's been four years since they told me that."

Tsumugu looked shocked, "You mean... Someone or something had managed to kill Morgenstern? What the hell is that powerful!?"

"Yes, and after I am done here. I am going to pay him a visit.", Morgenstern said, readying his weapon but before he could do anything the Elite Four appeared between them, already in their Regalia forms.

At the same time, Ragyo and Nui appeared at Morgenstern's side. Turning around he took Ragyo's hand and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. "My lady.", he said with a slight bow. "It is going to take some time getting use to looking up to you.", he continued, making Ragyo genuinely chuckle, something she hadn't in over 14 years. "It's good to have you back, Morgenstern sensei.", Ragyo said, before turning to look at her daughter, "If it's alright with you, I would like to have a word with my daughter after your done with her.", she said, of course he didn't had a problem with it at all. "But first me and Nui will have to entertain ourselves with them.", Morgenstern gesture to the Elite Four. "Really, daddy? We can play with the toad, the dog, the monkey and the snake?"

Ragyo nodded as she sat back on her throne, waiting eagerly for her beloved to give her an entertaining show, as Morgenstern and Nui turned to face the Elite Four, "I must warn you, we will never bow down to the likes of you.", Ira stated as all four took their fighting stance. "254.", Morgenstern said in between Ira's speech, "We have all trained for this by Izanagi himself. Together we can do anything: face any foe, overcome any obstacle.", Uzu said and once again, Morgenstern said a number again, this time "289.".

"What are you doing?", Nonon asked, completely surprised at Morgenstern's behavior. "My apologies. I just hear those heroic speeches so often, I started to keep track of how many times I hear certain lines.", Morgenstern explained, casually, "It's a little hobby of mine.", he added. "Your... Your insane!", Hoka exclaimed.

"626.", Morgenstern said once again, the casual way he said that took the Elite Four slightly back. "We're gonna...", Nonon said, trying to come up with something original, "Fuck your face!". Morgenstern breaks out in a cold, dry laughter, it wasn't a happy laugh, it was devoted of all sort of joy, "15."

Determent to defeat this abomination and get their friend back, the Elite Four engaged Morgenstern and Nui in combat. Both sides fought fiercely, with Ira and Nonon engaging Morgenstern, while Nui took on Uzu and Hoka. During the melee, Morgenstern was able to outmaneuver Ira, ultimately breaking his right arm, before delivering a powerful knee thrust into Nonon's abdomen.

While the two doubled-over from the impact, Morgenstern moved to finish them with an over-handed sword swing. Just as his weapon was descending to kill Ira and Nonon, Izanami, who was himself was fighting through waves of brain washed students, throw his katana in Morgenstern direction. He reacted in time to catch the sword and throw it right back at its owner.

Ira used the borrowed time to punch the monster away from him and Nonon. Landing back on his feet, Morgenstern didn't seemed phased by the attack as he calmly stood back up. "Well, Well. If it isn't Makoto's spawn.", Morgenstern said, before turning to Nui, "Nui, do you mind taking on the Elite Four on your own?", he asked and of course, she didn't.

Turning around, Morgenstern turned to face Izanami, spotting Ryuko facing off against Ragyo. "I remember the day that I crushed the brilliant Makoto Ryuu, she was so pathetic I couldn't even feel bad for her.", Morgenstern taunted, turning back to his son. "How does it feel to follow in the footsteps of such a weakling? How are you ever going to take revenge for her?"

"You can't talk to her that way!", Izanami said before attacking. Morgenstern took the blow and riposted, speeding up his timing, forcing Izanami to retreat. Morgenstern twirled and blocked a slash, weaving a defensive pattern with his blade. Izanami lunged again, but Morgenstern was ready, bringing them into a momentary bladelock.

Morgenstern shoved hard, breaking the lock and forced Izanami to pull back. In backing away, Morgenstern attacked once more and unleashing a sudden flurry of attacks that forced a surprised Izanami to pull back. "Letting your anger out isn't a bad start. But it won't be enough, you have to use it. Now you have absolutely nothing against me, and there is no way you can take revenge unless you battle me on equal ground."

To prove his point, Morgenstern reached out and started to throw debris at his son, throwing it at a much faster speed than anybody had ever done to Izanami. Trying to get a hit on his opponent, Izanami shot lightning out of his finger tips, but to his shock, Morgenstern not only caught it with his hands, but redirected it.

Izanami disengaged and blocks the redirected lightning with his katana. Morgenstern launched his own barrage of lightning from his finger tips, but instead of Izanagi's or Izanami's blue lightning, his was black with a red hue. Unable to deflect or dodge the attack in time, Izanami retorted with his own stream of blue lightning, facing his opponent with the full brunt of his might.

Izanami commanded his power to overpower his opponent, but it wasn't enough, a bright flash enveloped them. Smoke, debris and fire decorated the cliff, as the smoke cleared Izanami was laying on the ground, burned and smoking, but breathing. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw a undamaged Morgenstern staring him down, slowly walking towards him, angling his weapon for the kill.

Seeing what is happening, Ryuko carves a swathe through the brain washed forces, before finally clashing with Morgenstern himself. The two battle with a combination of weapon swings and blows from their fists and feet. Morgenstern uses his overbearing strength to his advantage, forcing Ryuko to mount a strained defense from her knees.

Forcing the pain aside, Izanami rejoined the fight against Morgenstern, leaping forwards, joining his girlfriend in the fight before the two were thrown into a wall. Morgenstern dives to end the battle and their lives, but they manages to dodge with a last-second jump, though Morgenstern is able to slash through Izanami's sword and go for a killing thrust. Ryuko catches the blade with her own, and holds him at bay long enough for Satsuki who rammed and tackling Morgenstern while he is distracted.

As the two grapple, the two let out a telekinetic pulse, both were thrown backward by the clashing powers, though Morgenstern climbs to his feet first, before Satsuki can retaliate, he uses telekinesis to slam Ryuko, Satsuki and Izanami into the main tower of Honnoji Academy, his eyes started to glow, but before he could finish his attacks, he dropped to his knees.

It seemed that Morgenstern was in pain, as he clenched the right side of his face. When his hand slowly moved away, it revealed that his abnormal blue eye had been replaced with Izanagi's original yellow. "I will... Not... Allow you to kill, SATSUKI!", Izanagi's voice came out of his own mouth, before the right fist planted itself against the life side of his face. "This is my body! My mind! My soul! It will do as I command or it will die!", Izanagi started to keep slamming his fist against the left side of his face. "Impressive, but your still weak.", Morgenstern said back, as the Izanagi controlled hand continued to pummel his face.

"No. You are weak! You, who has abandon true love and friendship, and I feel sorry for you!", Izanagi shouted, Morgenstern's hold on his body started to break. The last thing Morgenstern said before being banished from Izanagi's body was, "2."

Izanagi dropped to the floor, completely tired out from his mental battle against his father. Being freed from the telekinetic grip, Satsuki and Izanami quickly made their way to him, Ryuko keeping her distance. Lifting him up slightly, Satsuki held him up, looking concerned over him, almost forgetting that another monster was making her way towards them.

"I am sorry, my lady.", Izanagi said, but Satsuki told him to save his strength. "You have expelled a eldric abomination from your body by the strength of your own will. None can do more than that.", she responded, gently cherishing his cheek. Suddenly, Satsuki let go of Izanagi and was lifted in the air by Ragyo.

"Dear, what we have here is a case of misunderstanding. The fact is, that you think your wearing Junketsu properly.", Ragyo said as she squeezed on Satsuki's throat, "All your doing is forcing it on you, and that doesn't work. It is impressive that an ordinary human is able to wear it though, I give you an A for effort.", Ragyo continued to explain, "Though in my opinion, there is nothing uglier than a person who wears clothes that don't fit them!" and with that, she delivert a heavy punch against Satsuki's left jaw, sending her flying, but she didn't get far, as Ragyo called her towards her self and started to pummel her own daughter.

"Satsuki!", Izanagi exclaimed, trying to stand up, but his body felt too heavy. Neither Ryuko, Izanami nor himself could do anything to help her against Ragyo. Their previous battle had taken everything they had an it was still barley enough. They could hardly move their bodies, while Ragyo was still fresh.

"Your mistake was wearing Junketsu to this battle! A terrible mistake! It's strength is the reason you have the nerve to face me! You collapse in a heap without it!", Ragyo continued to pummel Satsuki.

"Damn... you...", Izanagi says as he see his girlfriend being beaten, "That's. My. SATSUKI!", Izanagi explodes in a fit of rage, he powers up and attacks Ragyo head on, his anger gives him incredible strength, delivering a massive punch, but Ragyo intercepts it, causing a huge shockwave.

Izanagi delivers a heavy punch to Ragyo's abdomen and follows up with a ferocious kick, one that sends her flying through the academy. Ragyo stops herself mid-air, but before she can counter-attack, Izanagi attacks from behind, proceeding to kick her right back into the stage. As soon as his rampage is over, Ragyo is left unharmed and proceeds to lightly tap Izanagi on the forehead, sending him flying into the ground. "Your little scheme today has proven quite entertaining, to bad we couldn't get Morgenstern to posses Izanagi.", Ragyo said walking over to Satsuki, "Oh, well. Then I will just have to take my consolation prize.", and with that she took Junketsu from Satsuki for her own.

In the skies above as countless beings known as COVERS, beings created from the Original Life Fiber, appeared in. Izanagi, Ryuko and Izanami looked up, Ragyo threw the unconscious body of the stage and into a wall. But before her body could hit it, Izanagi recovered and manged to catch her, slowly sliding into unconscious.

"You... Bitch!", both Ryuko and Izanami exclaimed. "Satsuki was never a worthy host for the Life Fibers. And unfortunately, Morgenstern's DNA the Ryuu Brothers are too resisted for it, making them both as unworthy. I on the other hand am!?" and with that Ragyo preformed Life Fiber Override on Junketsu, transforming it and successfully wearing it.

"No way...", Izanami said and in a blur, Ragyo appeared behind them slamming Izanami to the side, and in the same motion, stabbing Ryuko in the chest with her bare hands. "Thanks to that fool of a daughter of mine, I met the last person I ever thought to meet.", Ragyo taunted and then she ripped Ryuko's heart out of her chest, revealing that it was covered in Life Fibers. "No way...", Izanami slowly said.

"Don't you see, Ryuko Matoi? Your body is one with the Life Fibers, just like the Ryuu twins and mine. I thought you were dead, but now I know! You are my daughter!", Ragyo declared.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap! I hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reviews, reads, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	19. Chapter 19: Key's To Our Salvation

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and now on to some reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: Technically they didn't take him down, Izanagi just took back control of his body. But if Izzy hadn't done that, Satsuki, Ryuko and Izanami would have been toast. Which mistake did you found?**

 **reaper: We all have some Vegeta in ourselves. But yeah, I got the idea from that.**

 **DISTURBED FAN: Hmmm... I will have to go with Izanagi after this chapter. But before that... It could go either way.**

 **Badger: Not entirely sure yet, but I do have some idea floating in my head for after the series.**

 **Wolf King 0811: Your not the only one.**

 **Now forward to the story!**

* * *

The COVERS hanging in the air began their attack, devouring one human after another, the Elite Four tried their best to save as many people as they could, while Mako tried to lead everyone to safety. But unfortunately, she was captured by one of the treads connected to the COVERS, about to become food for one of them, but thanks to the timely intervention of Ira, he manged to safe her, even with his broken arm and other injuries sustained from his battle with Morgenstern.

All the while, Ragyo continued to talk to Ryuko, while holding her heart in her hands, "How beautiful. How Magnificent! How brilliant! There aren't many humans who can merge with Life Fibers so perfectly!", Ragyo said, "There is no doubt, that you are my daughter!"

"No!", Ryuko exclaimed as she cut off Ragyo's hand, releasing her heart from her grip, "I am Isshin Matoi's daughter! Your not my mom, you can't be!", he continued as Ragyo calmly picked her hand up. "If I am not, then explain that.", Ragyo said, reattaching her hand and pointing to Ryuko's chest, showing her heart being pulled back into her chest and healing the wound. "Shut up!", Ryuko shouted as she started to unleash a flurry of slashes at Ragyo, who easily manged to evade.

Izanagi was still laying unconscious on the ground, Satsuki still firmly in his arms. Unbeknownst to anyone else, Ryuchi was crawling her way towards her owner, putting herself on him.

Inside Izanagi's head, he found himself floating in complete whiteness, "Hey? You awake?", a voice said, making his head turn towards the speaker. Standing before him was a woman dressed in a gray suit with a white shirt and a blue tie. Her long white hair was nearly reached her lower back, her eyes were yellow.

Izanagi had a suspicion of who this woman was, "Mother?", he said, slowly getting to his feet, as the woman smiled and nodded at him. "Listen to me, I do not have much time.", Makoto began to explain, giving him a stern look which reminded him eerily of Satsuki. "You know about Ryuchi's ability to combine with different Kamui's. Once it has combined with one at least once, you are able to call upon that power again by remembering how you felt about the person you absorbed it from. But what is most important that you must have absorbed Junketsu before you absorb Izanami's Kamui. That is very important. You hold one of the key's to this world's salvation.", she explained as she began to fade away.

"Izanagi, always remember. Both you and your brother are wanted and loved. No matter what Morgenstern or Ragyo may claim.", Makoto said, placing a kiss on his forehead, a yellow glow covering his body, healing his wounds and fatigue, "My little boys have become so strong."

Izanagi woke up, not knowing what he saw was true or just happening in his head. But his body had recovered, and Ryuchi was where she should be. Placing Satsuki on the ground, he turned to face the stage where, Ragyo was waiting. "You ready?", he asked his Kamui, _"Yes. Let's get that bitch for what she had done to us."_ , Ryuchi spoke with an intense hatred.

Calling his katana to his hand, Izanagi made one massive leap, landing on the main stage in between Ragyo and Ryuko. "My, my, does Izzy want another round of punishment?", Ragyo said mockingly, "I thought you already had punished you enough, but I guess you and Satsuki have done more kinky things than I thought. I will try not to beat you too bad, I don't think Morgenstern would like it if I damage his vessel."

"Ryuko, leave her to me.", Izanagi said, Ryuko looked a little unsure whu Izanagi wanted to help her. "You would risk your life to protect her?", Ragyo asked amused. "Of course.", Izanagi responded, taking Ragyo by surprise, "We might not like each other very much, but I proudly call her my rival, and she makes my Izza happy.", and to everyone's surprise, Izanagi sprouted a black wing from his right shoulder, just like when Ryuchi had absorbed Senketsu.

"Watch and learn, my apprentice.", Izanagi said, with a slight smile at Ryuko before charging forward, Izanagi glided across the stage at Ragyo, who narrowly managed to evade the attack and pin Izanagi's blade against the floor. They both smirked, but for different reason. Izanagi reached out with his hand, placing it between Ragyo's breast and much to her shock, Junketsu was absorbed into Ryuchi.

Out of his left shoulder, another feather wing had sprouted this time clear white, the circuits on the left side of his Kamui had turned bright blue. "You think a new wing will scare me?", Ragyo said smugly now standing in her usual dress, but her smile was whiped off her face as Izanagi sent her flying with a single swing of his weapon.

"I am going to beat you up now, not sure when I will stop.", Izanagi said, renewing his attack, though Ragyo managed to recover and direct one of his blows, but Izanagi kicked her side, before continuing his assault, driving Ragyo on the stage, loosing a flurry of attacks before kicking Ragyo hard in the face.

As Ragyo gave ground, Izanagi started slicing shards of metal out of the walls, telekineticlly blasting them at Ragyo. Driven to the end of the stage, Ragyo leaped backward onto a broken wall; retreating along it with Izanagi in close pursuit. Attempting to gain the offensive, Ragyo attacked first, only to be driven back by Izanagi's relentless assault. Leaping off the wall onto one of the tribunes below them, Ragyo again attacked, though Izanagi easily fended off her blows before knocking Ragyo aside with a heavy backhand.

Izanagi again seized the offense, viciously driving Ragyo back along the tribunes, despite Ragyo's staunch resistance.

As the duel continued, the combatants fought their way vertical up along Honnoji Academy's main tower, as Izanagi kept up his onslaught, driving Ragyo further up the arm. Trying to gain some ground, Ragyo leaps onto one of the platform's she raised, with Izanagi in pursuit.

Spreading his wings, Izanagi took flight, charging towards Ragyo at a blinding speed, resumed his attack. Slashing at Izanagi, Ragyo began another bout of bladework with the dragon before breaking off. Ragyo leaped pass Izanagi onto another platform, landing awkwardly and almost losing her balance. Izanagi attempted to take advantage of this and attacked, but Ragyo managed to recover and countered, beginning another flurry of swordplay. Ragyo disengage and leap to the higher ground.

Just before Ragyo could land, Izanagi picked up another platform with his mind, throwing it in Ragyo's direction, smashing both platforms to pieces. Ragyo could barley change directions, landing gracefully on the main stage, when she decided to began to use her control over Life-Fibers to throw waves of red energy blast at Izanagi, but he flew around them, closing in on her.

Landing in front of her, Ragyo unleashed a blast of red energy at Izanagi, which he absorbed with his bare hand, the circuits on his uniform glowing brightly in blue and red. Ragyo advanced on him, sending more energy at him as she closed the distance between the two, but Izanagi started to redirecting Ragyo's energy back at her, coalescing the energy into a red orb in front of him. However, as each combatant attempted to overpower the other, the orb of energy exploded, sending Ragyo flying.

"Who's bitch are you?", Izanagi said as he slowly made his way towards Ragyo, as the CEO tried to stand back up. But Izanagi reached out, gripping her by her throat, lifting her into the air before slamming her down hard, and he repeated this a couple of times, "That's right, your Izanagi's bitch!", Ragyo caught up blood, blinded by rage and arrogance, Ragyo leaped at Izanagi, blade angled for the kill.

However, she left herself open, allowing Izanagi to sever Ragyo's arms and both of her legs with a swift strike. Dropping her weapon, Ragyo rolled to the brink of the stage. "La Vie Est Drole, isn't it Ragyo?", Izanagi said, angeling his blade to finish her off, "Give my regards to father.", he proceeded to make an attempt at ending Ragyo's life, but Nui appeared, blocking his attack with her own Scissor Blade. The two exchanged a few bounds of swift sword play, before Izanagi send Nui flying across the stage.

Turning around, he noticed that Ragyo and her severed limbs had manged to get away. "I guess, I will have to take the pleasure in breaking Nui.", Izanagi said, turning his attention to the grand couturier.

He re-engaged Nui. Expertly defending himself against Nui's Scissor blade attacks. Izanagi slashing Nui across the face, as he continued to perform agile flurries of strikes. Although Nui attempted to prevent Izanagi's advance by hurling large chunks of debris toward him, Izanagi was undeterred, and cut through all obstacles with ease.

"You know, I tried to understand how someone could be become such a monster as you, Nui Harime. But I think I figured it out.", Izanagi said, continue to shrug off all her attacks. "Oh, did Izzy think he figured something out about little odd me?", she said with a smirk.

"You grew up completely under Ragyo's sole care, with all the horror that implies. You have no true good relationship with any else what so ever, even with Rei and Ragyo, who are more aloof taskmasters that only step in to help you when danger to you could result in danger to their cause, and everyone else is just either a enemy or a mindless slaves.", Izanagi said, Nui tried to smile at his comment, but Izanagi could tell he was getting through to her, as he attacks started to become weaker and less random.

"You are brought up to believe that you are completely different and separate from humanity, that the Life Fibers and the facilitation of their reproduction cycle is you raison d'etre, and that your only value is in your abilities as a tailor.", Izanagi continued, Nui had not started to angrily slam away, having lost her cool, "You think love and hate are the same thing. You want everyone to love you, but I neither love or hate you.", he continued and with a strong counter of his own, disarmed her off her Scissor Blade, "I pity you, you have never known true love or friendship. But it's not too late, you can still break free from Ragyo's control."

He held his katana in his right hand, holding out his left hand in friendship. For a moment, it seemed he had broken through to her, as he could see in her eyes that she was contemplating his words, but before she could answer, Nui threw a smoke bomb.

As the smoke disappeared, Nui was gone, having taken the Scissor Blade with her. Looking up, Izanagi took flight once again joining his friends in their fight against the Covers, protecting the civilians from them.

* * *

Meanwhile a thousand of miles away, Ragyo was sitting in her personal helicopter, having Rei reattach her severed limbs back to her. Ragyo let out an enraged shout, "Lady Ragyo, is something wrong?", Rei asked. "Who would ask such a stupid question!", Ragyo said, breaking the handles of her seat, the helicopter began to shake in her anger.

"I feel your anger, lady.", Rei said, trying to calm her boss but Ragyo shot back at her, "A blind, deaf, comatose lobotomy patient could feel my anger!", Ragyo shouted, her failure to bring back Morgenstern and the humiliating defeat at Izanagi's hand taking their toll on her patience. "When we get back to Headquarters... Prepare my Abyssion, I have a special mission.", Ragyo said, a disturbed smile creeping on her face when she though of her favorite gift Morgenstern had given her. _"Okay, I'm officially scared."_ , Rei thought.

* * *

 **And there you go! Boy, did this took off from the main plot line! Now what is going to happen next? You will just have to read on to find out. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you all... next time!**


	20. Chapter 20: Strange New Ally

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have writing it and now on to the reviews!**

 **kyrogue23: Very serious. It was very satisfying to write that fight scene.**

 **Guest: Not in this chapter.**

 **Now on to the story!**

* * *

With great effort, Izanagi, the student council, Izanami and a army of one-star students had managed to drive the COVERS out of Honnoji city. But they didn't had a chance to celebrate, as this was only the beginning of the true war against Ragyo and her COVERS.

Izanagi took charge, he told Nudist Beach to join them in their afford against Ragyo and COVERS or get the hell out of his way. He had then turned himself to his older twin, who was holding a unconscious Ryuko. "I am sorry for allowing Ragyo to scramble with my memories. You can hate me for the rest of your life, if we join forces against Ragyo and her mad ambitions.", Izanagi said, a addressing Izanami as he looked sorrowfully over his unconscious rival, the attack of Ragyo had taken a bigger toll on her body than he originally thought. "Now more than ever, it's important that we stand united, or face extinction alone.", he offered a handshake but they both looked doubtful.

"I can't speak for Ryuko, and I can't just forget the things you have done.", Izanami said, slapping his brothers hand aside, surprising him. "But your my little brother, and family sticks together.", pulling Izanagi into a brotherly hug.

Izanagi went to check on the most important person in his life, when he noticing Mako fussing over Gamagori's broken arm. "I am fine Mankanshoku. It's just a flesh wound, I have received worse injuries on my fishing trips with Izanagi.", Gamagori protested, but Mako wasn't having a word about it. "No way! You need to heal your arm, if you don't then it won't heal properly and then you wont be able to fight those suits or save me when I get captured again, and I don't like being eaten by suits."

Izanagi had a slight smile on his face was he walked to Satsuki, who was being looked over by a few one-stars. "I am fine.", she shrugged them off and walked to Izanagi. The two stared at each other for a few moments before pulling each other in a heartfelt hug. "I thought I lost you.", Satsuki said, happy and relieved that her beloved had survived. "A beautiful young woman once told me that we will always be together.", Izanagi said, staring into her beautiful blue eyes, before placing a kiss on her mouth, which his queen returned.

Ejecting Junketsu from Ryuchi, "Thank you for giving me the strength to protect you.", Izanagi said, handing Junketsu back to Satsuki. What was most surprising was that instead of trying to devour her, it seemed calm, almost comfortable even to be around Satsuki. _"Maybe we had more influence on it than I thought."_ , Ryuchi said, and her wearer had to agree.

"D-Did Izanagi just kissed lady Satsuki?", Hoka asked stunned, Uzu and Ira both looked equally surprised. "How long has that been going on!?", Ira asked. "Quite a while now. Though they have been doing more than just kiss.", Nonon said casually, earning shocked looks from the other Elite Four. "You guys really didn't know?", she added with a smug grin.

"I always thought you and Izanagi were a couple, or at least friends with benefits.", Uzu said surprised, wondering how Izanagi and Satsuki could have kept their relationship a secret for so long. "I had a crush on him yes, but his heart has always belonged to Satsuki.", Nonon explained, a happy smile on her face, "Even back in kinder garden.", she added, fondly remembering how when they were little, even then Izanagi was always just a few steps behind Satsuki, ensuring her safety and calling her his queen.

"By the way, Satsuki.", Izanagi began, not letting her go from his embrace, "What was up with Ragyo's outfit? She looked more like a insane monster clown than she usually does.", she let out a faint chuckle in his chest.

* * *

Two weeks had past, the combined forces tried to get as many people to the safety of Honnoji City as they could. Under Izanagi's leadership, they managed to get save many people with barely any losses, thought that could also be because he, Izanami and Satsuki were leading the charge on most missions. One night, Satsuki admitted to the irony that he was now leading, with her in a advising roll.

Unfortunately, Ryuko hadn't woken up yet, causing worry to all three of them for different reasons, Izanami was worried for the girl he loved, Satsuki was worried for her sister, while Izanagi was worried for his brother and the girl he loved, but they couldn't let those worries stop them, Ragyo needed to be defeated and they weren't going to stop until they did, or died trying.

Another thing Izanagi noticed was that Ira and Mako had becoming closer by the day, when questioned about this, Ira said he was just following Izanagi's order of standing united, but Izanagi knew better, for some odd reason, he thought Ira and Mako would make a great couple, not as great as him and Satsuki of course, but as great as Ryuko and Izanami.

The most surprising came when they evacuated of Northern Kanto, fighting of the horde of COVERS, they received help from one of the most unlikely of allies. Nui Harime had joined them in the fight, surprising Satsuki and the twins.

After the evacuation, the three of them confronted her, standing ready to fight her. "Nui, what are you doing here?", Izanagi said, stepping forward, but still warry of her sudden appearance. "I have been thinking about what you said, Izzy.", Nui said in her usual cheery chirp tone, "But say what if I wanted to defect to your side, what is stopping you from treating me the same as Ragyo does?", she pointed out.

"As you see, we have been prioritizing saving civilians before fighting Ragyo. What do you need for us to prove it?", Izanagi said, hoping she was going to defect to their side. "Prove to me about what you said is true, that love and hate aren't the same thing", Nui said, suddenly invading Izanagi's personal space. "Make love to me, like how you make love to Satsuki.", this earned her a death glare from Satsuki herself.

"And what is stopping you from betray us!?", Satsuki said, her anger flaring up, pointing her borrowed katana to Nui, who remained her cheerful self. "If I betray or bring any harm to you, your allowed to kill me.", Nui said, raising her hands, though Satsuki still wasn't convinced, she wouldn't share the man she loved most with just anyone.

"If Satsuki isn't okay with it, then I am neither.", Izanagi said, sure Nui would be a great source of information on Ragyo's plan's and a powerful ally but he wouldn't do anything to upset his beloved on purpose.

They turned to Satsuki who still had a hard glare on her face, looking as if she was willing to strike Nui down where she stood for even suggesting sleeping with Izanagi. After a tense minute, she spoke up, "Fine. But only this once.", Satsuki said, "And remember, Izanagi is mine.", she told Nui threateningly, who just nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, Ragyo relaxing in her hot tube, gazing out her window of the thriving city below her in the REVOCS Corporation Tower. The heat cooled down her wounds but of course, she really didn't have any wounds. "I should be enjoying my victory with Morgenstern at my side.", she said angrily, remembering the look of hate on Izanagi's face which looked so much like his father's.

She should have control of the entire planet by now, it was all in her grasp. Until the little urchins called her daughters and the wonder twins came ruin it all. Ragyo tilted her head back and gazed in wonder, "If only you understood my vision, Makoto. I thought of all people, you would have understood me, my dear old friend." Ragyo said. "Well, no matter. The world will end soon. No matter, my Abyssion will take care of it.", she reached for a cup of tea placed on a small table, and then it hit her.

She knew he was approaching her room, she could feel his power and domination even before a small voice squeaked out of the intercom above her. "Yes?" she asked as she pressed onto a button to hear the voice. "He's here, lady Ragyo," Rei said, sounding terrified. Ragyo's eyes beamed in excitement, her mentor's greatest gift he could have given her had arrived. Just as she thought this, the door opened and in walked a young man, not quite a strut, but a subtle, confident gait.

The young man was dressed in a black trench coat that is double-breasted and twin-tailed, with a hood and long sleeves, it has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. A hood covered all facial features of him.

"My dearest Abyssion, I was wondering when you would appear.", Ragyo said, extending her hand, "Come and join me, we have much to discuss.".

Abyssion didn't protest as he walked up to her, instead of taking his clothes off, he made them disappear into dark blue Life Fiber like mist, before joining Ragyo in her hot tube. "Something must have angered you beyond compare that you requested little old me to take care of it.", Abyssion stated in a calm tone as Ragyo scooted closer to him, placing a arm around him.

"You have no idea, my dearest Abyssion.", Ragyo said, tracing her fingers over Abyssion's muscular chest. "It seems that my youngest daughter has survived after all, while my oldest has started a rebellion against me."

"I told you many times that she was up to something.", Abyssion said, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of Ragyo's fingers on his chest, as they traveled lower and lower. "I was merely playing to her whim, my dearest.", Ragyo said, now slowly massaging his crotch region, "Now what I want you to do is, bring both Izanagi Ryuu and Ryuko Matoi to me alive. That is your only objective, your allowed to do with anyone else as you please."

"As you wish...", Abyssion said, opening his eyes, revealing them to be maroon, the same as Ragyo's, "... mother."

* * *

 **And there you go, another chapter done! Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, follows or favorite this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you all enjoyed it, I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you all next time!**


	21. Chapter 21: Little Brother

**Greetings, one and all! And once again welcome to another installment of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites. I am so sorry for the delay of this chapter, I had to retrace a some of the story lines. Now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: Yes, another child, though he is not another twin.**

 **Guest: Non. Why would you call a lover 'mother'? Unless your into some very strange Role Playing, Though honestly, I doubt Morgenstern even loves Ragyo.**

 **AaronAmerican: Who says Satsuki isn't pregnant? Nay just kidding. Seriously though, just because Izanagi came inside of her doesn't automatically means she becomes pregnant. Yeah, the lemon in Chapter 11 is a acquired tasted** **(okay stupid joke), I admit I might have overdone it a little and I might have been drunk. Did you mean the action scenes are sometimes to much or the sexy scenes?**

 **Anyways on to the story.**

* * *

A few hours later, Nui dragged Izanagi into his room, leaving her Scissor Blade at the door. She placed her hands on the back of his, the pair slowly making their way over to his bed and sitting down on it. "Now show me your love, Izzy.", Nui said as she looked upwards to look into his eyes. Izanagi leaned forward, their lips coming together in a kiss. Izanagi let his hands move to place themselves on her slender waist, before letting one make its way down along her hip to rub against her satin clad thigh, not breaking the kiss for a second.

She let her hand fall onto his, thumb caressing his skin gently as he felt her leg. Her hands went up to his chest, running up and down his torso before they fell back on his bed nestling them into the pillows so that they were resting comfortably.

Nui straddling him and letting her hands keep rubbing along his torso, as the two slowly undressed one another. Curling her fingers around the elastic of his boxers, she pulled them down and off his legs to expose Izanagi to the cool night air. Nui gulped nervously as she saw him naked, still not believing what she was going to do with Satsuki's boyfriend.

Tentatively, she reached one hand up to between his legs, her fingertips brushing shyly against his semi hard shaft. She felt her face heating up, her fingers growing a little bolder and curling around his penis. Izanagi's breathing grew a little heavier as he watched her start to tease his penis, taking only a handful of seconds to get it fully hard. Her tongue came out to lick unconsciously along her lips, Nui lowering herself down until her mouth hovered just over the hard shaft.

Her lips parted, her head lowering until the tip of his penis entered her hot mouth, feeling her tongue lick at the underside. He groaned, not having expected Nui to be as good as Satsuki or Nonon. "That's good.", Izanai said, one hand coming up to rest on her head. With each bob of her head Nui moved her lips ever further down his penis, as Izanagi moved one hand back to gently rub against her moist entrance. She moaned around his shaft as his questing finger found its way inside, caressing her inner walls and sending quick shivers through her body.

Another moan escaped her, muffled by the hard length in her mouth as it reached almost into her throat. "Mmmph!", Nui exclaimed, feeling the tip of his penis brush against her throat after one particularly daring bob of her head, her lips nearly coming into contact with his body. Not quite able to stop herself, she jerking her head back so that his spit-slicked penis fell back against his belly, gasping for breath as she did so.

"You okay?", Izanagi asked, a note of worry in his voice. Panting, Nui nodded as she lifted up a hand to indicate she needed a minute to catch her breath. Izanagi sat up, gently guiding her up so that she was sitting as well. He put one hand on her back, rubbing it on her soft skin to try and help her recover.

After a minute her breathing slowed again, Nui seeming to have caught her breath. He rubbed her arms, his hands travelling up and down her soft skin reassuringly. They lingered on her forearms for a few seconds, before sliding off so that they now rested on her waist.

Slowly they repeated their movements on her side, Izanagi watching her for a sign that she had relaxed a little more. After a moment he was rewarded with a nod of acceptance from her, letting his hands move first to either side of her torso, then onto her breasts.

Gently massaging her soft breasts and earning a quiet moan of appreciation from her. Izanagi leaned in closer, his tongue coming out to flick across one of her nipples, Nui's hand coming up to rest on the back of his head encouragingly. She guided them both down so that she was lying down with him on top, feeling him move one hand so that it rested behind her back and the other down to caress her hip.

It didn't stay there long, sliding around until it found the opening of her dressing gown and the bare legs it contained. "Oh, that's good...", she breathed, feeling his fingers run along the inside of her thigh right up until they reached their prize, discovering that she was just as bare underneath as she had been higher up. Two fingers teased her already slick entrance as he continued to suck at her nipple, earning a louder moan than before. "Izzy, I think we can move onto the actual sex now.", Nui said, he got up onto his hands and knees, his yellow eyes travelling the full length of her wonderful body to absorb all of its sights.

"Alright then.", he said, reaching down with one hand to grab hold of his rock hard shaft and guide it towards her waiting slit. Izanagi rubbed the tip of his penis along her moist vagina, looking up at her again for permission. Nui nodded, spreading her legs more to accommodate him comfortably, her hands coming to rest on his butt and pressing him inside her. He went willingly, exhaling his hot breath down onto her chest as he felt his penis enter her tight passage. Looking back up at her to see a similar expression of pleasure on her face, her blue eyes meeting his own yellows as she nodded again.

Izanagi nodded back, pulling out of her before thrusting back in, sending ripples of pleasure through both of them. He kept doing so, starting with a steady pace to get them both in the rhythm properly.

She moaned underneath him, her hands coming up to rest around his shoulders as he tried another lengthy thrust, moving his penis just a little bit as he tried to hit a different spot. "Is that good?", he asked quietly, getting a quick nod and another loud moan from the girl beneath him. Emboldened, he thrust into her faster which only increased the pleasure they both felt. Thanks to the foreplay neither of them lasted very long, already closing in on the climax of their sex. She clutched at him tightly, Izanagi pumping into her as hard and fast as he could while Nui wrapped her legs around his waist. "Nui, I am gonna cum!", he groaned aloud, not slowing down at all.

"Oooh, yes! Please do it!", Nui half moaned, half yelled as she felt her orgasm wash over her and force her entire body to tighten its grip on him, his torso and hips held tightly to her body even as her vagina clenched around his penis to drain him of his seed. She cried out loudly again, Izanagi grunting as he hit his own climax, shooting his seed inside her to fill her with the warm white liquid.

Izanagi held her just as tight, his face buried in her collar as his penis twitched inside her, letting loose every drop of cum that he could into her welcoming body. A moment passed as they clutched at one another, letting the last waves of pleasure wash over them and trying to catch their breath.

After a couple of minutes Izanagi pulled his head back up, staring down at Nui who a strange look in her eye. "So... This is how you do it with Satsuki." Nui said a grin appearing on her face as she spoke the words.

A few seconds later both of them were laughing quietly, too breathless to muster anything louder. Soon enough they calmed down, looking at each other strangely. He eased himself out of her body and sitting back for a second. Izanagi took a look at Nui's vagina, watching with faint interest as a small amount of his cum started to leak out of her.

Suddenly a emergency beep was heard from Izanagi's phone. "Speak to me Hoka.", Izanagi said as he quickly got dressed again even as he handed Nui her discarded dress back. "Lady Satsuki and Izanami need you right now. Something has broken through or defenses and has kidnapped Matoi.", Hoka said through the phone.

"Give me their location. I will be there shortly.", Izanagi said as he quickly left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile Izanami was laying on the floor, being beaten to an inch of his life and stripped of his Kamui as Satsuki meanwhile was dodging Abyssion's spinning kick with acrobatic grace, but he follows with a strong wave of telekinesis which he tries to block, but it is too powerful, causing her to be blown into a wall. "I am disappointed, mother holds you in such high esteem.", Abyssion said, gripped her with his mind, he tosses Satsuki around like a ragdoll into the walls and ceiling. "Surely you can do better?"

Satsuki recovers on the ground, Abyssion allowed Satsuki to stand up, before attacking her with a flurry of punches and kicks. Despite her attempts to block, Satsuki is flung back and slides to a stop on her side in front of a window.

At that moment, Izanagi arrived and saw what was happening. "Greetings, one and all! And welcome!", Abyssion said stratching out his arms as if he wanted to give them all a hug. "Our final guest has finally arrived.".

"Where is Matoi?", Izanagi said, standing between Satsuki and Abyssion, taking his fighting stance. "She is safe, for the moment.", Abyssion responded, taking off his hood. Izanagi, Satsuki and Izanami were surprised by Abyssion's appearance, his facial structure was the same as Izanagi and Izanami, if they would have been 14. Abyssion's hair is black in color, spiky in the back, and he has chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face, his maroon eyes were glaring at them.

"What's wrong? Surprised to meet your little brother?", Abyssion said, a arrogant smirk appeared on his face, as he took in their horrified reaction.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap, I hope you all enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, follows or favorite this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time! Skyguy626 out!**


	22. Chapter 22: Open The Door

**Greetings, one and all! And once again welcome to another installment of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites. This will probably be the last update before Christmas so let me just say, merry Christmas to you all or happy Hanukkah, or whatever you celebrate. Now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: Yeah... uhm... Izanagi's room is sound proof?... Though honestly, the battle started near the end of the it.**

 **AaronAmerican: Ah I see. I admit I might went a little overboard with the one in chapter 11... Also I might or might not have been drunk when I wrote that.**

 **Now on to the story.**

* * *

Not waiting for Abyssion to take, Izanagi transformed Ryuchi, spreading his wings and attacked first. Abyssion managed to evade the attack, before summoning his own weapon to his hand. It appeared to be the hilt of a sword, with the flick of a button, a 145 centimeters long red beam of energy appears out of it.

Izanagi was surprised by the appearance of the weapon as Abyssion attacked with two brief, unsuccessful strikes at Izanagi's torso before regrouping. Izanagi then attempted to use an overhand power attack to overwhelm Abyssion, but he blocked the attack, maintaining a one-handed grip on his weapon. Izanagi's attack resulted in a blade-lock, "Surprised? You should be, this weapon is one of the gifts our father gave to me.", Abyssion said, while Izanagi tried to break the blade-lock, thought 14 years old, Abyssion possessed far more strength than a normal person.

Abyssion casually broke the blade-lock by throwing Izanagi's to the ground with a telekinetic push, but he landed on his feet and advanced. Charging forward, Abyssion attacked with a vicious overhand, before unleashing a flurry of attacks and rapidly gained ground on Izanagi, though the dragon easily held off his attacks and kicked him soundly in the chest, sending his younger half-brother flying backwards. Abyssion managed to recover and land on his feet, though he was now driven back by Izanagi's vicious blade work. Abyssion assumed a defensive posture, relying on his staunch defense to hold off Izanagi's brutal barrage of attacks.

Fighting along the side of a Honnoji Academy, the two arrived on the roof. Here, Abyssion attempted to take advantage of an opening in Izanagi's offense, seizing his brother's left hand and pulling him into an arm-lock before slashing at the back of his neck. Izanagi managed to bring his katana up to defend himself, and quickly wrestled free, renewing his attack.

Abyssion struck at Izanagi, but Izanagi deprived him of his weapon with a quick flourish. Izanagi slashed at Abyssion, but he dove out of the way of the attack and rolled next to his weapon. Izanagi performed another swing of his weapon, Abyssion quickly retrieved his weapon and managed to block the attack inches above his head. In a brutal demonstration of his personal fighting style, Abyssion began hacking and slashing at Izanagi with a series of heavy fast overhand power blows. Izanagi, was forced onto the defensive and driven back, before with a powerful strike, his katana was broken in two.

Abyssion threw Izanagi into a wall by a telekinetic push, before bombarding him waves of telekinetic and electricity attacks. Izanagi managed to recover trying to resist his onslaught, but before he could counter, Abyssion overpowered him, sending Izanagi into the wall behind him bringing the structure down upon him. Relenting the attack, Abyssion smirked, raising his hand he lifted Izanagi's wounded body from the rubble, his Kamui transformed back into its coat appearance. "Mission complete.", Abyssion said, throwing Izanagi into a black vortex before following through.

* * *

When Izanagi awoke he found himself naked, chained and suspended in the middle of a cage with Ragyo, Rei, Abyssion and much to his surprise Nui standing in front of the cage. Upon seeing Ragyo, Izanagi felt his rage flaring as he tries to break free of her chains. "When I get out of here, none of you will survive!", he spat trying to break his bonds. "You won't get out, unless you have gained the ability to manipulate crystallized Starlight. Even my beloved Morgenstern had trouble punching through it.", Ragyo said, a sadistic smile as Izanagi felt something being injected into him.

A sickening, tiresome sensation took over his mind, "W-What are you doing to me...", Izanagi said still strugeling against his bonds. "Another invention by Morgenstern. Once we administer this poison, your body will naturally react, forcing your spirit out of your body and allowing Morgenstern to reclaim what is rightfully his. With your destiny fulfilled there will be no one left to defend against me and my beloved."

Izanagi broke out in laughter, fighting the poison's effect, "You think I will allow that monster take my body, think again!", he said, looking defiant "Believe me, Izanami and Satsuki will stop at nothing to wipe you and your beloved eldric abomination from the face of the earth!"

"I will miss that fire in you, Izanagi.", Ragyo continued, "But there is not a thing in the Worlds who is equal in power to my Morgenstern.", at this, Izanagi broke out in laughter again, "No equal? Wasn't he defeated? Isn't that the reason he doesn't have a body of his own anymore?", he then turned to Nui, who was standing in the back, "I am disappointed by you, Nui. Once I... Once I break out you will be one of the first who will feel my wrath for betraying us.", he continued, as he started to feel the effects of the poison.

Nui looked to the ground, before she felt the hand of Abyssion on her shoulder, "Don't worry. Izzy is all bark and no bite.", he said, and Nui's insane cheery smile reappeared. "Your right, though its a shame we will lose him. Izzy is great in bed.", Nui said as everyone started to leave, one by one. Nui gave Izanagi one last look, before following Rei. "I bet you 50,000 yen that I escape within a week!", Izanagi said, trying to fight both the poison and the bonds. "I give you about a week before you submit.", Ragyo taunted and as the door closed behind her, he was left in darkness.

Despise his willpower, the poison was a very potent one, what seemed to be two days, felt like two month's. From time, to time, Ragyo would visit, taunting him how COVERS were quickly winning ground against the resistance, how her experiment on Ryuko was a success and how powerless his friends felt without him, but what actually managed to set him off was how she told him how desperate Satsuki had become trying to rescue him.

But this seemed to be the point, every time he became angry the poison spread faster through him. As the week continued, he could feel himself falter, and as he did, he thought he heard voice's calling out to him. And on the seventh day, Izanagi submitted as he finally closed his eyes, expecting to never open them again. Instead of being swallowed by an overwhelming darkness, he felt as if he was falling through a cold lake.

* * *

Opening his eyes, he saw that he was floating downwards, as if he was surrounded by water, towards a broken glass pillar. He landed softly on his feet, but feeling too weak to keep standing, dropping to his feet, his eyes too heavy to keep open. "Hey, don't close your eyes yet.", a new voice said, sounding like the one who had been calling out to him over the past week. Izanagi opens his eyes, a warm bright light hovering above him, "You still have people to protect, don't you?", the light asked.

"Why are you here?", Izanagi began as he person who spoke to him started to take form of a young man, his black blue, on his lower body he wore black pants, on his upper body, he wore a black shirt under a white jacked, its tail coats flaring out from behind him as if the wind blew at him from the front, a red cape was draped around his shoulders. Izanagi felt like as if he had met this person, "The light brought me. I saw it shining in the distance... and followed it here."

"Yeah. That was my light.", Izanagi said as he turned his head, looking over the broken platform, "But I am fractured, broken. And now... the little I have left is slipping away."

"Then you should join your heart with mine.", the being said, offering a hand, "I will give you the means to destroy your enemies." the being said, "I ask for two things in return for my help. One, Abyssion has something that doesn't belong to him. I want it returned to its rightful owner. Two, you accept your destiny. For if you fail, we leave the fate of this Worlds to chance."

Not sure if this being could be trusted or not, but seeing no other chose, Izanagi accepted the offer, shaking hands with the being and the broken area of the platform fills in. "Now our hearts are connected, you can tap into the power of the Universe. Nothing is outside the realm of posebility for you now. It's time to wake up now. All we need to do is..."

"Open the door.", Izanagi and the being said at the same time, as Izanagi's eyes had gained a faint glow to them.

* * *

 **And that is another chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you all have a fantastic day, and I will see you ladies and gents, next time! Merry Christmas to you all!**


	23. Chapter 23: Escape

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another installment of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites. I hope you got everything you wanted this Christmas, and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: You too, pal. Of course Izzy has a plan.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Meanwhile on one of Nudist Beach airships, Satsuki is overlooking REVOC's HQ. Nui had told them that it would take Ragyo seven days to poison Izanagi until he was ready to become Morgenstern's permanent host. The moment she heard this news, she wanted to amount a full assault on REVOC's but Nui also informed them that Ragyo was busy creating the Ultimate Kamui, and it would take some time to find or implement any weaknesses in it.

With a heavy heart, she knowingly let her beloved suffer just to have a fighting chance against her mother. The Elite Four and Izanami had convinced her that it's what Izanagi would have wanted her to do. Still, they had no knowledge of Ryuko's whereabouts, even Nui wasn't able to recover any information. The plan was now to let Nui 'fix' the Ultimate Kamui and then she would escape with Izanagi and then they would look for Ryuko, that's why they were waiting in this airship.

Satsuki was brought out of her train of thought when Izanami approached her, "You okay?", he asked, standing next to her. "Just worried about Izanagi and if Nui can be trusted.", she admitted while he leaned on the railing. "Don't worry, the only thing that will take Izzy away from you is death, and even then that might not keep him.", he tried to reassure her. It was then that they felt a shift in the atmosphere, something very powerful had arrived on this world. It felt similar to when Morgenstern had taken over Izanagi, but instead of feeling as an all absorbing cold, this felt as a pleasantly spreading warmth.

* * *

Inside REVOC's HQ, Ragyo was sitting on one of the throne sat the command center. She was brought out of her thought at the unexpected sensation, she had expected it to be the all composing absorbing cold from her Morgenstern, but instead it was a spreading warmth. Then it got to Ragyo what this meant, "It's him.", she muttered, a flash of hate appearing across her face before Abyssion entered the room, taking a knee before her.

"Mother, Nui has taken Ryuchi.", he said before noticing the look on her face, "Mother, what's wrong?", Ragyo had stood up, a look of murder on her face. "It's him. The monster that killed your father has arrived.", Ragyo explained, gesturing for Abyssion to follow him.

* * *

Just outside the room containing Izanagi, Nui also felt the shift in atmosphere as she carried Ryuchi with her. "I don't know if this is good or bad.", she muttered, before the door from Izanagi's prison cell was blow apart, throwing Nui into a wall dropping Ryuchi on the floor. "You.", the voice of Izanagi, said before Nui felt something grab her by the throat, lifting her off the ground and pushing her against the wall, instinctively she grabbed at her throat, only to find that there was no hand. Looking down, she saw Izanagi with his hand lifted, his normal yellow eyes had gained a amber shades as well as a faint glow, the back of his white hair seemed to be standing up, moving as if held by the wind.

"Give me one good reason to not finish you off.", Izanagi said, his voice deadly and threatening. While trying to breath, Nui began to explain the plan, how she wouldn't have been able to stop the poisoning, sabotage the Ultimate Kamui or retrieve Ryuchi. "We will see if you speak the truth.", Izanagi said, releasing Nui from his grip, "After we find Matoi and get out of here.", he declared, much to Nui's surprise. "Why do you want to save Ryuko?", she asked as she quickly followed Izanagi as he kept walking while putting Ryuchi on. "The same reason Izanami would save Satsuki, she makes my brother happy.", he explained.

"Ryuko isn't here, at least not anymore. I do not know where.", Nui explained, but she stopped speaking when Izanagi raised his hands. "I believe you. Then we need to get out of here and find out where she is being held.", Izanagi declared plainly as they entered the elevator.

There was an awkward silents as a elevator remix of Sirius played in the background. It wasn't after a few moments when Nui spoke up, "Izanagi, about Abyssion being your brother...", she began, trying to find the right words. "You don't need to say anything. I intend to give him the same chance I gave you, if he does not accept, I will take him down like how I am going to take down Ragyo and COVER's.", he declared as they arrived on the helicopter platform.

As they arrived they could see a docked Nudist Beach Airship, the cargo door revealing Izanami and a worried Satsuki. The two lovers looked at each other for a moment, before pulling the other into a embrace. "I thought I would lose you forever.", she said, as she felt his hand stroke her hair. "Satsuki, we will always be together. I would never leave you.", he said, a relieved smile on his face.

"Not trying to ruin this moment but we need to go before we get company.", Izanami said and the others agreed. Just as they were about to enter the airship, a voice spoke, "You already got company.".

Turning around they saw that Ragyo, Abyssion and Rei standing at the elevator door. Izanagi, Satsuki and Nui were ready to but Izanagi stepped forward, "Go ahead. I will buy you time.", Izanagi said, but before the others could protest he continued, "Go before the COVER's get to much and you are unable to escape. Don't worry... I will be right behind you.", he gave them an encouraging smile before facing his opponents.

"Where is he?", Ragyo demanded to know, the air around her crackling with power. "Your beloved Morgenstern, our father? He will never rise again.", Izanagi declared as he strolled towards them, not quite a strut, but a subtle, confident gait. Ragyo could sense it, looking slightly relieved, "It's seemed he has only touched you. Your over confident is your weakness, Izanagi. Your father has left many doors open, you are only one of them.", Ragyo declared as she took her fighting stance, Abyssion and Rei following her.

Izanagi got a confident smirk, raising his hand and in a flash of light, a new version of his usual weapon appeared. Instead of its original black hilt, it had gained a golden hue and it's blade was replaced by a faintly glowing blue one. "Now's the time, I am going to take what's mine.", Izanagi declared, his power flaring as Ryuchi had started to flare out from behind him, "This is the age of a new rebellion, your rules hold no meaning for me."

In a burst of speed, Izanagi appeared in front of the group, swinging his sword in a horizontal slash. Ragyo and Abyssion managed to dodge the attack, but Rei was caught off-guard and slammed against a wall. Abyssion sends bolts of lightning towards Izanagi, who swings his sword around intercepting the attack before directing the electricity back to Abyssion, causing him to retreat to avoid the attack.

Izanagi grips four COVER's from the sky and use them as improvised projectiles towards Ragyo, who thanks to her control over Life Fibers push the COVERS away. The Red Lotus retreats to avoid the attacks. Abyssion tries to attack Izanagi in the back with his bolts of lighting, trying to strike him from the back, but the attack was once again blocked.

Only this time, it had been Satsuki. Using the spinning move Izanagi had teached her, she redirect the lightning back with greater strength, but Abyssion dodges the attack. Satsuki was ready to aid Izanagi, but the boyfriend appeared next to her in a blur of speed. "Couldn't leave you behind.", she said, but he placed a finger on his lips. "Thank you. But we need to get out of here and find Matoi.", he said with a smile.

His expression turned grave before he turned to Ragyo, "The final showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Your final defeat belongs to Satsuki or Matoi. If Morgenstern rises, I assure you, I will destroy him.", he explained calmly, as he lifted Satsuki up bridal-style, "I apologize in advance, my lady. This will be my first time too."

"First time what?", Satsuki asked while, Izanagi closes his eyes while crouching down, thanks to the building up energy, small rocks and some dirt starts to float off the ground. Opening his eyes, Izanagi blasts off into the air with Satsuki, a trail of dirt raising from the ground. He kept gaining altitude, as he and Satsuki made their way back to Honnoh Town.

* * *

 **There you go, a new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time! Skyguy626 out!**


	24. Chapter 24: Prelude To Destruction

**Greetings one and all! And welcome to another chapter of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites.** **On a side note, I am planning on doing a X-Over with my Harry Potter story, my Avatar story and this story after I am done with Year 4 in my Harry Potter story. It won't be necessary to read those stories, though there are going some spoilers of each story in it, also it will be AU/What-If to all three stories, so it won't mess up the story lines. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Glad you liked it, I was thinking about Nui going evil again, but I thought this would be more interesting.**

 **Now on to the story.**

* * *

Ragyo and Abyssion watch Izanagi fly off with Satsuki. "It seems we need to go with plan B.", Ragyo said, turning around to walk back into the elevator. "But mother, I thought we needed father's DNA for plan B to work.", Abyssion asked, before realizing what she was getting at. "Don't worry, my dear son. Unlike with your brother, I have no intention to drain you completely.", Ragyo said reassuring, placing her hands on his shoulders, "Unlike your sisters, you do trust your mother right?"

Abyssion looked insulted by her last remark, nodding before checking on a unconscious Rei.

* * *

Izanagi and Satsuki soared through the skies, heading back to Honnoji Academy, if it wasn't for the pursuing COVERS, this would have been quite romantic. "Useless heaps of clothing.", Izanagi said, a smirk on his face, as he spotted a army of them following. Looking behind him, his eyes glowed red before sending a wave of red energy from his eyes disintegration them all to dust.

It wasn't long after that they arrived back at Honnoji Academy, placing his Satsuki on the ground as they floated just above the ground, she turned to face him. "What happened in there? You aren't able to use unaided flight, and what was that laser eye thing?", she demanded to know. "I don't know how it happened. But just before I was about to die, someone or something made contact with me. Offering me power to save this World.", Izanagi explained, much to Satsuki's anger, "I believe it might have been the...".

"What do you mean!? You blindly accepted something's power?", Satsuki asked, but before either could say more, they felt a disturbance when a blue orb shot towards Honnoji, the Elite Four, Izanami, Mako and Nui joining them. "What is that?"

The orb crashed straight through the shields, standing up it was Ryuko wearing Makoto. "Greetings, one and all! And welcome to your funeral.", Ryuko said, completely controlled by the Life Fibers. "Oh no... It seems Ragyo's experiment was a success.", Nui said, "She has fused Makoto on Ryuko with her Life Fiber's."

"Ryuko, snap out of it.", Izanami said. Ryuko mearly smirked at them, before breaking into laughter. "God, Izanami, the sight of you disgust me! Your a monster just like me! Yet you don't embress your power like I do!", Ryuko said, reading her Scissor blade, "Everything about me is a big fat lie! I can't even die! I am a monster just like Ragyo!"

"No... your not.", Izanami protested, looking hurt by her words before looking determent. "Everyone, stay back. I will take Ryuko.", he declared readying his weapon. "Are you insane?", Hoka said, "Your no match without your Kamui." Izanami had to admit he had a point, but then he felt something being thrown on him. Looking closely he saw that it was Ryuchi, "A man should be dressed properly before he goes save the woman he loves.", Izanagi said, "Go get her back, brother.", flashing him an encouraging smile.

Under the encouragement of everyone else Izanami nodded, putting Ryuchi on and transforming, Ryuko attacked first, initiating two brief, unsuccessful strikes at Izanami's torso before regrouping. Izanami then attempted to use an overhand power attack to overwhelm Ryuko, but she blocked the attack, maintaining a one-handed grip on her weapon, the attack resulted in a blade-lock which Ryuko broke by casually throwing Izanami to the ground, but he quickly recovered and advanced.

Ryuko then engaged in an aggressive series of attacks and managed to drive Izanami back, surprising him. However, Izanami soon counter-attacked, forcing Ryuko back. "Fight it, Ryuko! This isn't you! Your not the monster you think you are!", Izanami said, trying to reach through to her. "Shut up you! We could have ruled together, but you love humanity more than me! So for all I care, you can die with them!", Ryuko shouted, "If you want to safe them you will have to kill me."

"No, Ryuko. I won't kill you.", Izanami said, retaking his fighting stance, "No matter what you say, I will fight until I get my Ryuko back!", he declared much to Ryuko's anger.

Ryuko struck at Izanami again, but seeing the attack coming, side-stepped the attack, and slamming his own sword against her Scissor Blade, depriving her of her Scissor Blade with a quick flourish. Ryuko slammed her fist into his stomach, knocking the air out of Izanami, their fight degenerating into a savage brawl. Izanami evaded her next attack, kicking her into the stomach.

Izanami called his weapon back to his hand, slashed at Ryuko, but she dive's out of the way of the attack and rolled next to her weapon. Ryuko performed powerful swing of her weapon, bu Izanami managed to block the attack inches to his face. Ryuko broke the blade lock and quickly slashed at Izanami, only for him to block her blow. Izanami attacked but Ryuko managed to fend him off, leaping over an attack at her legs and flipping above Izanami.

Turning around to face her, Izanami kicked her again, sending her crashing through a wall, Ryuko recovering quickly and pressing her attack. He managed to dodge her attack, Ryuko's blade struck the wall where he had been seconds before and caused an eruption of sparks. After avoiding another such attack, Izanami managed to throw Ryuko off balance after enduring her relentless offense.

Charging forward, Izanami managed to stab Ryuko in the chest, but not without damage to his himself, Ryuko stabbing him through the chest. He didn't know how but Izanami felt himself being drawn into Ryuko. Izanami felt as if he took a dive in a cold lake. He saw that he was floating, as if surrounded by water, being pulled towards a glass pillar, on said glass floor he could a sleeping picture of Ryuko.

* * *

He landed softly on his feet, seeing a Ryuko standing on a alter in a wedding dress along with a faceless. Making quick work of the mook, Ryuko pulled out her Scissor blade, bringing her blade to Izanami's throat. "You dare to try and destroy my happiness!?", Ryuko shouted, glaring at him. "Look around you Ryuko? Does this look like happiness to you?", he asked her, but Ryuko told him to shut up.

Izanami defiantly drove Ryuko's blade aside and charging after them, as their bout continued. Izanami blocked all her attacks as Ryuko continue's to press her assault. Despise her barrage, Izanami with one swift motion, disarmed her from her weapon. Pointing his weapon at her throat, "Do it then.", Ryuko said, not putting up anymore fight.

But to her surprise, Izanami threw his weapon aside, being done fighting her. "Listen to me, Ryuko. Your as human as the rest of us! What makes you human isn't your DNA, it's what in here.", Izanami claimed, pointing to where her heart should be, "If you weren't human at all, you wouldn't have an Aria Of The Soul."

Not sure why, but it seemed to get through to her, "No matter what you say or what anyone my claim, your not a monster. Don't let Ragyo destroy who you truly are. So please, become the Ryuko who all know, the Ryuko I fell in love with.".

In response Ryuko grabbed his face, and slammed her mouth on his. He responded the kiss, their mouths moved in sync and taking advantage of this to explore the inside of her mouth, they found themselves french kissing in Ryuko's Aria Of The Soul, and when they parted, he saw the craziness had left her blue eyes, become the once's he had fallen in love with. "Thank you, Izanami."

* * *

Izanami felt being pulled back, waking up on the cold, a knocked out Ryuko was laying next to him. With Nui's help, they managed to safely remove Makoto from Ryuko. It wasn't taking much longer until she recovered. "Ryuko?", Izanami said, quickly standing next to her, followed closely by Senketsu, "How are you feeling?"

Ryuko sat up, slightly dazed, "I think I woke up from a nightmare, thanks to you.", Ryuko said with a smile, which was instantly dropped it when she noticed Nui standing there, "What the fuck is she doing here!?", she demanded to know, raising her Scissor Blade. Izanami quickly held his hand on her shoulder, "Easy Ryuko, Harime is on her side now.", he explained.

"I don't care that she is on our side now! She killed my father!", Ryuko shouted. "I was under orders of Ragyo at the time, I know it's no excuse and I know you can never forgive me for that, Ryuko. But at least...", Nui said, placing her Scissor Blade at Ryuko's feet, "Let's put aside your grudge until we have defeated Ragyo. Then I will accept whichever punishment you seem fit."

Ryuko picked up the other Scissor Blade, looking it over, before glaring at Nui, "We are allies... for now.", Ryuko said, "The only reason I won't cut you down is because Izanami is vouching for you.", Before they could anything back, Izanagi, Satsuki, Ryuko, Izanami, Uzu, Ira, Hoka, Nonon, Mako and Nui felt it, an all composing cold shifted through the air, something was very wrong.

* * *

A few hours later, over at REVOC HQ. Ragyo, Abyssion and Rei, took the elevator down. Rei could feel it becoming colder with each floor they descended. Stepping out of it, they found themselves in a large room, filled with screens which were being monitored by RECOV's scientists, up on what best could be described as an alter with an glass pod on top. Inside Rei could spot a humanoid creature being created by Life Fibers, a cold shiver running through her body.

"Are you alright?", a voice next to her asked. Turning around, she saw that it was a worried looking Abyssion. "I am fine.", Rei said as a chair was being prepared for him, "Thanks for asking though." Abyssion nodded to her before walking to the chair.

Just before he was about to sit down in the chair, Ragyo stopped him, pulling him into a motherly hug, "I am so proud of you, my precious Abyssion. I am glad that your loyalty is in the right place, unlike Satsuki's and Nui's. Thanks to you, we can be a true family again.", she said, a genuine smile on her face.

As Abyssion took a seat, he felt himself being strapped in, his arms, legs and head couldn't move. "You will go through pain you have never felt before, but remember, you are the son of Ragyo Kiryuin and Morgenstern, our blood runs through your veins, there's nothing in this World to fear."

Abyssion wanted to nod, but was unable because of his restrains. He braced himself before a hellish pain coursed through his body, what seemed like hours for Abyssion, was in reality a few minutes, his power being drained into the glass pod. "Lady Ragyo, it's working we have a...", one of the scientist began but was cut off when the dark smoke from Primordial Life Fiber chamber crashed through the door and started to circle the glass pod.

It wasn't long before the creature inside started to stir, the dark smoke started to be absorbed by it, breaking the pod and all screens in the room started to malfunction and break by the sudden pressure of power. The pod exploded, the shockwave sending everyone but Ragyo against the wall.

The creature was levitating above the ground, a blue glow coming from it's eyes as the pod, the alter and much of the equipment started to disintegrate around him. The creature slowly descended to the ground, the chaotic power surge finally calming down. As it approached Ragyo, and a recovering Rei, the creature started to look more human with each step. By the time it reached Ragyo, the creature had become a tall male with a muscular build, his black hair spiky in the back, and he has chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face.

The rest of the smoke surrounded him, dressing his naked body in a black leather coat with, the top of his coat is open to reveal his chest, a large collar that reaches his ears and is kept closed by a black belt with a silver buckle around his waist, the tail coats looked tattered. On his lower body he wore black pants tucked inside knee length boots.

"Thank you, Ragyo Kiryuin.", the man said, and Ragyo couldn't help but got an not entirely sane smile on her face as she stared into his eyes, showing the royal blue iris and sclera, four ripple-like pattern, with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil, "Let the Worlds howl in despair, for I have returned.", Morgenstern declared and his eyes flared up.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, very soon. And remember, Don't Lose Your Way!**


	25. Chapter 25: Blumenkranz

**greetings, one and all and I welcome you to another installment of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites. Thanks for reading and now on to the reviews.**

 **Kyrogue23: It felt appropriate for Izanami to break Ryuko out of it. And believe me, Morgenstern is far more powerful when he is in full control.**

 **Guest: I was going for that effect.**

 **AaronAmerican: I won't spoil anything, but Izanagi's and Satsuki's kids will have a better childhood than they had (Which isn't really that difficult).**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

"Ragyo Kiryuin, you are as clever as you are beautiful. I knew one of my brightest pupils would be able to grant me a new body.", Morgenstern said, placing a soft kiss on her hand, "I just hope you haven't forget anything important." Ragyo got a perverted smirk on her face, "Don't worry, I tried to recreate your body as identical to your old one.", Ragyo said, lightly stroking his cheek, admiring her mentor and lover, "Now there is someone I am dying to introduce you to, darling."

She gestured to the side, making Morgenstern look to see Rei helping up a very weakened Abyssion. Upon seeing his father stare at him, Abyssion got an awed look on his face, "Morgenstern, I would like you to meet Abyssion, our son.", Morgenstern looked from Ragyo to Abyssion, his expression didn't betray his thought as he walked over to the young boy. Morgenstern looked down at him with his cold blue eyes, taking Abyssion's features. "I see. And I suppose I have you to thank for enabling me to be resurrected.", he said as he got a half-smile, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Finally, something I always wanted. A loyal son."

At this compliment Abyssion got a wide smile, his maroon eyes shining, "Father, if I may, I would like to make a request. A favor, if you will.", Abyssion said, much to Morgenstern and Ragyo surprise, "When we go and crush the rebellion, I would like to execute that traitor Nui Harime personally.", he said those last few words with venom dripping in his voice.

Ragyo pulled Abyssion in a hug, letting out a chuckle, proud at her youngest child for requesting something that would benefit his parents more than himself. "You have raised our son well, Ragyo.", Morgenstern said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Honnoji Academy, a angered Ryuko was sitting on the roof, looking at the star filled sky, thinking about everything that had happened. She was brought out of it when she heard footsteps, "It seems someone else has found my thinking place." Turning around she saw that it was Izanagi, she knew because aside from the different voices, she noticed that the front of his bowl cut was swept from left to right, instead of Izanami's right to left. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?", Ryuko asked him angrily, while he sat down.

"I came here for solitude... Satsuki is mad at me.", Izanai said, taking out a box of pockey sticks, offering Ryuko one, "I haven't done anything to them.", he said to her apprehensive look before taking one himself. "Funny, I am mad at Izanami.", Ryuko said as she finally took one and began to began to ate her pockey. "What for?", Izanagi asked, wondering what his twin could have done. "Well... after I went into coma, he joined up with Satsuki Kiryuin and Nui Harime.", Ryuko said angrily, at Nui's name she snapped the pockey in two, "Why is Satsuki mad at you?"

"She isn't too happy that I took up an offer. She is just worried.", Izanagi explained offering her a new pockey. "What a mess.", Izanagi muttered looking up to the sky, the shield around Honnoji City giving it a slight red taint. "Ragyo should be dead and COVERS defeated. Instead we are dragged into this war for the fate of the world that is way over our heads.", he then turned to look at Ryuko, who felt the same as him "It's very big of you to put aside your grudge against Nui and work together to stop Ragyo. You and me have more in common than I first thought."

"Yeah...", Ryuko said, hating it admit it, "If you don't mind me asking... What kind of person is Satsuki behind that stony stoic face.", Izanagi smiled at her, understanding where she was coming from. "She is quite warm and rather romantic when were alone, sometimes even adorkable. She can also be very defensive of those she loves, but you already know that."

"She is also very fond of movies and literature. You should have seen her laugh when we watched 'The Room', she is also fond of music... Though she hates Ariana Gran...", he continued before Ryuko interrupted him. "Satsuki hate's Ariana Grande?", Ryuko asked surprised, and he nodded, "Who the hell hates her?"

"Satsuki Kiryuin, as I just said.", Izanagi said, both of them letting out a slight chuckle. "A few months ago, if someone told me I would be talking and laughing with Izanagi, I would have called them out of their mind.", Ryuko said, the white haired young man agreeing with her. "With the four of us, the Elite Four, Nudist Beach and Nui, I have a hard time picturing us losing.", Izanagi said, a hopeful smile on his face.

It was then that the earth around Honnoji City shook, breaking open the earth and destroying many buildings in the lower city. Before it started to rise into the sky, many panicked screams could be heard in the city down below. To make matters worse, the force field protecting the city against the COVERS was destroyed by a stream of blue lightning like energy. "We need to get down there.", Izanagi said, calling his katana to his hand and transforming his Kamui alongside Ryuko, before the two took to the sky, facing off against the COVERs.

* * *

Hoka tried to contact Izanagi, but it seemed all communications was cut off as the Elite Four made their way up towards the roof, were Izanagi last said he was going, while Satsuki and Izanami had joined Nudist Beach on the battlefield, trying to hold the invading army off. Ira unleashed a rapid series of successful attacks against the COVERs, as they arrived on the roof.

Instead of finding Izanagi or even Ryuko, they found Morgenstern overlooking the battle, as the city raised higher and higher into the sky. _"Ever since I was a child, I knew I was not like the others... They called me freak, a monster... I knew mine was a special existence... Am I, human? It makes no difference. I have been chosen to save the Worlds."_ , he thought before addressing the Elite Four without turning to look at them. "What are Izanagi and Izanami doing?"

"Beats me.", Nonon answered, wearily by the sound of his voice, it sounding similar to when Izanagi was possessed, not sure what to make of this stranger. At this he let out a light scoff, "By the way, you four. Who are you?", suddenly, he turned around to stare at them, startling the four by the mere sight of his eyes. "I am not sure we should tell you.", Uzu responded, gripping his weapon.

"Well, that's interesting uniforms your wearing.", Morgenstern said, studying their Goku uniforms, "So those are Goku uniforms? I wonder how much punishment they can take.", he took his fighting stance, not bothering to call his weapon to his hand.

The Elite Four quickly transformed their uniform, readying for combat. "We take him together, Jakuzure you take him on the...", Ira began but Nonon had already started to shoot rockets at her enemy, but he retaliate with a blast of blue lightning like energy from his eyes, Morgenstern destroying the rockets.

Morgenstern lunged at the group through the explosion. In a moment of distraction, Hoka is knocked to the side by a kick from Morgenstern in the stomach. Nonon attempted to blast Morgenstern from behind, but was knocked back by a round house kick as Morgenstern swung around to face her. He immediately engaged Uzu and Ira in battle, Ira defended himself for a limited time due to his mastery of a more defensive style of combat, but he was ultimately knocked down. "Even your inferior intellect should be able to deduce that there is no hope of defeating me. Now, back down." shoots a blast of red lighting at the Elite Four but with great effort, Ira is able to deflects it into the sky, taking out a few COVER's in the process.

"I don't think so!", Nonon declared, earning a arrogant smirk from Morgenstern, retaking his fighting stance. Using the jump as a fulcrum for a vicious overhand, Morgenstern began a sudden flurry of punch and kicks driving the Elite Four backward towards the edge of the roof. As they reached the edge, the Elite Four attempted to rally working their way around Morgenstern. However, Morgenstern easily held off Ira's, Uzu's and Hoka's attacks and send them flying with a swift attack of telekinetic blast.

The Elite Four was able to recover and landed on their feet, on the ground below but their Goku uniforms couldn't take much more of this. Looking up they found Morgenstern floating above them and without warning uses his laser eye attack once again, catching them in the middle, viciously destroying their Goku uniform, leaving them in nothing but their underwear.

"I must admit, I am disappointed. I had expected a lot more from the Elite Four.", Morgenstern said, not bothering to turn around as he stopped Satsuki attacking him form behind in mid-strike with only his mind. "Brave of you, Lady Satsuki. But surely you can do better than this? Ragyo holds you in such high esteem.", suddenly Satsuki was thrown into a wall much to the Elite Four's horror.

It wasn't until he felt that warmth that he turned around, seeing that Izanagi had caught Satsuki in mid-fall, Izanami and Ryuko joining them. "Morgenstern.", Izanami growled at his father, readying his katana while his brother, his girlfriend with Satsuki joined them after she ordered the Elite Four to go help evacuate the civilians.

"My there is four of you and only one of me... and it still seems like an unfair fight.", Morgenstern said calmly, he held out his hand, in a flash of dark blue light, a key shaped sword appeared in his hand. The weapons handle bears two white angel wings, the teeth are fashioned in the shape of a "M", colored in the same blue as the blade. Its Keychain token is a silver heart shaped symbol.

"That weapon.", Izanagi said surprised, as Morgenstern renewed his attack, Izanami uses a telekinetic push to knock Morgenstern's weapon out of his hand, and Ryuko and Satsuki attempted to attack him. Morgenstern swiftly kicked Ryuko in the stomach as he took hold of Satsuki's wrist with one hand and her neck with the other, bending her back. Izanagi managed to deliver a heavy punch to Morgenstern's few, successfully breaking the hold he had on Satsuki.

Smirking at his son Morgenstern began hacking and slashing with superior strength and speed, easily outmatching and overwhelming his son. Morgenstern threw him against a wall and pressed his attack. Izanagi managed to recover in time to dodge Morgenstern's strike. Thrown off balance by a failed blade-lock, Izanagi was forced to keep enduring his fathers relentless offense, while he easily blocked and shunting aside all of Izanagi counters, eventually being disarmed of his weapon.

"With every step, an earthquake. With every breath, I could create a hurricane.", Morgenstern said calmly, lifting Izanagi up above his head, "That is only a fraction of my power.", he slams his own son down onto his knee, the sounds of his spine breaking drowned out by his screams of agony.

"I'm told that hurts.", Morgenstern said before an enraged Satsuki charged at him with blinding speed. Morgenstern respond by side stepping and kicking her in the stomach. As Satsuki flipped over and landed heavily on her back, Morgenstern attempted to finish her with an overhand blow, but was too late, as Ryuko came charging back, blocking the blow with her Scissor Blade.

Izanami, Ryuko and a recovered Satsuki where engaged him in a swift flurry of swordplay. The three engaged in a blade-lock attempted to end the lock with a sudden telekinetic push, but Morgenstern countered with his own Telekinetic Blast, beginning a vicious power-struggle. Eventually the air-pocket compressed ruptured and exploded, sending the three flying, while Morgenstern leaped after them slashing at them, but managed to evade the attack. But Morgenstern pines Ryuko down before blasting her out cold, putting her out of the fight.

Turning to the two older of their respective siblings, Satsuki renewed her attack, but Morgenstern managed to direct one of her blows against a window. Izanami blasted Morgenstern back to give them a moment to regain their composure, but he charge at them again quickly, driving the two back. As they battled along the side of Honnoji Academy, Morgenstern kicked Satsuki hard in the face, driving her further back.

As the duo gave ground, Morgenstern started rip every piece of glass out of Honnoji Academy, telekinetically blasting the shards at them, to evade the attack, Satsuki and Izanami leaped behind a broken off wall, taking cover from the attack. Looking to the side, the spotted that the city had risen above the cloud, their attention was draw to one of their ship arriving with an unconscious Ryuko, a wounded Izanagi and the Elite Four already on board.

"Come on!", Ira shouted, the duo decided to make a break for the ship, dodging the attack, the two managed to make it to the ship, but much to their horror, Morgenstern managed to hold the ship in his telekinetic grip. Seeing no other option, "Goodbye, Izzy." Izanami said before turning to Satsuki, "Take care of them for me.", before she could answer, he had taken off his Kamui, throwing it on his brother before jumping out, his katana drawn.

Forcing his father to break his hold over the aircraft, allowing it to fly away. Attempting to gain the offensive, Izanami attacked first, only to be driven back by Morgenstern relentless assault, easily fended off his blows before knocking Izanami aside with a heavy backhand.

Following close behind, Morgenstern kept up his onslaught, after a quick bout of swinging attacks, Morgenstern disarmed Izanami from his weapon, before blasting him into the ground with a stream of his electricity. "See how weak your really are? You can't even protect the one you love.", Morgenstern said, lifting the wounded and battered Izanami from the ground by his throat, looking into his yellow eyes with his inhuman eyes, as he struggled to breath.

"I have never known pain, nor fear, nor weakness. I know only destruction. You owe me your life, now you owe me your death.", Morgenstern declared, much to Izanami's shock, before his neck was snapped by his father, his lifeless body falling on the ground, his death felt by the two who he loved the most.

"Be at peace. The struggle of life is over for you.", Morgenstern said, as an awed Abyssion and an aroused Ragyo joined him. "Even though you were dead for 4 years and only a few hours ago were resurrected, you trashed them like they were flies.", Abyssion said looking up at his father, wishing he could be like him.

"What's wrong, Morgenstern? We have won.", Ragyo said, leaning in close to him as she stroked his muscular chest, Honnoji Academy had stopped rising and was now giving them a wonderful view of the planet below. "It's nothing serious my dearest.", he said, turning around to face her, placing a kiss on her hand, "It's just that, with my return I had hoped he would have showed up.", he then turned to the horizon, using telepathy to address everyone of Nudist Beach.

"People of the rebellion, hear me and obey. I am Morgenstern. I have come to bring an end to all conflict, to forever seize your day and night. I have beaten and broken your supposed saviors, like I have done to all who dared to oppose me. When the dust settle's and the sun rises, all will be one in Morgenstern. This mighty body is my church. When I command your surrender, I speak with three billion voices. When I make a fist to crush your resistance. It is with three billion hands. When I stare into your eyes and shatter your dreams and break your heart, it is with six billion eyes. Nothing like Morgenstern has ever come among you, nothing will again. I am the revelation, there was a war in heaven. I won."

As he finished sending his message, Morgenstern turned to look over the corpse of his son, feeling nothing, except Ragyo's soft hands stroking his jaw. "What do you want to do with it, father?", Abyssion asked, despise wanting to spend time with his parent, he knew they will be doing... things a child should never see their parents do. "I may have some use for it.", Morgenstern said, lifting up the body. "I am expecting to see you soon in my bedroom. This victory demands a celebration.", Ragyo whispered into his ear, before the three entered the main building of their newly conquered Honnoji City.

* * *

 **And... this is a good place to stop, I guess. Oh god, I hate myself a little for killing Izanami. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. Now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, very soon.**


	26. Chapter 26: Countdown To Destruction

**Greetings, one and all, and welcome to another chapter of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites. I hope you enjoy this chapter and now on to the reviews.**

 **DBZ Fan: Not entirely sure why you would ask that question, but while I am a fan of Vegeta, I don't think he has anything that could 'finish' the Life Fibers inside Ragyo or Ryuko.**

 **AaronAmerican: Izanami didn't had Life Fibers infused in him like Ryuko or Ragyo have (That was the plan, but Morgenstern's DNA got in the way), though he is nearly immune to their mind control effects and stuff.**

 **kyrogue23: It was either him or everyone... At least he went out protecting those he loves (Ryuko and Izanagi).**

 **Dark supreme: Trying to f*ck murder Morgenstern.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

It had been two days since the Battle Of Honnoji Academy, and all the victories they gained on Ragyo and her allies, they were whipped away in an instance. No matter what they threw at him, nothing seemed to work against Morgenstern. Izanami's death had hit Ryuko and Izanagi hard, both were now more determent to bring an end to Ragyo and Morgenstern. Satsuki even worried that the two had become a little to reckless in their efforts.

"Ragyo Kiryuin's ultimate objective is to transform the human race into a host for Life Fibers, and cover the entire planet, turning it into a Starseed Cocoon Sphere.", Satsuki said when they discussed a plan to bring a stop to Ragyo. Hoka had hacked into RECOV's database to find their Final Solution, they planned to use the Primordial Life Fiber at Honnoji Academy, by connecting the Primordial Life Fiber to the Academies transmitter, Ragyo can send out the signal to transform humanity into Life Fibers.

"Then all we need to do is smash that transmitter and we can stop her plan.", Tsumugu said as their objective became clear. It was then that Izanagi stood up, "Mr. Mikaguki, you take command of this operation. Ryuko, Satsuki and I will go after Ragyo Kiryuin and Morgenstern.", he said before addressing the rest of the group.

"We need to remember why we do what we do, and today the stakes are higher than ever. I am not going to lie, we are out numbered, but you better believe we are going to show them humanity won't die so easily.", Izanagi said, looking at each of his friends, "This isn't about hope, or faith, or even about winning. This is about will. This is about saying 'I don't care how many times you knock me down, if I am still breathing I am standing right back up, and you know what? You can hit as hard as you want because when I hit back, I am going to beat you into the ground!'."

They let out a collective cheer and they were off, preparing to make their final stand against their enemies. "Let's hurry.", Izanagi said as the three transformed their Kamui's, before taking to the skies. Ryuchi's had his white color transformed into a dark grey one, the circuits having gained a white glow, while out of his back sprouted two wings, one black and one white one.

* * *

Both Ragyo and Morgenstern were standing on the Primordial Life Fiber, guiding it to Honnoji Academy, Morgenstern had been rather quite ever since they had started the final part of their plan. _"Before eating from the Tree of Knowledge, mankind was 'innocent' in the same way as animals, which in context means that they were ignorant of any concept of morality. Essentially, they were sociopathic."_ , Morgenstern thought as he suddenly felt three incredible powers approaching them fast.

"It seems we have guests.", Morgenstern said, turning to see Ryuko, Satsuki and Izanagi flying towards them, "Don't worry, I'll take care of the kids.", he then took to the sky meeting, Ryuko, Satsuki and Izanagi head on. "I cannot allow you to intervene.", Morgenstern said as he let out a stream of energy from his eyes, the trio could barley manage to evade, but much to their surprise the beam curved mid-air and kept chasing them. "You thought I could only shoot in straight? This is the power of my Azure Beams.", Morgenstern said as he flies after them, his speed and agility far surpassing their own.

"May I ask you something?", Morgenstern's voice rang in their head as he continued to chase them. Izanagi gave the two girls a nod, agreeing to distracting his father as they went for the Primordial Life Fiber, being the closes to him. Suddenly turned around and try to perform a slash at him, but was blocked by his Keyblade. "We don't care what you assholes have to say! You want to give this planet to the Life Fibers! You want everyone to be caught from the same cloth! I won't allow you or Ragyo to harm my friends."

"Its always about friendship, isn't it.", Morgenstern said as he and Izanagi were blade-locked. "Who cares what you think!? You don't even know what friends are!", Izanagi shot back as she broke the blade-lock. He could have sworn he saw Morgenstern roll his eyes at what he said as he intercepted an attack. "Who says I don't understand friendship, friends or bonds with others? I understand its power and value. But all it ever brought me was pain and betrayal.", Morgenstern said as with a single swipe from his sword, he send Izanagi crashing into the ground.

"May I ask you something? Why are you on their side? Why fight for a doomed race who will hunt us down as soon as they realize their reign is coming to an end?", Morgenstern asked as he landed on the ground not far from them.

Getting back up to his feet, Izanagi charged at Morgenstern blade ready, unleashing a quick flurry of bladework, his father easily shoving aside ever attack, before being send into the ground by one of Morgenstern's counters. "I'm sorry for what happened to Izanami. I truly am.", he started, easily blocking another attack, before throwing them back, straight through tree and into the ground.

"I'm so proud of all of you.", Morgenstern said as he slowly walked towards him, Izanagi grabbed a broken off tree trunk with telekinesis, before hurling it towards Morgenstern, who calmly threw it to the side. "I don't want to hurt you. I never did. I want you to join me.", Morgenstern said shrugging off every attack Izanagi send at him, "This is our time. Our age. We are the future, you, me, Satsuki and Ryuko. We could reshape the Worlds anyway I want, anyway we want."

"Your just another sociopath with a god complex, like that is anything original.", Izanagi said, as he stands back up from ready to continue to fight. "If you are so concerned for the future of humanity then why are you siding with Ragyo?", Izanagi demanded to know as he engaged his father once again. "It's because Ragyo's interest aligned with my own... For now.", Morgenstern explained, before turning his gaze towards the Primordial Life Fiber, "It seems your friends need your help. No matter what you chose, I will achieve some form of victory out of this.", before Izanagi could react his father disappeared into black smoke.

Quickly taking to the sky, Izanagi saw Ryuko and Satsuki being in a bladelock with Ragyo. He quickly flies downwards, slamming Ragyo straight into the Primordial Life Fiber. "Go wreck this thing, I will keep Ragyo busy.", Izanagi said, his friends nodded and they charged at the core of the Primordial Life Fiber. Recovering from the sudden attack, Ragyo glared at him, "You aren't worthy of standing on this holy ground.", Ragyo spat, Izanagi could only laugh at her. "If the situation hadn't been so dire, I would have taken a shit on this Primordial Life Fiber just to spite you.", Izanagi said, glaring her down.

"Morgenstern will punish you for disrespecting your elders.", Ragyo said as she suddenly charged forward, but using a spinning counter, Izanagi blocks each and every hit. Letting out a laughter, knowing how Morgenstern really felt about her. "Face it, Ragyo. You couldn't reach Ryuchi and I were at 75% power. Now that we have absorbed Makoto, we are at 100% power, you have no chance to defeat us."

To prove his point, Izanagi began hacking and slashing at Ragyo with a series of heavy fast overhand power blows. Ragyo begins to be overwhelmed by Izanagi's strength and speed, is forced onto the defensive and driven back. Engaging Ragyo in a blade-lock, Izanagi threw him against a wall and pressed his attack. Ragyo managed to recover in time to dodge Izanagi's strike. Trying to counter Izanagi's onslaught, Ragyo was thrown off balance by another failed blade-lock, forcing her to keep enduring Izanagi's relentless offense, while he easily blocked and shunting aside all of her counters, eventually blade-locking again. Ragyo rips a tree from its rooting and throws it at Izanagi only to have him catch it and trow it right back at her. Ragyo quickly throws it to the side only to find Izanagi already closed the gap and forces her on her back with a powerful telekinetic blast. Raising his hand, Izanagi reached out to the trees down below, and lets the trunks collapse on her opponent.

Ragyo throws it off, but she is already having trouble to keep on fighting the younger and faster opponent. Izanagi engage her in close combat before skillfully cutting at his opponents the Achilles heel, forcing Ragyo to her knee and as Izanagi continues his brutal assault till he knocks Ragyo's weapon out of her hands and reaching out again, Izanagi lifts her in the air, before slamming Ragyo into the Primordial Life Fiber, lifting her up once more, he flies up and held her in his grip.

Down below they saw that Ryuko and Satsuki had managed to reach the Core and destroying, it leaving behind an empty shell that once was the Primordial Life Fiber. "I-It's impossible... The Primordial Life Fiber destroyed!", Ragyo exclaimed much to Izanagi's amusement. "Bet your head is spinning big time, huh Ragyo? That's what you get when you cross us!", Izanagi shouted as he blasting Ragyo away with electricity, sending her straight into Honnoji's Academy's main building.

Regrouping with the rest of Nudist Beach in front of Honnoji Academy, Abyssion's voice was heard all around them. "Attention Nudist Beach, Just because you defeated the Primordial Life Fiber doesn't mean you have won! This was just to prelude to your destruction, it's time for the Grand Finale!", his voice declared as the main tower of Honnoji Academy opened, revealing the Ultimate Kamui.

* * *

Looking over the upgraded troops, Soroi serving everyone his famous tea. Izanagi looked to Satsuki and Ryuko, who gave him a nod. "We may have neutralized the Primordial Life Fiber, but as long as Ragyo is alive she is still a threat. We have to fight our way into Honnoji Academy, break the transmitter and defeat Ragyo Kiryuin and Abyssion. I expect each and everyone of you to make it out alive, so that we can enjoy this tea together once more.", he spoke and everyone let out another collective cheer. Everyone was dressed in their upgraded Goku uniforms, even Mako was dressed in one. "Are you ready to kick some ass?", Ryuko asked and everyone nodded while the three Kamui wielders transformed. "Now let's take back our academy!", Satsuki order and the final battle was on its way.

* * *

 **I think this will be a good chapter to stop, I hope you enjoyed it. Now I can't get the image of Izzy taking a dump on the Primordial Life Fiber while giving Ragyo the middle finger out of my head... Anyways, many thanks for everyone who reads reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	27. Chapter 27: Into The Void

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites. I hope your all going to enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: Then I will hope you like this chapter.**

 **AaronAmerican: Maybe.**

 **Legendary blt: ...Did you just call Morgenstern a douchebag? Cause I find that extremely funny. But yeah, he has some tragedy, he wasn't born evil. Though it doesn't make all the horrible things he did right.**

 **Anyways, on to the story.**

* * *

The final battle was on its way, Izanagi, Satsuki and Ryuko battled Ragyo, who was now dressed in Shinra-Koketsu. Thanks to her new suit, Ragyo was now more than a match for the combined strength, fighting them to a stall mate, neither side gaining an advantage over the other. That was until Ragyo unleashed her ultimate attack, a bright light shined down from her. "Absolute Domination!", Ragyo declared as a wave of light washed over the battlefield, forcing everyone back into their base form.

"That light...", Izanagi said, his body being unable to move. "Shinra-Koketsu is designed to be the ultimate master over all Life Fibers. Everything that rebels against it will tremble in fear and are rendered powerless.", Ragyo explained a smile of superiority on her face, "Nothing in this World can stand against it."

The smirk disappeared however as a bright golden light appeared from Izanagi, surprising everyone, even himself. "I get it... Then we use a power beyond this World!", Izanagi declared, and with a light wave of his own, washing over his comrades, breaking Ragyo's control over their costumes. "How can this be...", Ragyo said as she stared down the silver haired young man, but quickly recovered, "It doesn't matter. Come at me you little brats, come at me with all of your hate."

"We don't need to hate you in order to beat you.", Ryuko said, staring her mother down. "That is something we will teach you now.", Satsuki added as the three stared down Ragyo. "You can teach me nothing!", Ragyo said as Izanagi gradually begins glowing more intensely, slowly emitting a fiery red aura, and the three then launches toward Ragyo.

Combining their attack, the three delivers a massive cross slash, but Ragyo intercepts it with her own swords, causing a huge shockwave. The four take to the air to continue their fight. Angered, Ragyo delivers a heavy punch to Izanagi's abdomen and follows up with a ferocious energy blast, one that sends him flying through Honnoji City. Izanagi stops himself mid-air, but before he can counter-attack, Satsuki attacks Ragyo from behind and puts her into a headlock. She then quickly whirls around her, proceeding to kick Ragyo off into the nearby forest, and the three give chase.

Recovering, Ragyo sends Ryuko soaring with another energy blast straight to the face. Before Ragyo could charge after her, Izanagi and Satsuki charge at her, their swords cross, sending out an Earth-shattering shock wave. They pull away from each other and a trickle of blood falls from a cut on Ragyo's cheek.

As their fight continues, thanks to their combined effort, Ragyo is send crashing into a subterranean cavern, and Ragyo charges and begins vigorously slashing at the trio. Ragyo then unleashes a barrage of rapid energy blasts that Izanagi, Satsuki and Ryuko barely manages to dodge. Pulling her into a bladelock, Izanagi managed to distract Ragyo long enough for the two sisters to come at opposite side, and much to Ragyo's horror and rage, her left arm was cut off.

Now truly enraged, Ragyo fires off countless energy blasts in every direction. The trio tries to dodge all of the boulders falling from above, as Ragyo flies up to the surface, with Izanagi, Satsuki and Ryuko giving chase.

The trio and Ragyo continues to trade blows as the battle moves up into the Earth's atmosphere. Izanagi then fires a massive stream of lightning at Ragyo, but she takes the blast head on and then prepares a huge attack of her own, an enormous energy sphere. Ragyo then fires a finger beam into his energy sphere, her massive Life Fiber energy ball threatens to cover the entire Earth, but as their friends cheer them on, Izanagi unleashed all the energy inside his body, causing a titanic clash with Ragyo's own attack. Throwing everything he had into his attack, Izanagi managed to overpower and repel Ragyo's massive attack.

As Ragyo prepares to retaliate, Satsuki and Ryuko sliced her in half from behind, cutting her into three pieces. "Know your place!", Izanagi, Satzuki and Ryuko declared, blasting the three Ragyo pieces back to the earth sending her crashing straight into the relay.

The pieces of Ragyo looked shocked, she couldn't believe she would defeated so easily by her daughters and Izanagi as the trio landed back on the planet as the rest of their comarads stood around her, each ready for combat. "It seems Harime might have gone a bit overkill with planting that weakness in the Ultimate Kamui.", Uzu commented.

"I don't do half work Sanageyama.", Nui said, suddenly appearing behind him. Ragyo begged Abyssion to come to her aid, but before he could do so, he was struck by a Keyblade in the back. "How ironic.", Morgenstern said, materializing from black mist, as he threw Abyssion to the side, Ragyo looked shocked at him, "You have failed me for the last time, Ragyo. I had such high hopes for you, but now you are defeated by mere teenagers, completely at their mercy. But don't worry...", his eyes glowed blue, shooting a blast of energy at Ragyo's remains completely disintegrating her remains.

"You monster! She would have done everything for you!", Abyssion shouted charging forward, with his weapon drawn, angling his lightsaber for the kill, but his father didn't even bother turn around as he blocked his attack, sending him flying with a single swing. Recovering, Abyssion rips a large metal beam with his telekinesis, and throws it at Morgenstern only to have him catch it and trow it back. Abyssion throws it to the side only to feel himself being held in his father's telekinetic grip, slamming him to the ground. Morgenstern gripped some of the metal bars left behind by the relay, lets the debris collapse on his son.

As the Morgenstern slowly walked towards his youngest son, who was barley getting out the debris, Izanagi came to his half-brother's aid much to everyone's surprise. "Knowing what I am capable of, and knowing he is your enemy, you still attack me? You're either very confident or very foolish.", Morgenstern said, countering and blocking each and ever of Izanagi's attacks. "I don't care! You already have taken one of my brothers, I won't allow you to take another!"

Morgenstern gave an amused smirk before sending Izanagi flying towards a single swipe of his weapon, throwing Izanagi to the top of Honnoji Academy. Before he could give chase, Abyssion engage his father in close combat before Morgenstern skillfully cuts Abyssion's Achilles heel, forcing the young man to fall on his knee and as Morgenstern continues his brutal assault till he knocks his son's weapon out of his hand and reaching out again, Morgenstern lifts him in the air, before slamming him into the ground, lifting him up once more, he throws him trough a wall.

Morgenstern landed on the roof, a higher platform looking down on his son. "I wanted to use the relay to bring this planet under my control, rebuilding my power base before declaring war against the other Worlds, until all is under my control in a new World of peace, a World without conflict, a World with a shining future.", Morgenstern explained.

"What about this World? What about the people who don't want to be a part of you so called 'perfect world'?", Izanagi asked standing back to his feet and raising his sword. "Well, they can come and live in my new world, or burn in their old one.", in the blink of an eye, Morgenstern slammed Izanagi into the ground, taking his katana from his son, running it through his torso before spinning around him and stabbing his own weapon through his back. His own weapon still sticking into his chest, dropping to the floor as he slipped into the embrace of death. As a darkness overtakes him, he could hear Satsuki's voice shouting in the distance, "No!"

"People of this World. I am Morgenstern, I defeated your savior, cowed and broken. I have crushed him as easily as I have crushed all who have dared to oppose me throughout the Cosmos. I am power unlike any you have known: absolute, infinite, and unrelenting. You have no choice but to prepare for The Rebirth.", Morgenstern said as he watched an enraged Satsuki charging towards him, attacking with a vicious overhand, before she unleashed a flurry of attacks on Morgenstern, who countered her every attack. Joining her sister in combat, Ryuko working her way around Morgenstern, attacking him from the other side though the Dark Messiah easily held off their assault and with a blast of electricity, sending the two flying backwards. The duo managed to recover and land on their feet, before charging forward once again unleashing a vicious frenzy, but neither of them could break through his staunch defense, easily holding off their brutal barrage of attacks.

* * *

In a never ending darkness, Izanagi was floating unable to give command to his body. "Is this it? Is this the end of the road?", Izanagi asked. "So what if it looks hopeless? If it were me, I still wouldn't give up.", a familiar voice said, Izanagi looked around. "This isn't the afterlife, you're still alive. Listen... Can you hear the many voices? Each one's power is limited... Yet, they all reach out to you... Can you feel them?"

Izanagi listened to the surroundings, "I... Don't know...", he admitted. "Close your eyes and listen carefully. Their voices may be faint, but certainly you hear them...", the voice said. Izanagi closes his eyes and faint whispers reaching his ears, they belonged to his friends and loved ones from inside himself. "Can you hear them? These are the voices of hope that wish to help you... Separately, they are weak... But together, they will bring about a great change. Now is the time to draw on the true strength of the bonds you have forged! With it you have the power to bring about a new beginning, or the ultimate end. You still think you need an hand with him?"

Izanagi shook his head, opening his eyes, knowing the time has come. "I am not afraid, I will not rest until Morgenstern is defeated once and for all."

* * *

Fighting along the side of a Honnoji Academy and through the school itself, the two sisters until they arrived on the roof. Here, Morgenstern seized the advantage, seizing Satsuki by the wrist and throwing her into the oncoming Ryuko causing them to drop their weapons.

Morgenstern was about the end the fight, but was unsuccessful however, as he was tackled by Abyssion, who had recovered from their earlier scuffle. While the two grappled with one another, Abyssion shouted defiantly, "This one is for my brothers and sisters.", he unleashed a wave of telekinetic and electricty, creating a blast that threw the two combatants apart, and grievously injured both.

A smoking unconscious but breathing Abyssion laid next to Satsuki and Ryuko as the two stood back up, Morgenstern was blasted against a wall by a golden stream of energy. "This is the end of you, father.", a voice said.

Everyone looked up to see a recovered standing between Morgenstern and everyone else, "This is the power of us all, the true power of bonds!", Izanagi declared raising his katana and pointing it at his father, a golden aura surrounded him and the appearance of his katana changed, becoming a zweihander, the blade becoming a giant crystalline structure with a blue hue covering the blade, the handguard becomes golden wings.

For the first time since his resurrection, Morgenstern showed a different expression than smugness, calm or superiority, he looked as surprised as the rest of them, having thought to never have to see this weapon again. "Force Calibur...", Morgenstern muttered as he was about to charge forward he felt himself being held back by something.

"Oh, no you don't." Senketsu said, having took himself off Ryuko and holding onto his long legs. And he wasn't alone, Ryuchi, Makoto and Junketsu also had released themselves from their partners and were holding Morgenstern down, each holding one of his limbs.

Charging forward, Izanagi brought a heavy slash against his father, creating a nasty wound that emitted a bright blue light. "Ryuko!", Izanagi shouted, throwing the weapon towards her. Getting what he was going for, she caught the weapon repeating what Izanagi did before passing the weapon to her sister, who after bringing damage to Morgenstern, passed it to Uzu, who did the same, before passing it to Nonon, this process continued until Morgenstern's chest was one giant glowing mess.

Retrieve the weapon back Izanagi prepared the final strike, "Satsuki, Ryuko, let's finish this!", and the two stood by him. They felt a fourth person place a hand on the hilt of the great weapon, all three knew Izanami was with them as they pressed forward, letting out a yell as they stabbed Morgenstern through his glowing wound.

Morgenstern struggled against the overwhelming attack, "Stay where you belong. As a dark memory.", the trio said as they mustered their strength and as they pulled out, the Kamui's let go of him, the collective force sending him straight into Honnoji Academy building, shattering it around him. Izanagi, Satsuki and Ryuko were panting heavy as their Kamui's and friends came over to support them. "Do you think it's over?...", Ryuko asked, but suddenly the debris of the academy was moved aside, revealing the shadow of Morgenstern.

For a moment, they thought the attack hadn't worked, but when the smoke cleared, they saw that Morgenstern's body was falling apart, "No, Matoi, it's not over.", he declared as he slowly walked towards them while his body fall apart, "No matter how many times I fall, I will always find a way to return. More powerful and terrifying than the last. I will never be a mere memory.", with this final threat, he let go of his body as it disintegrated, as the school started to descend back towards the planet.

* * *

Over the past week, the world went back to normal, each of one went back to their normal lives. But for some it wasn't so easy, _"I am going to miss you, big brother."_ , Izanagi thought as he exited the hospital, having been visiting the comatose body of Abyssion everyday, not knowing what he should be doing with his life now. But he knew where he would be, he would stay where he always had been, at Satsuki's side.

Meanwhile deep inside RECOV HQ, Rei had activated Ragyo's back-up plan. She couldn't believe that both Ragyo and Morgenstern had been defeated. She looked over the five pods opened as they awoke and exited their pods, she was startled by a sudden voice, "There has been an awakening.", a deep synthetic voice said behind Rei, who looked in surprise as she stared into a face wearing the same mask as Izanagi once wore, "Have you felt it?", this was much to her surprise, the records never told about a clone of Izanagi.

* * *

 **I think this will be a good place to stop. I hope you all enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	28. Chapter 28: Dubbelganger

**Greetings one and all, and welcome to the next chapter of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: Did you just call Morgenstern an evil bastards?... that's pretty funny, and happy you liked that part.**

 **Linkonpark100: Happy you liked the intensity. Maybe...**

 **Dark supreme: I was originally planning on pairing Rei with Abyssion... then I remembered that Rei is suppose to be 24 or something and Abyssion is 14... oops. Rest in pepperoni? That's pretty funny.**

 **Legendary blt: I slipped in a little IraMako moment in this chapter. And no, Ragyo won't return, Morgenstern has blasted her remains with enough intensity that there was nothing for her to regenerate from.**

* * *

It has been two weeks since the defeat of Ragyo and Morgenstern, Uzu and Satsuki were having a sparing match, the kendo master trying to find some closure as Ira, Nonon, Hoka, Nui, Ryuko and Mako watched while Izanagi stood on one of the spires, having drifted apart from his friends ever since the final battle. The battle ended with Uzu breaking his kendo sword against the one wielded by Satsuki, though Izanagi could tell her heart wasn't in it. After watching his lady walk off, Izanagi head back to Izanami's place, having spend the night there for the past two weeks.

As he walked through the ruins of Honnoji Town, he began to reminece about how everyone is moving on with their lives, _"Ira has taken a job in his families Iron-works, Nonon is going to take over her family business so she is going to school for that, Hoka is going to major in IT, Shiro is going to university to continue his study into Life Fibers, Uzu is going to work with his parents and devote his life to kendo..."_ , he placed his hands in his pockets while he continued down the street, "I wonder what I should do after...", it was then that he nearly bumped into a couple.

"Oh, hey there Izanagi, we were looking for you!", looking up he noticed that it was Mako who spoke, she was standing there with, not so surprisingly, Ira. "Oh, hey Mako, Ira. What are you two doing here?", he asked, dusting off his coat. "Me and Ira are on a date to the Ice Cream shop.", Mako said happily, much to the taller once's embarrassment, "We wanted to invite you and Satsuki for a double date, but she was busy or something so we were on the way to Izanami's house to..."

"I am not really in the mood for ice cream, I am afraid.", the silver haired young man said as he started to walk. "Izanagi, lady Satsuki is worried about you.", Ira started but his friend told him he knew but told them he had to grieve on his own.

Inside Izanami's place, he took out Abyssion's weapon from a small box, remembering the promise he had made when he was almost possessed by his father. _"I wonder how I am suppose to..."_ , he thought until they were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. "Izanagi! Are you in here?", a voice called out from the hallway. Recognizing that the voice belonged to Ryuko, he called her over, "What do you want, Matoi?", he asked as he placed the weapon back in its box.

"We haven't really talked about... Izanami.", Ryuko started but Izanagi stopped her. "You don't have to... I know your not good at emotional stuff.", he said as he sat down. The black haired girl then asked what she really wanted to talk about, "I understand if you want to look after me for Izanami's sake, but could you do it without stalking me with that horrible mask?", much to his surprise.

"Stalking you with my old mask? I haven't wore a mask since you destroyed it.", Izanagi said puzzled. It was then that Ryuchi was called out to him, "Izanagi! Incoming attack.", but before the two could react the house was blown apart, throwing the two through a wall as the house started to fall apart.

Recovering from the explosion, Izanagi and Ryuko stood up just in time to see someone dressed as Izanagi, including the infamous white mask entering the ruined house. "Friend of yours?", Ryuko asked, but the silver haired young man was completely surprised. "It has been a while, Ryuko Matoi and Izanagi Ryu.", the dubbelganger said, his mask even included the voice changer Izanagi's old mask had.

"Stand down, in your current state, you don't stand a chance.", the masked Izanagi said, upon seeing Izanagi and Ryuko drawing their weapons and taking their fighting stance while gripping his right hand on the hilt of his weapon. "You think so?", the real Izanagi said and both he and Ryuko where about to transform their Kamui's but the masked Izanagi held up his hand and their entire body froze. "I don't think so.", the masked one said, twisting his hand around, ripping Senketsu and Ryuchi from their owners and pinned them against the wall.

"The fuck!", was all the duo could exclaim before the masked Izanagi charging forward, attacked with a vicious overhand, before unleashing a flurry of attacks forcing Ryuko and Izanagi on the defense. They tried to work their his way around their masked attack, though he seemed prepared as he blasted Izanagi into another building before collapsing it on him.

"Izanagi!", Ryuko exclaimed before the masked Izanagi threw her against a wall and pressed his attack. Ryuko managed to recover in time to dodge his slash, which struck the wall where she had been seconds before and caused an eruption of sparks. After avoiding another such attack, Ryuko attempted to force a bladelock, but was thrown off balance when it failed, Ryuko was forced to keep enduring her attacker's relentless offense, while he easily blocked and shunting aside all of Ryuko's counters, eventually blade-locking with the young girl again and throwing her into the ground.

Bringing his blade to Ryuko's throat, "You need a teacher. I can show you the paths to true power." In response, Ryuko defiantly drove the masked Izanagi's blade aside and regained her feet before attacking again. As their bout continued, the masked Izanagi press his assault, his barrage driving Ryuko back and with one swift motion, he disarmed her from her weapon once again and with his free hand he grabbed her by her throat, lifting her off the ground. Raising his hand once again, Ryuko felt the Life Fiber in her body fire up, before she was swallowed up by darkness, losing consciousness.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Honnoji Academy, the attention of the student body was drawn to the roof as Satsuki made an announcement. "Students of Honnoji academy! What do you pigs in human clothing believe to be able to graduate from!? Your worthless, and I will not approve any ceremony as legitimate!"

The student body was shocked, the Elite Four more than anyone else. "Why is lady Satsuki acting like that?", Uzu asked as Nonon, Hoka and Nui joined him. "Is she going back to the way she was?", Nui dressed in a Honnoji uniform asked the others. "What are you saying? Lady Satsuki would never ever do something like that!", Nonon said, turning to the blonde. But the student body was in for a bigger shock as Uzu, Nonon, Ira and Hoka appeared to joined Satsuki on the roof.

"I knew I was good looking but this is insane!", the Uzu standing with the student body said, as he and the others looked up at the dubbelgangers. "So you people want to close down the academy?", Sanageyama asked smiling arrogantly down at them. "The Elite Four will never let that happen! It will stay open!", Gamagori added.

"You no-star scum.", Jakuzure said, as she stood at Satsuki's side. "And if you don't corporate, we will have to get nasty.", Inumuta said and to make their point, the dubbelgangers managed to transform their Goku uniforms, but instead of the regular Regelia's, theirs was pitch black, turning their skin dark gray as well as their hair blonde. "The hell! I thought we got rid of those!", Uzu said surprised. "Who cares about that! Why do they look like us!?", Nonon asked as the dubbelgangers started to attack.

"Get everyone out of the city, get into contact with Izanagi, Matoi and Gamagori, asap! I will keep them busy", Nui said, before charging towards the dubbelgangers. "Right on it.", but just as Hoka was about to call Izanagi he got a nasty shock before his smart phone blew up in his hand.

Meanwhile over at the ruins that was once Izanami's house, a near unconscious Izanami was dragged out by a clothed arm. "Izanagi? Izanagi!? Are you alive?", Senketsu's voice asked, a worried tone to its voice. "No, this is my spirit...", Izanagi groaned as he stood up, "Where is Matoi? Is she alright?", he was shocked at what the Kamui told him. After the dubbelganger had knocked Ryuko out, he had carried Ryuko out of the ruins bridal style while taking Ryuchi and Makoto with him. "I thought he would take me as well, but he simply turned to me and said 'I am all the protection Ryuko needs, sailor uniforms are made to be grown out of.'."

As he took in what he said, he saw an explosion coming from Honnoji Academy. "We will get her back, Senketsu. I owe it to Izanami, but I will need your help at Honnoji first.", Izanagi said, holding out his hand. "Alright, let's go.", the Kamui said, accepted the handshake.

* * *

Nui flipped over and landed heavily on her back, dubbelganger Satsuki attempted to finish her with an overhand blow, but was too late, a blur of black and red stepped between them, blocking the blow with another sword. "Ryuko!?", Nui exclaimed noticing that the person who saved her was wearing the transformed form of Senketsu. "Not quite.", the person spoke with a male voice, before the person engaged the fake Satsuki in a swift flurry of swordplay.

With one vicious strike, the fake Satsuki was thrown to the ground, sliding over it before standing back up. "That second rate Kamui suits you well, Izanagi." fake Satsuki said, taking her fighting stance. "Who the hell are you guys? What have you done to the real Satsuki!?", Izanagi demanded to know as he pointed his katana towards her, standing there in a transformed Senketsu. "I am the real Satsuki! A woman with no purpose in life is of no use to this world!", she renewed her attack, but Izanagi managed to direct her blow, blasting her back, but she charge at him again quickly, as they battled along the side of Honnoji Academy, Izanagi kicked the fake Satsuki hard in the face, sending her straight into the main building itself.

"Do you have something against the main building? You keep kicking or sending your opponents into it.", Senketsu asked dryly as Izanagi landed back on the ground. "I don't usually plan on where I send my opponents.", Izanagi snarked back. "Well anyway, I sense Ryuko in the basement. We have to hurry.", the Kamui continued. Izanagi gave a nod, before turning to his friends, "Guys! Think you can handle them?", he asked as the Elite Four fought against their counterparts with their own transformed Goku Uniforms.

"No problem at all! But I am expecting you to preform a striptease for me and lady Satsuki later!", Nonon said as she traded missiles with her counterpart, giving him a wink and licking her upperlip. Izanagi couldn't help but smirk, "God, your one big man whore, aren't you?", Senketsu said as Izanagi started to approach the school. "Your not one to judge someone for being a man whore when you look like something a Vegas stripper would call excessive.", Izanagi quipped back, then Nui was standing next to him. "Izzy, I am going with you.", she said but Izanagi told her no. "This is something I have to do myself.", he told her but before she could protest he continued, "Yes, I know there is a clone of me. But this is something I must do.", he then told her to help out the others before entering Honnoji Academy.

* * *

 **And I think this would be a good place to stop. Hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	29. Chapter 29: Our Graduation

**Greetings, one and all, and welcome to the next chapter of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites. I hope you all are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it. Little declaimer, there is a lemon in this chapter. Now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: I think its mentioned when Izzy saves Nui that he was wearing Senketsu in a transformed state.**

 **Dark supreme: Glad you like it... But they there won't be any harem action, Nonon and Nui just have the hots for Izzy.**

 **AaronAmerican: Izanami's ghost? He isn't a Jedi (though that would be awesome). On your other question... Abyssion has some ability over Life Fibers (to the level of Izangi and Izanami), but thanks to being a son of Morgenstern, he is immune to their influence.**

 **Wolf King 0811: Yes, we all notice the Star Wars dialogue. Didn't I already answered that question?**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Deep inside the basement of Honnoji Academy, Ryuko woke up with a pounding headache, shackled down on a chair. Trying to remeber how she got there, but it all came back to her. Much to her surprise, instead of fiding herself in her trademark striped underwear, she was dressed in her casual clothes.

Looking down, Ryuko saw the dubbleganger of Izanagi was sitting crouched before her, now wearing Makoto. "Are you... comfortable?", the masked dubbleganger asked, not standing up, but he kept staring into her blue eyes with his own yellow once. "Have you been looking at me the entire time I was out!?", Ryuko asked offended, struggling against her bonds. "Yes, I feel drawn to you. I do not know why, Ryuko Matoi."

Standing up, the dubbleganger moves closer, his hand rising toward her. Ryuko slightly recoils, but has nowhere to go. Dubbleganger Izanagi nearly touches her face, they both react to a feeling that passes between them. "...You're so lonely... so afraid... At night, desperate to sleep... you miss him, don't you?"

Tears stream down her face as she resists, trying to break free but can't budge her restrains. "Your mentor, your teacher, your boyfriend. You feel like he's the only who understood you, who will ever love you for who you are... He would've disappointed you.", he continued but suddenly stooped, for some reason the dubbleganger let out a painful groan, gripping the side of his mask, retreating into the shadows. A painful pant was heard from him, turning his back to her and removing his mask.

"Forgive me. I feel it again... the call... Show me again, the power beyond this World, and I will let nothing stand in our way. Show me, father, and I will finish what you started.", the dubbleganger begged to someone not Ryuko.

Their attention was drawn towards the door, revealing a Izanagi now dressed in the sailor form of Senketsu stepping in. Ryuko was relieved to see him, but the dubbleganger far less so. He let out an irritated groan, placing the mask back on before confronting the newcomer. "Seriously? I knew you where a man whore but I never knew you were into crossdressing. You look ridicules in that sailor uniform.", the dubbleganger taunted.

"Take off that mask. You don't need it.", Izanagi said, as he came to a stop in the middle of the room. "What do you think you'll see if I do?", the dubbleganger asked, ready to strike at a moments notice.

"The face of my brother, Izanami.", Izanagi shouted, "I felt it when you blasted me, there is no way that they could copy that exact same feeling.", he exclaimed, much to everyone's surprise. The dubbleganger's hand moved to his face, gripping the mask and taking it off. "Your brother is gone. He was weak and foolish like his sibling, so father destroyed him.", Izanami said. "That's what Morgenstern wants you to believe, but it's not true. My brother is alive.", Izanagi said, determent to get his brother back.

"No. Father is wise, when he rise again, he will create the perfect World.", Izanami said, trying to sound sure of himself, but something was fighting inside him. His twin cut him off, "Morgenstern is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you. You know it's true."

Izanami claimed it was too late for him, but once again Izanagi cut him off. "No, it's not. Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you.", Izanagi said.

"I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?", Izanami asked gradually pained. "Yes. Anything.", his twin said. Izanami drops the mask, "Thank you.", he transform Makoto before charging forward, he immediately attacks with a sword slash, sending a blasts of air, sending Izanagi flying.

He lands and the twin begin their final duel. Izanami throws a blast of electricity at Izanagi, who dodges, who counters with a blast of his own electricity, which Izanami manipulates and throws back at him, throwing Izanagi into a wall.

Izanagi quickly gets back up and charges, their swords clashing in mid air. As the twins trade blows, Izanagi reaches out and fires metal plates at his twin, but Izanami dodges them. Izanami shoots another blast of electricity, but his twin intercepts it with his sword and dodges out of the way, countering with a telekinetic blast launching Izanami into the air, who hits the roof.

In retaliation, Izanami grips his brother with his own telekinesis and throws him into another wall, smashing it. Just as Izanami sets to attack again, Ryuko dressed in Senketsu transformed form stood in front of him. "But how...", Izanami asked, looking over to his brother, the Senketsu he was wearing had been a fake the whole time. Upon closer inspection Izanami could have know, the fake Kamui had sustained damaged, something a real Kamui wouldn't have received. "It all was a trick...", Izanami muttered, realizing his mistake.

"Izzy! Get naked and let's finish this!", Ryuko shouted throwing Ryuchi at Izanagi, who rose back to his feet, catching his Kamui and quickly transforming. "Let's finish this.", Izanagi said.

Izanami attempted to attack the duo by telekinetically ripping pieces out of the wall hurling them at his twin and Ryuko. But Ryuko and Izanagi merely destroyed the improvised projectiles with simple sword swipes. Izanami countered by unleashed a barrage of lightning, but Izanagi effortlessly caught the lightning and deflected it back at his twin, who deflected it into roof.

As Izanagi did this, Ryuko leaps into action, unleashing her full power against her boyfriend. However, Izanami's own mastery of a defensive fighting style allowed him to hold off Ryuko's relentless attacks.

Charging at each other, Izanami clashed in mid-air with Izanagi and Ryuko, the shock of the clash causing a bright flash of light. As the dust settled, the trio stood across from each other. Izanami couldn't help but smile before dropping to his knee. "It feels like... I woke up from a bad dream.", Izanami said, dropping his weapon on the floor, "Thank you for waking me up..."

"Welcome back Izza...", Izanagi said and he couldn't help but smile as his brother and Ryuko embraced. "Never leave me again.", she ordered and Izanami promised he never would.

* * *

Meanwhile at the top floor of Honnoji Academy, Satsuki was tied up to a energy source. "You must be tired of hiding in the shadows... Rei Hoomaru.", she said calmly and indeed, Rei stepped out of the shadows. "Correct and now will finish what Ragyo started. I know there isn't enough Life Fibers left to create the Cacoon Genesis Sphere. But I will have my revenge.", Rei said just before she gave a command, "Deafcon System... activate.", the school itself started to move, as if being brought to life. "I have to give it to you, your ability as a Life Fiber activation source is extraordinary.", Rei said as she took control of the system, "You didn't save this World, you just bought it more time."

Over at the battlefield, Rei's voice began to echo's over the city, "When you led the school in the student council, you ruled through fear and intimidation. Your reign of terror as been imprinted on the memories of the no-star students, I used Life Fibers to give them form, that is what your fighting now."

In a large Explosion, Nui, Uzu, Nonon and Hoka were thrown backwards, while the voice of Rei continued, "You became more arrogant and cruel all in the name of fighting lady Ragyo. Here is your chance to feel your cruelty for a change. You will suffer greatly, as your sins pass judgement over you!" Rei commanded the arms crush the combatants down below, but before they could reach them two swipes from a sword cut them off. "You call yourself the Elite Four? How pathetic.", a voice said, coming from a broken off spiral. "The hell are you doing here?", Nonon asked, "Should you be in the hospital."

"I woke up and saw that you people needed your sorry asses saved.", Abyssion said looking down at them, while his coat flared in the wind, before turning up to the main tower, where Rei would be. "Rei, mother is gone. Let go of the past already, we all need to learn to move on. I will help you with this.", the young boy declared and with one final strike brought the whole structure down.

"Whoa... So that's the power of a child of Ragyo and Morgenstern.", Uzu said just as Abyssion dropped to his knee, panting heavy. "That's all I can do... the rest is up to you.", the young boy said. Nui, Nonon, Uzu and Hoka where about to charge, before they heard, "Not without me!", Ira said, arriving with Mako on his shoulder.

Back at the top of the now downed Honnoji Academy, Satsuki had managed to break free as Rei walked up to her, dagger in hand. "You managed to corrupt Abyssion! You destroy lady Ragyo's dream for what!? A World of insanity, chaos and endless pain!? How could you be so stupid!? You don't know what it feels like to lose anything! But now I'll show you what it's like to lose everything.", she struck at Satsuki but a sword managed to intercept the attack.

"I don't know what kind of horror's you have seen, or what you have lost.", Izanagi said. "That's why, people like you are so important.", Satsuki added as she stood up, "I want to create a World where people live with diffrences and still life in peace. That's why I need someone like you.", Satsuki continued extending her hand to Rei.

"Your crazy, how can you spout such nonsense?", Rei asked as she dropped to her knees. Satsuki and Izanagi looked at each other, the couple couldn't help but smile, "Nonsense? That's how we roll.", they said at the same time.

* * *

At the end of the long, long, long day. Izanami had retreated to take a shower. As he soaped in his muscular upper body, he was enjoying the warm water and soap on his skin. He didn't hear the door open, until he turned around and saw Ryuko standing there, dressed in merely a towel. The two looked at each other in silence, a faint blush creeping on both their cheeks.

"Hey, Izanami...", Ryuko said as she did something that made her boyfriend completely speechless, she took off her towel, threw it on the ground and joined him under the shower. She turned to him, reaching for the shampoo, but she felt something poking her behind. Ryuko stops and turns to realized she had bumped against Izanami's erect shaft. "Hmm... not bad." She said in a seductive tone, giving her pink lips a lick as she starts pulling Izanami close to her body until her breasts are pushed up against his chest.

Her hard nipples poke against his skin as she stood on the tip of her toes, pressing her lips against his. Not long after, her tongue forces it's way into Izanami's mouth. While all of this is happening, Izanami reach his hands around behind her and give her firm ass a squeeze, making Izanami let out a pleasurable moan. She pulls away from the kiss with a thin strand of saliva keeping their lips connected.

"Hey Izanami.", Ryuko said softly, "You think you could do me a favor?"

"For you? Anything.", he replied. "Could you give me a little massage? I've been needing one for a long time."

"Sure thing.", Izanami said before Ryuko lays herself down on the tile floor. She rolls over onto her stomach, showing off her rear. "So uh... where do you want me to be?" he asked.

"Just get between my legs and give me a nice massage.", Ryuko replied before she spreads her legs open. Izanami comply with her request and get on his knees in the area that she had provided. Leaning forward, he let his hands make contact with her back. As soon as Izanami begin rubbing her skin, Ryuko begins to moan. Taking the bottle of bottle wash, he poured some of the contents out onto his free hand, before rubbing his hands together.

Izanami's lotion-covered hands make contact with Ryuko's back once again. As soon as they do, Ryuko let out another moan as he begin massaging her back. "Oh yes...", she moans as Izanami can feel the muscles in her back begin to loosen up, "That feels so... good."

Smiling, Izanami keeps it up, slowly moving down her body to her lower back. Pouring more body wash onto her skin, Izanami go back to rubbing down her body until his hands find themselves rubbing both of Ryuko's firm cheeks. "Ryuko's skin is so soft.", Izanami thinks to himself as he pour some more body wash onto his hands. Moving on down her slender legs, he note that her legs are well taken care of in terms of being shaved.

"Can you do my feet too? They've been killing me lately. And if you do to them what you've been doing to the rest of me, they'll feel great again.", Ryuko requested. He gave a nod before lifting one of her feet up. Izanami begin to rub her sole, pressing firmly against it to loosen up the stiffened muscles within.

A relaxed sigh from Ryuko tells him that she likes what he's doing. Letting her massaged foot back down, Izanami take her other foot into his hands and begin doing the same thing. "You know...", Ryuko said, "You might be the only person that I'll let do anything with my feet. They're feeling better than they've ever been."

"Glad to hear it." Izanami replied as Ryuko rolls over and sits up in front of him. Her soaked skin glistens, "Now I need to pay you back for the way you've made me feel." She said before playfully pushing Izanami onto his back. While laying on the wet tiles, Ryuko crawls on top of Izanami and slowly places her lips onto his again. As her tongue engages his in a wrestling match, Izanami's hands glide down her back before once again reaching her cheeks.

Ryuko broke the kiss again, and slowly traveled down his body until she reached his rock hard shaft. She opens her mouth and lets her tongue slide out, from the warmth of the shower, Izanami can still feel the warmness of her breath before she gently gives the head of his penis a lick. Moving her head down, she runs her tongue up the underside of his penis, making Izanami let out a moan of pleasure.

Upon reaching the tip, Ryuko begins taking his shaft into her mouth, slowly caressing the length of it with her tongue. "It feels so good!" Izanami thought as she slowly takes all of his shaft into her mouth. She lets out a moan of pleasure while running her hands down his thighs, sending chills up his spine. As her tongue gently swirls around his penis, Izanami run a hand through her wet black hair, it's so soft. Ryuko isn't sparing any inch of his penis from being covered in her saliva as her tongue gently runs itself across his length multiple times before she begins bobbing her head back and forth.

The pleasure resulting from this is so amazing that Izanami constantly letting out loud moans. "Do you want me to... you know." he asked, trying his best to be polite. Ryuko shakes her head before going back to giving his penis a pleasurable assault with her tongue.

After a few more minutes though, she takes his penis out of her mouth again. It's completely dripping with her saliva as she crawled up to him, "Come on, Izanami Ryu. I need you to fuck me.", much to her surprise, he stood up while lifting her up in his arms.

Standing up straight, he held her firm ass in his hands, holding her damp slit just above the tip of his shaft. Thanks to Ryuko's outstandingly effective job in lubricating his penis with her saliva, Izanami didn't have much of an issue when it comes to sliding her on his shaft. The overwhelming feeling of this sends waves of pleasure into both their mind as his entire penis is inside Ryuko. "Ohhhhh fuck!", she groans as Izanami begins moving his penis in and out of Ryuko, slow at first, but steadily increasing in both speed and force.

"This feels amazing!", Izanami groaned as he felt Ryuko's nails dig inside his back. "Fuck me harder, Izanami!", she cries out in pleasure. Doing as she said, Izanami start pounding her like a piston in an engine. The heat coming from their combined with the fact that it is really tight in there is making it feel excruciatingly pleasurable.

Each thrust inward is bringing Izanami closer and closer to his inevitable orgasm. "Ryuko!", he cries out as she is now beginning to move her hips to maximize each of her thrusts, "I feel like I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" She replies as he can see drops of her juices beginning to cover his testicles. Her breathing begins to increase in speed as Izanami can tell that she is in fact nearing her peak as well. "Fuck!", Izanami cries out as his last few thrusts push him to the edge. He tries holding it in as long as he can, relishing each second that his shaft is inside Ryuko's vagina again. But alas, he can't hold it back forever as his orgasm explodes inside her, just as Ryuko lets out a groan of pleasure as she feels herself being filled with her boyfriends seed, her juices flow out of her vagina, as they both let out groans of pleasure.

"That... was... awesome!" Ryuko said in between breaths as they slid down the tiles, cuddling under as the warm water stream down on them. For a few minutes, only the sounds of water coming from the shower head could be heard. "I love you, Ryuko Matoi.", Izanami said wrapping his arms around her as both of their bodies are pressed against each other. "I love you too, Izanami Ryu." as they engaged in another passionate kiss.

* * *

A few days later, Izanagi, Izanami and Abyssion are looking over the ruins of Honnoji Academy, talking about what to do next. "I have a promise to keep... I will see what I will do after that. But I know I am looking forward to spending more time with my brothers.", Izanagi said, his twin and younger brother offered to come with him, but Izanagi declined, "I think Ryuko would kill us if you leave so soon, Izza. And you deserve a normal life, Aby.", he added with a smile, the youngest of them didn't look amused at his nickname.

It was then that Ryuko, Satsuki and Rei walked up to the three. Much to their surprise Satsuki had cut her hair, now wearing it in a shoulder length page boy style. "How do I look?", Satsuki asked to her boyfriend. "You look great with any hair cut.", he said with a smile, before turning serious again, "Are you sure you want to come along?", but Satsuki wasn't backing down. "You have always been at my side, now it's my turn to return the favor.", Satsuki said.

Izanagi nodded, raising his right land which emitted a bright white light, creating a rift to another World. "It amazes me what you can do sometimes.", Abyssion said, crossing his arms. "This is not mine, I just borrowed it from him, just like how I borrowed his sword.", Izanagi corrected his little brother, before turning his attention to his coat, "One last time.", as he and Satsuki moved to the portal.

Just before they could enter, all their friends had come to see them off. "Don't think this will get you out of that striptease, Izzy!", Nonon shouted and Nui agreed. "See you soon sis, bro.", Ryuko said as she waved at them, the portal closing after they stepped through it.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap, hope you liked it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, one more time.**


	30. Epilogue

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the Epilogue and final chapter of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites. I would like to extend my thanks and appreciation to** **THE EMPEROR, superhuman, kyrogue23, killer, SharpRevan, HYPE IS REAL, KING OF KINGS, Guilty Pleasure, Assassin5027, Chance Green G King, demonic anger, the rider, legendary blt, reaper, DISTURBED FAN, Badger, Wolf King 0811, AaronAmerican, DBZ FAN, Dark supreme and Linkonpark100 for reviewing, and I would like to extend my thanks and appreciation to everyone who has read, favorite or follows this story, I wouldn't have be able to complete it without you ladies and gents. As for a sequel or the like for this story... There are a few hints in this chapter. Now on to the last time I am going to answer the reviews of this story.**

 **Legendary blt: Thanks for the compliment, and as I said, there are some hints to an sequel to this story.**

 **kyrogue23: I thought so too, happy you agree. They are going to return the lightsaber to its rightful owner (Its going to happen in another story currently on my page(Its Avatar Heroes)).**

 **Wolf King 0811: I like random questions. As for your answer... I love all of my OC's but if I have to pick one out of ALL of them, I would pick Jason Sephiroth Skywalker. But if its only in this story, it would be Izanami or Izanagi.**

 **And now, its time for the conclusion.**

* * *

22 Years later...

Two katana's clashed against each other, sparks springing from the blades. A young woman of about 18 was clashing with an older man of about 40. The young woman was tall, though still a head shorter than the man. She had an angular face, with long silver hair and yellow eyes the colors she had inherited from her father. She also had rather thick eyebrows something she had inherited from her mother. This girls name is Amaterasu, Ammy for short.

Ammy struck at the older man again, but he deprived her of her katana with a quick flourish. He then lazily slashed at Ammy, but she rolled out of the way of the attack and called her weapon to her hand. The man performed another casual swing of his weapon, Ammy managed to block the attack inches above her head. Taking this moment, she quickly slashed at her opponent, only for him to block her blow. He attacked again but Ammy managed to fend him off, leaping over an attack at her legs and flipping above him.

Ammy tried and failed to hold off the onslaught of fast heavy overhand power blows. Thrown off balance by a failed blade-lock, Ammy was forced to keep enduring the relentless offense, while he easily blocked and shunting aside all of her counters, eventually blade-locking with the young girl again and throwing her into the ground.

Bringing the tip of his blade to Ammy throat, "You are beaten.", he declared, much to Ammy's annoyance. Placing his sword back into its hilt, the man extended his hand. "So frustrating, why can't I beat you dad?", Ammy asked as she was helped up.

"Don't worry about it, Ammy. At your age neither your mom or aunt could hold a candle to me.", he said with a smile, proud about that his daughter had inherited her mother's drive and determination. "And yet you still took orders from me.", a voice said from the door. Turning around he saw the woman he had fallen in love with so many years ago, still as beautiful as the day they met. There stood Satsuki Ryu, his wife and the mother of his child. "She has a point dad, if you were so much more powerful, why didn't you lead?", Ammy asked cheekily.

He walked over to Satsuki and pulled her into an embrace, "I followed her so that I could keep watching her beautiful behind.", Izanagi said placing a kiss on his wives mouth, much to their daughter's disgust, who made a vomiting sound as she stick her tong out. They then heard footsteps upstairs before a voice called out, "Hallo? Satsuki? Izzy? Ammy? Where are you?"

"In the training room, just follow the sound of my parents making out uncle Izza!", Ammy said back, much to her parents embarrassment. Walking towards the living room, they saw Izanami, a pregnant Ryuko and their son Tsukiyomi.

Tsukiyomi or Tsu as his friends called him, was about the same height his father had been at 16. His black hair was styled in a messy bowl cut with a single left-swept red highlight on his bangs. He had inherited his fathers yellow eye. Another thing he had inherited from his mother aside from his hair color, was Senketsu, who over the years had learn to transform into different clothing articles. He had gone from Sailor Uniform to a black school uniform jacket. He wore the Kamui under a lose button white dress shirt, while on his lower body he wore black pants and white sneakers.

As Tsu walked over to his uncle, aunt and cousin while his father turned around to Ryuko to help her sit down, "Let me help you, Ryuko.", he said, but Ryuko brushed him off. "Relax Izza, I am pregnant not helpless.", Ryuko said with a smile as she sat down.

"Done having your ass handed to you?", Tsu asked teasingly to his cousin. Ammy send him a death glare, "At least I have no need for Junketsu to fight on equal footing with my father.", Ammy shot back at her cousin, while the two argued, belittled and down right insulted one another, only they were allowed to do that. There was an accident in middle school where some boy had tried to kiss Ammy and he had come to her defense. And on another occasion, a group of bullies tried to pick on Tsu, which they had come to regret when Ammy gave them a beating of a life time.

"Very impressive that you can keep up with a middle age man.", Tsu said back rolling his eyes taking a seat next to his mother. This earned him a glare from his uncle, "I am standing right here.", Izanagi said with a stern voice, crossing his arm. Upon the reaction of his cousin, Izanagi couldn't help but smile, he had grown quite fond of the young man. "So I guess we are the first one?", Izanami asked as he took a seat next to Satsuki, who had taken a seat next to her sister as they talked about the upcoming new addition to their family. "Yes, but I expect...", Izanami started, but was cut off when he suddenly heard, "Oh, Tsukiyomiiiiii!", and in a blur, the young man was tackled to the ground by Keiko Gamagori, a girl with a blonde bowl cut and tanned skin.

"Keiko... get off me...", Tsu groaned while his parents couldn't help but smile nostalgic. Keiko's parents, Ira and Mako Gamagori and twin brother Mamoru Gamagori arrived in the living room. "Right on time, Ira.", Satsuki said, standing up to meet her old friend. "As always my lady.", Ira said, after all those years he was still Satsuki's shield. Mako meanwhile had taken Satsuki's place and was talking with her friend. Mamoru had gone to Ammy, "Good to see you again, Lady Amaterasu.", he said with a bow, placing a soft kiss on her hand, much to Ammy's amusement.

"Seems Mamoru really takes after his dad.", Satsuki said, much to Ira's amusement. "He takes more after his mother if you ask me.", the tall one responded. They were slightly startled when Nonon's and Uzu's son, Nori Sanagema entered. The pink haired young man walked over to Ammy and told Mamoru off for stealing all of Ammy's attention. "Seem Ammy has inherited her father's ability to gain the attention of the opposite sex.", Nonon mused as she walked over to her friends, much to their amusement. "Its so sad that were going to different schools, with you going to Yokai Academy and all..." Keiko said with a sad tone.

"Hey you don't hear Nori complain about Ammy going to Karakura High.", Tsu said, while he was fond of Keiko, there were times he found her caring for him a little overbearing, which wasn't been helped by his parents shipping them together as his uncle would call it.

They were then joined Hoka, Nui and a pregnant Rei. They were warmly greeted by the rest of the friends. And as they talked, Rei showed them a gold ring around her finger. Mako, Keiko and Nui let out a squee while Ryuko, Satsuki and Ammy gave a smile. "So Abby finaly popped the question.", Izanagi said congratulating his future sister in law, "Where is he any way?"

"He had some work to finish, but he will join us for dinner.", Rei said with as she rubbed her swollen belly. As if on cue, Abbysion appeared in a cloud of black smoke. "Have you already broken the news?", he asked as he walked up next to his future wife, and by going by the looks everyone was giving them, he could guess yes.

That evening, the group had settling themselves down to eat beneath a clear, deep-blue sky. Izanagi, Izanami, Ammy, Tsu and Uzu were talking spiritedly about the upcoming Interwordly Duel Championship finals between Team RWBYS and Team JNPRS.

"It's got to be RWBYS. They flattened everything in the semifinals.", Izanami said, through a mouthful of rice. "But JNPRS have Jaune Arc and Toshiyuki Sutakira.", Tsu pointed out, taking a bite out of sushi. "Jaune and Toshiyuki are two decent fighters, but RWBYS has The Skywalker.", Uzu said shortly, "Team SSSN went down to RWBYS while they didn't break a sweat."

"Well JNPRS totally slaughtered Team CRDL, though shockingly nearly lost to Team CFVY.", Ammy said back as Izanagi lightened the candles to light the darkening garden before they had their deserts, and by the time they had finished, moths were fluttering low over the table, and the warm air was perfumed with the smells of grass and honeysuckle. Izanagi looking over the table, he took in the faces of his friends and family and he couldn't help but smile brightly, feeling extremely at peace with the World, _"Everything changes, nothing perishes."_

Fin.

* * *

 **That is it, the final chapter of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites. For the last time, many thanks to everyone who reads, reviewed, followed or favorite this story until the very end, you magnificently awesome beautiful bastards, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I wish you all a fantastic day, and maybe I will see you ladies and gents in one of my other stories. Until then, Skyguy626 signings off.**


End file.
